El top de mi corazón
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Capítulo final, el inicio de una nueva.
1. Chapter 1

**EL TOP DE MI CORAZÓN**

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene las parejas Allen y Kanda, Allen y Lavi, por favor si no te gusta este género abstente de leer, no quiero pervertir tu mente, ni reclamaciones posteriores.

Ligera insinuación de Allen y Lenalee, va a ver parejas, tanto como yaoi, Yuri y hetero, lemon podrá acontecer en los próximos capítulos.

Es un universo alterno, puede variar un poco las personalidades originales de los personajes, que son adecuadas al universo en el que viven.

Si quieres ver tus personajes en su realidad, compra el manga, editorial vid lo tiene y van en el tomo 12.

NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLAMENTE TOMO LOS PERSONAJES PARA CREAR HISTORIAS PARA DIVERTIRNOS Y PASAR UN RATO AGRADABLE.

Dedicado: Al club de Fans de Lavi y Allen.

Después de un buen rollo, pasemos a leer, ¡Gracias por su atención!

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL HECHIZO DEL ANGEL BLANCO**

En los periódicos, revistas, programas de chismes, hablaban siempre de la pareja de modelos que había tomado las pasarelas de las principales capitales del mundo de la moda, New York, París, Milán, era Yu Kanda un japonés de largo cabello negro con reflejos azules, alto, su cuerpo marcado, con un aire de que no merecía nadie su presencia, volvía loca a todas las fans y joven modelo ingles de nombre Allen Walker, su inocente rostro, era la fantasía de muchas, se rumoraba mucho acerca de que relación mantenían esos dos, siempre estaba juntos, aunque nunca lo habían confirmado, pero esa tarde esa sería la pregunta de los medios.

La Agencia de Modelos estaba preparando una fiesta para recibir a su máximas estrellas, los fotógrafos, se encontraba esperando a fuera del enorme rascacielos ubicado en la ciudad, de la limosina desciende, la pareja de jóvenes modelos, Kanda y Allen, el joven sonríe, el japonés los ignora olímpicamente toma de la mano al ingles, pasando por en medio de los periodistas, algo sorprende que el su dedo anular de Walker se puede ver un flamante anillo de diamantes, montado en oro blanco.

-Allen, ¿Y ese anillo?-grita un periodista emocionado, que estaba algunos metros de distancia de la pareja, Allen alcanzo escuchar.

-Es un regalo.-responde sonriente Allen, quien con una mano saluda a todos sus fanáticos, estaba realmente radiante, la felicidad se le veía en el rostro y no la podía negar.

-¿Habrá boda?-pregunto curiosa una reportera, la cual estaba a escasos centímetros de Yu, el cual le responde, algo raro en el detestaba a los medios, pero parecía que esta vez haría una excepción.

-Eres idiota o que, ponte los lentes.-expreso, una extraña mueca, que figuraba en su rostro, parecía ser una sonrisa, dejo impactados a todos, los cuales tomaron como un si.

Allen se apena, para todo es respuesta de parte de modelo moreno era un "si", sus guardaespaldas los hicieron entrar dentro del edificio, ya había sido muchas sorpresas, la noticia correría como pólvora, el alboroto se iba dejando atrás, ambos subían, era una pareja un poco disfuncional, pero había amor entre ellos.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba un pelirrojo saliendo de una biblioteca con un montón de libros entre las manos, su cabello ojo resaltaba y su ojos verdes, camino, un hombre mayor lo acompañaba, sus ojeras y su pequeña estatura lo hacían distinguirse.

-Panda es viernes, es fin de semana.-se quejaba el joven de nombre Lavi, nunca podía salir o descansar, las oraciones, eres mi sucesor, tienes que trabajar, nunca podrás ser un bla, bla.

-¿Cómo que panda?-le reprocho dándole un golpe en la espalda, su mano parecía una garra, Lavi tiro todos los libros, el panda decidió ir a buscar una taxi.-Apúrate flojo, voy por un taxi.

-Esta bien panda.-esta vez no lo había escuchado, fue buscando por todos lados libros, hasta que llego a un puesto de revistas, se incorporo al haber levantado, y vio una revista con la foto de un ángel de cabellos blancos, estaba desnudo, solamente unas alas en su espalda, anunciaba un perfume de nombre tentación, la tentación era él, se dio un zape en la cabeza, pues comenzó a ver puras imágenes del ángel, en todas partes, todas las revistas tenían su imagen, vestido de diferentes maneras, grandes espectaculares, camiones con su rostro, en verdad esta vez el panda si que le había dado fuerte en la cabeza.

-Dios me estoy volviendo loco veo a ese ángel en todas partes.-se dijo así mismo, o eso creyó por que alguien le contesto.

-No se esta volviendo loco, simplemente cayo bajo el hechizo del ángel blanco.-le responde el tendero del puesto de revistas.

-El hechizo del ángel blanco...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: CASUALIDADES**

Dentro de las oficinas de la agencia más popular del momento de nombre **"EXTASIS" **la más popular de New York, con oficinas en las ciudades de Milán, Italia; Londres, Inglaterra; París, Italia, estaba de fiesta, se había acabado la semana de la moda y todos sus modelos regresaban a su casa, hombres y mujeres realmente hermosos se podían ver por todos lados dentro del edificio, automóviles último modelo, los cuales eran considerados por todos la perfección hecha carne, cuando Kanda y Allen entraron fueron abrazados por las personas que trabajaban en el lugar, fotógrafos, publicitas, editores de revistas, terminaron las ceremonias, continuaron su camino, subieron al ascensor, algunos besos y quejas, cuando el ascensor se abrió y dejo ver lo jóvenes que habían causado tanto alboroto a su llegada, estaban tomados de la manos.

-Bienvenidos sean.-expreso Miranda Lotto una mujer de origen alemán de 30 años, su cabello negro a los hombros, tenía unas ojeras, de manera cortés pero hecha un manojo de nervioso les dio la bienvenida, ella era la agente de Yu Kanda desde que había iniciado su carrera como su modelo, hace ya 5 años de eso, ¿Cómo no se había suicidado? Al tratar de cumplir cada uno de los deseos de Kanda, que no era por decir "sencillos" Esa es una pregunta que nadie ha podido responder, ¿Cómo consiguió que la aceptara como su agente?

Le hablo Allen, Kanda se había desparecido del lugar, se sintió tan aliviada,-Allen, te he comprando unos dangos están delicioso, no te preocupes son bajos en grasa, aunque tu tienes un metabolismo envidiable.

-Hola.-dijo en su suspiro Marie, el cual estaba sentando frente al computador, Allen buscaba con la mirada a su novio, y quien respondió de esa pregunta, fue el mismo Marie superviso de piso, encargado de coordinar a todos los agentes.-Fue haber al director, ya sabes lo quiere como un hijo, y se preocupa por él, ¿Ya se entero de que hará ese calendario de ropa interior de CK?

-Me matará, voy haciendo mi testamento.-dijo con pesar Miranda, la nueva cuenta para Yu Kanda, era hacer una campaña de ropa interior para una famosa marca masculina.-Me suicidare antes de que se entere de que esta firmado el contrato y tendrá que hacerlo.

-No te matará, solamente toma un pasaje para Alaska.-dice Daysa de manera burlona, saco un boleto con ese destino.-Hay no se le ocurrirá buscarte, como la vez que se entero de que no conseguiste la campaña para que fuera pareja de Allen en aquella campaña en Pro del medio ambiente y fue Tikky en su lugar, y te hizo pilotear un avión 14 horas por que no había vuelos hasta dos horas después, ya que se encontraba Okinawa para apoyar la causa contra el cáncer.

"RECUERDOS MIRANDA"

En Okinawa 4:00 AM en el hotel, Yu Kanda encendía el televisor y vio algo con horror, era Allen Walker totalmente desnudo su cabello blanco siendo mojado por el agua de la lluvia, sentado sobre una piedra en una cascada, Tikky Mikky salía del agua ambos decían:

-Cuida la naturaleza.-dijo Tikky

-Si no nunca más podrás disfrutar de esta bella imagen.-expreso Allen.

Yu Kanda vio ese comercial, llamo al celular de Miranda, ella trato de correr, pero ya era tarde, frente a ella se encontraba un celoso novio con una katana en mano, fue una completa estupidez hospedarse en un hotel que contara con armas, comenzó a correr…

-Nos regresamos ahora mismo New York.-le grito, la mujer tembló, solamente Allen podría salvarla en estos momentos, pero se encontraba en otro continente.

-Pero Kanda no hay vuelos hasta la 6 AM.-trataba de decirle, no hay nada peor que un supermodelo enojado, celoso y con ganas de matar a otro modelo, ¿Cuántas veces podía repetir modelo?

-Tu pilotearas el vuelo.-le dice y termino arrastrándola, 14 horas había piloteado el avión, muchos rezaban para que nada les pasara"

"FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS DE MIRANDA"

Daysa se burlo, otra carrera Made in Japan, Marie la compadeció, Lou Fa trataba de entregarle a Walker una carta en un sobre rosa, Shifu estaba abriendo las cartas de amor de las fans de Kanda y Walker, ese era su trabajo, clasificarlas y dar un resumen.

-Muchas gracias.-responde Allen, tomo su bolsa de dangos y se sentó al lado de Marie, Miranda siempre decía lo mismo, terminada perseguida por Kanda medio día, luego que se cansara, le daría un beso y saldrían a divertirse, en algún lugar de moda, la vida de supermodelo, todos quieren estar contigo y todos cumplen tus deseos.

Viendo alunas imágenes por computadoras las nuevas fotografías de los books de los modelos que llegaron a su ausencia, algunos eran demasiados jóvenes, otros con mayor experiencia, la nueva era Fo originaria de China, de estatura mediana, demasiado grosera, varias veces habían censurado sus apariciones en televisión, recordó cuando fue a China, de recién iniciaba su carrera como modelo, junto a Lenalee y Yu, en ese tiempo no se llevaba muy bien que digamos con el, Fo parecía una Kanda en versión mujer, su agente era Bak Chan, un hombre de cabello rubio, alto, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, esa cámaras hasta en el baño le resultaron muy extrañas, así que tuvo que cuidarse en todo momento, ese era el cuarto para Lenalee, pero Komui el agente y sobreprotector de la chica, un hombre de 28 años, totalmente dedicado a su hermana, que a duras penas había aceptado su noviazgo, había dicho que no dejaría de vigilarlo ni un según, así que cambiaron las habitaciones, los hermanos dormirían juntos, y Kanda y Allen en habitaciones separadas.

Sus recuerdos se terminaron, por otra parte Miranda se encontraba descalzando en su silla, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono, es hizo que pegara el grito y fuera corriendo a donde se encontraba el director, se tropezó varias veces, Marie corrió ayudarla, entre ellos parecía haber más que una simple amistad, hacían linda pareja.

Se puso a revisar un book en especial hace 5 años que lo había hecho, no pensaba que aun lo tuvieran, en su casa no tenía ni una sola imagen, una foto con una mujer de cabello negro largo, traía una falda corta negra, sonriente...el motor fallo...todo se volvió gris, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una joven de lentes y cabello negro, ahora era feliz y estaba de nuevo enamorado.

-Bievenido seas Walker.-dijo una temerosa Lou Fa, la más devota fan de Allen, enamorada, sirviente y agente del joven inglés, estaba toda sonrojada, se encontraban detrás de ellas dos jóvenes sosteniéndola, por que al parecer se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Hola Lou, ¿Revisamos esta tarde en el restaurante la agenda de esta semana?-le dice sonriente, y al instante cae desmayada, esto se repetía todos los días, un director de la agencia volaba por los aires, estrellándose contra una pila de fotos de la última colección de ropa deportiva que promocionaba Daysa, un modelo que no tenía cara de modelo, pero una suerte, el "padre" Tiedoll de su prometido, en verdad quería mucho a su "hijo", pero siempre terminaba siendo arrojado por las aires,

-Hola Chico.-saludo el modelo portugués, Tikky Mikky quien lo abrazo por la espalda dándole un beso en el cuello, Allen se puso rojo de coraje y le soltó tremendo golpe en el estomago, una cachetada sería de niña, le rompería toda su cara, ganando de que muchos ojos lo vieran espantoso, pronto sería su funeral.-¿Por qué de tan mal humor? Solamente fue un simple beso, ¡Ya se que paso! Deseas que te de otro.

-Estoy comprometido imbecil, si quisiera un beso se lo pediría mi prometido.-responde Allen, quien va ayudar a despertar a su manager, quien se encontraba soñando que ella era un princesa y que su amado Walker la rescataría, pero escucho las palabras prometido y de nuevo se desmayo.-Te quiero 20 metros alejado de mi sino quieres que te mate.

-Pero no casado.-le responde con picardía-Eres muy joven para casarte apenas tiene 21 años

-Pero yo te hago que te alejes de él.-responde Kanda, el cual se tronaba los dedos, Tikky lo había desafiado, Allen tomo entro los brazos su manager, no respondía, le estaba preocupando, sus desmayos nunca duraban tanto, además que un homicidio estaba apunto de suceder, Tieldol quien estaba recuperado se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

-Lou Fa no despierta-decía Allen, preocupado...quería matar a Tiky Mikky o salvar a su agente.-Miranda, llama a enfermería.

-Allen, no puedo tengo que tratar de detener a Kanda.-alego la alemana.-Kanda por favor no lo mates.

-¡Cállate!-le grito.

-Kanda por favor no le grites a Miranda.-le pido Marie.

-¡Te lo encargo Kanda!-le grita Allen y sale en brazos con Miranda

Miranda trataba de hacer que se tranquilizará, Marie trataba de atrapar Yu, Tikky lo observa con una mirada burlona en su rostro, no había sido muy buena idea contratar a ese tipo, desde que ingreso trataba de acercarse a Allen, al igual que la joven modelo adolescente Road Kamelot, Kanda estaba conciente de que su prometido era deseado por muchos y muchas, podía lidiar con eso, siempre y cuando...con se tratará de ese.

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD

En el taxi, se encontraba Lavi con dos cajas completas de revistas del ángel blanco, "Panda" su abuelo, estaba dormido, ¿Cómo era posible tanta belleza en una persona? las estaba hojeando con cuidado, hasta que se percato de algo que no le gusto nada y no entendía la razón, se encontraba un su ángel, al lado de otro, de cabello negro, de negro ambos mirándose en el espejo espalda con espalda, vestidos con largos sacos negros, eran la portada de un libro llamando "La Orden Obscura" era atractivo como si fuera una belleza demoníaca, y el otro la salvación.

-Su nombre es Allen Walker es un modelo ingles de 19 años, creo, se encuentra actualmente en esta ciudad para promocionar una marca de relojes.-le dice muy animado.-Mi hija sabe todo de él, es un niño muy bonito, me gustaría que fuera mi yerno, si fuera posible, jajaja.

-Si que lo es.-Lavi dijo eso sin pensar.

-Solamente que es como un ángel hermoso y perfecto, solamente los tipos como el de la tapa de ese libro puede aspirar a estar con él o modelos hermosas como lo fue la señorita Lee, quien fue su novia hace algunos años, lastima que se muriera en aquel tragico accidente.-djo el señor taxista, ¿Solamente los tipos como él? Ambos modelos, ambos ricos y bellos. ¿Por qué no le gustaba esa idea? Todo el trayecto, fue de esta manera.

-¿Cómo se llama el modelo?-le pregunto, el de la belleza demoníaca.

-Yu Kanda.-le responde el hombre.-Toda la ciudad esta puesta con las imágenes de ambos

-Vaya, es japonés.-agrego, el otro asiente, la casa de ambos se encontraba a la afueras de la ciudad, pero era un caos en verdad tratar de salir del centro de la ciudad, cuando se percataron que había un joven que se veía muy desesperado, por encontrar un taxi, Lavi pensó que se lucía muy mal, así que debía estar loco, pero decidió ayudarlo.-Pare podemos compartir el taxi con ese joven.

-En verdad usted es de otro mundo, nadie se bajaría para ayudar a un completo desconocido.-dijo el viejo taxista, se estacionaron, Lavi, lo trataba de llamar pero al parecer no escuchaba, por que estaba muy nervioso, se dijo así mismo, que clase de persona era, e se paraba en medio de la nada para ayudar un completo extraño.

Se bajo del taxi, atravesó los coches, media aproximadamente 1.75, su cabello era gris, sus hermosos ojos, estaba vestido de playera negra, una gorra de marca con la imagen de una calavera, estaba al lado de una mujer.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-le pregunto, no podía ser...esto era demasiada casualidad...

-No mi agente se desmayo...no despierta.-dice Allen preocupado, que sabría Dios como acabo así.

-Ángel blanco.-se quedo sin palabras, Allen lo escucho y rió un poco, últimamente así le apodaban.

-Así me apodan, pero mi nombre es Allen mucho gusto.-dice Allen de manera burlona, le causaba gracia como lo llamaban algunos.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: ROJO

La ciudad de New York, posee miles de habitantes, ¿Qué posibilidades? Existen que dos personas se encuentren, dos personas las cuales sus vidas son totalmente diferentes, por un simple incidente del destino.

Lavi se encontraba frente a la fantasía de muchas personas, encontrarse con el ángel blanco, el cual estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia de él.

-Me puedes decir Allen, creo que será más cómodo, que decirme ángel blanco todo el tiempo.-dijo Allen sentándose al lado de Lou Fa, llevaba casi dos horas tratando de conseguir un taxi, parecía una tarea titánica hacerlo, puso su cabeza en su regazo, lo volteo a ver y puso una sonrisa en sus labios, le pareció curioso el color de su cabello rojo, debía estar de simple en esos momentos, pero le gusto ese color.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Sino me lo dices tendré que decirte pelirrojo.

-Mi nombre es Lavi.-responde el pelirrojo, Allen era perfecto, tanto como por dentro, como por fuera, era educado y se preocupaba por los demás, Lavi pudo ver de cercas al ángel, la verdad no era como esos tontos modelos, egocéntricos, que solamente se preocupan por ellos, él se preocupaba por los demás, ¿Todo eso pudo conocer en pocos minutos? Quien lo escuchara diría que esta loco.-Si quieres los puedo llevar al hospital.

-Muchas gracias pareciera que tengo mala suerte, tenemos casi dos horas tratando de que un taxi se pare, pero no lo consigo.-le dice agradecido, Lavi sintió que su corazón se le acelero, tomo el joven peliblanco a su agente entre brazos, una persona que se preocupaba por los demás, pensó alguna vez que en ese medio todas las personas, eran frívolas y que solamente les importaban como se veían, pero no puedes juzgar un libro por su portada diría el panda.-Lavi en verdad te debo la vida, no se hasta que horas podría haber conseguido el taxi, se me olvido el celular en la oficina.

-No tienes que.-Lavi los condujo al taxi, cuando el chofer vio quien era salió ayudarlos, a introducir a la joven, estaba nervioso el veterano conductor, Lavi parecía que estaba en un hermoso sueño.- ¿Lo podemos llevar al hospital más próximo? No han conseguido ningún taxi.

-Claro que si.-expreso el señor con alegría.-Permítame yo la llevo.

-Muchas gracias.-el ángel blanco les dijo, el panda no había despertado, en verdad tenía el sueño muy pesado, todos estaban nerviosos, la situación era de lo más extraña, Lavi pensaba que si siempre era capaz de conversar durante horas, este era el momento para hacerlo, pero las palabras parecía atascarse en su boca, no conseguía salir alguna estaba embelesado con la belleza de ese ser.

Allen se quedo dormido un rato, los hombres procuraron no hablar, para no levantarlo, hasta que llegaron un hospital.

-Si que tiene suerte joven.-dijo el chofer, lo vio por el retrovisor al joven, en verdad era tan hermoso.

-Mucha, pero no se por que no puedo hablar.-le toco uno de los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro, lucía cansando, sintió como su corazón se acelero, nunca antes le había sucedido esto, parecer un colegial enamorado, tenía ya 24 años, era profesor en la facultad de literatura de la universidad de la ciudad, pero si alguien le pregunta si ¿Alguna vez le ha gustado una persona? Muchas, había ya salido con diferentes mujeres, algunas relaciones estables, pero….en tan solo un día su mundo comenzó a girar y no tendría una idea del cambio que daría al involucrarse en otro mundo, en el mundo de Allen Walker, un mundo el cual....

Allen Walker dormía placidamente en aquel asiento del taxi, tenía horas sin hacerlo, Kanda y él, estuvieron toda la semana en pasarelas y cócteles, disfrutando y haciendo relaciones públicas, no tuvieron tiempo para disfrutarlo como pareja, pero realmente eso no importaba, el estar con él es lo único importante, quizás tenga un carácter endemoniado, no sea el gran conversador o cuando hable, terminen discutiendo por alguna tontería y riendo como mocosos, cuando lo tuvo su primer encuentro con él, si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminarían enamorados y comprometidos le hubiera pateado el trasero.

LONDRES, INGLATERRA AÑOS ATRÁS

Allen Walker de diez años llegaba por primera vez la oficina de EXTASIS, vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, y un chaleco gris, su cabello perfectamente peinado, sus mejillas rojas, estaba algo ansioso, era su entrevista para quedarse como modelo de oficial, había hecho algunos comerciales y una pasarela por año, deseaba seguir los pasos de su madre, la cual no importaba que tan cansada estuviera, o el trabajo siempre estaba con él, era la gran modelo Katherina Walker, una hermosa mujer de cabello gris ondulado, largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, delgada, alta, siempre perfecta, lo estaba esperando con el director de la agencia de modelos, él había llegado de un viaje con su tío Mana Walker, vio una enorme fila de jóvenes aspirantes.

-Son demasiado.-expreso en voz alta, los casting eran exhaustos una joven de 17 años se le acerco.

-Soy Miranda Lotto, ¡Tu debes ser Allen Walker! te llevare a la oficina del director.-le expreso la joven, su cabello estaba largo, se veía un poco cansada.-En verdad te parece a Katherina, tu madre siempre habla de ti, todos esperamos que podamos ayudarte en tu naciente carrera.

-Muchas gracias señorita Lotto.-responde Allen, Miranda se sonroja, en verdad era un niño muy hermoso, le encantaría ser su agente.

-Puedes decirme Miranda.-le tomo de la mano, este niño tenía un enorme carisma, estaba segura que llegaría muy alto, caminaron, la joven alemana le mostraba todas las instalaciones.

La mayoría de los que trabajaban en las oficinas fueron a conocer Allen Walker, era imposible resistirse a ese niño, a sus mejillas sonrojadas, parecía que tuviera unas alas blancas en su espalda, correcto y educado, siempre saludando o haciendo una ligera inclinación.

ACTUALIDAD

No entendió como se sintió en confianza, pero no le dio miedo al contrario sintió que nada le pasaría, lo último que pensó antes de dormir fue, en lo curioso que se le hizo el rojo.

OFICINA EXISTASIS

Kanda se encontraba en una esquina con un inconsciente Tikky Mikky, una Miranda pensando en donde enterrarían en cadáver y buen abogado, Marie pensando en cambiar de empleo, Tieldol tratando de abrazar a su hijo, Daysa picando con un palito al modelo portugués.

-Tikky ¿Otra vez estuvo acosando a Allen?-pregunto una persona desde la puerta, muy alegre, el cual se acerco al modelo inconciente, era un hombre peinado de dos trenzas.-La verdad no entiendo que gana en hacerlo, Kanda si sigue así lo matara.

-Si Jerry.-responde Marie, Jerry era el chef personal de Allen, el cual siempre viajaba con el joven, tenían que cuidar su alimentación, esto siempre ponía los nervios de punta de Jerry, que tenía que buscar la manera de hacerlo con la menor cantidad de calorías posible, cocinarlos a vapor o como fuera, viajaba a los lugares más remotos para conseguirlo, para entrenarse en las practicas culinarias. Actualmente regresaba de un viaje de entrenamiento de Marruecos

En la puerta también apareció una mujer de estatura baja, cabello gris, estaba vestida con ropas china, una camisa roja, un pantalón negro, el cabello a los hombros era detenido por una diadema, detrás de ella estaba un hombre rubio con aproximadamente 15 maletas, el cual estaba enojado, gritaba a la joven.

-FOO AYUDAME.-grito el Chan, la joven lo ignoro olímpicamente, la cual se piso sin querer a Tikky, que digamos con su hermana Road, esas dos era un duelo de chicas groseras, muchos canales había querido comprar sus peleas y pasarlas pago por evento.

Esto había pasado hace años, cuando recién iniciaba en el modelaje todos, Allen Walker se encontraban durmiendo

-¿Dónde esta Walker?-pregunto la china, la cual era amiga del ingles o por lo menos tenían una relación bastante extraña, donde se insultaba, peleaban y discutían pero al final ambos se apoyaban.-He venido a visitarlo.

-No se encuentra.-el japonés, respondió secamente, Miranda le llevo un te, este se lo tomo, si Allen no llamaba en 5 minutos más Kanda movería cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarlo.

-FOOOOOOOOOOOO.-grito Bak, que se calló con todas las maletas encima, en verdad esa joven lo trataba como su esclavo, volteó y vio a la alemana, no era el único al que trataba como esclavo, creo que la única que se salvaba era Lou, le toco el modelo más normal, no corrección nadie se salvaba.

La semana de la moda ha terminado, todos sus modelos han regresado, los primeros modelos fueron Yu Kanda, Allen Walker, Fo, Tikky Mikky y Daysa Barry, la verdad es que esa oficina pronto se convertiría en un caos.

**TAXI**

Lavi observo un momento a la mujer, la cual se encontraba recostaba sobre su regazo, deseaba que Allen descansara, su cabeza se acomodo en su hombro, sus mejillas se encendieron, la agente despertó después de un buen rato, justo cuando estaba enfrente del hospital.

-Kyaaaaaaaa.-grito desperada, hizo que el taxista casi chocara.

-¿Qué pasa?-despertó de golpe Allen, encontrándose con el rostro de Lavi frente a frente, sus labios se rozaron…

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de Mai y Ju:**

Ju: Hola queridos lectores, somos Maiza y Julian al habla, solamente para agradecerles su preferencia y que nos sigan leyendo, en esto que es nuestro primer fic de DGM, nada nos pertenece.

Mai: Es cierto, solamente lo hacemos por diversión y por que se nos metió en la cabeza la idea del fic, recomendamos que lean las advertencias del primer capítulo, no quiero que después se quejen con nosotros.

Ju: Muchas gracias a Gravy-Girl por sus comentarios, Apple Rin, Yuki-soma Chikon, que nos motivan a seguir escribiendo, este capítulo esta que arde, ypasará cada cosa.

**CAPÍTULO 4: NEGRO PRIMERA PARTE**

Quedaron a escasos centímetros de quedarse estampados contra la pared, el panda se levanto, observo donde estaba, no comprendió nada, el taxista respiraba con dificultad, Lou Fa estaba aterrorizada se aferraba al asiento del conductor, no sabía donde estaba, estaba pensando la peor, Allen estaba rozando los labios de Lavi, sus ojos abiertos estaban al igual que los del pelirrojo, su corazón acelerado, estaba encima del hombre, no supo a causa de que, si del beso o de que había estado apunto de morir, trataba de incorporarse.

-Creo que me quedare yo también en el hospital.-expreso el taxista, mientras salía del coche algunos curiosos se comenzaron ha acercar.-He tenido un día demasiado loco.

-Ni que lo digas.-responde Allen, Lavi le ayudo a incorporarse aunque a él, no le molestaba en absoluto esa situación, sus labios eran muy suaves, en un atrevimiento los rozó de nuevo con sus dedos.

-¿Lavi? En que momento me vas a explicar que estamos haciendo en frente de un hospital.-dijo el panda, dándole tremendo zape, que lo hizo volver a la realidad.-Una muy buena.

-¿Walker?-pregunto asustada Lou, la cual hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no desmayarse de la impresión, tenía que salvar a su amado Allen, de esas personas que le querían hacer daño.-Nos han secuestrado, pero no se preocupe todo estará bien, deben llevarnos algún lugar, pronto pedirán el rescate y regresaremos a casa.

-Yo te lo puedo explicar.-dijo Lavi, era muy fácil de explicar, esa mañana había salido de la biblioteca, a la cual había acompañado a su abuelo hacer su trabajo, él era decano de la universidad donde era profesor, el panda se molesto por que el quería tener ese día libre para descansar, pero fue golpeado y sus libros dieron en diferentes direcciones, termino frente a un puesto de revista que estaba tapizado de imágenes de Allen Walker del cual se había enamorado, un modelo el cual parecía un hermoso ángel blanco, el cual estaba en medio de la calle, con una mujer desmayada que era su manager, la cual hace algunos segundos había gritado como loca, bueno tomando en consideración que se encontraban ambos en un taxi, sin conocer a nadie y teniendo la responsabilidad de proteger al ángel blanco, el también gritaría un momento ¡ENAMORADO!

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado en tan solo un día? De una persona que apenas había visto tan solo en una revista, conocerlo y creerlo el ser más perfecto de la creación.

-Espero, por que no es la única que no sabe nada aquí.-responde el panda, Allen se encontraba tratando de hacer entender a la mujer lo que estaba pasando, algunas veces Yu tenía razón en lo que decía tenía que darle vacaciones, se estresaba con mucha facilidad.- ¿Tu eres el hijo de Katherina Walker?

OFICINA EXTASIS

Encontramos Fo sentada encima de Tiky Mikky, estaba algo enfadada, había hecho un vuelo de 15 horas para ver a Allen y no encontrarlo le ponía de un pésimo humor, además de que el Kanda y Lotto, no estaba, ¿En donde demonios estarían? Todos se encontraban ya trabajando.

-Te puedes quitar de encima.-dijo Mikky.

-No.-responde Fo, la cual no lo soportaba para nada.

-¿Dónde esta el psicópata?-le pregunta estaba exhausto, había regresado de Milán, puesto que adoraba a Walker, y no estaba dispuesto a cedérselo a ese, en realidad era lo único que tenía en común con esa grosera maleducada que tenía encima, que ambos estaba tras el ingles.-¿Te has enterado que se comprometieron?

-Enserio no sabía, dudo que ese compromiso se culmine.-responde la grosera de Fo.

-¿Por qué lo afirmas tan segura?-pregunto el portugués, el cual estaba encontrando esta conversación por lo más interesante, todos parecían dar por hecho que el matrimonio de esos dos se celebraría en el verano del próximo año.

-Por que Allen se quedará conmigo.-le responde la mujer de cabello gris, la cual estaba sonriendo, se paro de encima del otro, estaba muy segura de sus palabras, Tikky se sorprendió.-Te lo puedo asegurar.

-Yo he venido para evitar ese matrimonio.-responde, ambos estaban dispuesto acabar con ese compromiso, ambos estaban enamorados de Walker, los dos eran personas muy atractivas, que en algún momento de la vida de Allen fueron importantes o las marcaron.-Me lo llevaré a Portugal le encantará el clima y su gente.

Siempre había pensando todos como sería el momento en que las personas que estaban tras Allen decidieran atacar todas juntas, pues pronto lo verían, ambos sentados tomando café, la oficina los observo, por primera vez no estaba peleando o discutiendo, estaba conversando civilizadamente, de sus planes que los traían a la ciudad.

Fo estaba segura de si misma de evitar esa boda y ser ella quien se casará con Allen, era bien sabido por todos que Tiky gustaba de Allen desde el momento en que se conocieron, a Road Kalmelot también gustaba de él, era una modelo de estatura baja, cabello negro, gustaba del look gothic Lolita.

Pero aun faltaban otras tres personas, las cuales nadie se esperaba, esto sería una competencia por el corazón de Allen, en la cual Yu Kanda lo poseía, pero debería de cuidar, por que si no cualquiera de ellos lo podía hacer.

-¿Crees que si casan duraran?-pregunto Tikky.-Deberíamos ir a buscarlo nosotros.

-Tienes razón, si lo encuentra primero ese, lo secuestrara y nos lo dejará ver.-responde Fo, ambos dejaron sus tazas y salieron de aquel cuarto de oficina, empezaron a caminar con rumbo al ascensor.

Fotos de todos los modelos se encontraban en el camino, grandes pequeñas, portadas de revistas, grandes pantallas de televisión pasaban los comerciales, entrevistas hechas, programas de televisión.

Al fin llegaron al ascensor ambos lo tomaron, el silencio era bastante incomodo, pero en realidad si no fuera por su amor por cierta persona, ambos ni se hablarían, salieron del lugar, a donde se encontraban sus coches.

-Buena suerte.-se dijeron ambos.

-Voy por ti.-se escucho decir Kanda, colgó el celular.-No te preocupes se donde queda.

El coche de Miranda se puso en marcha, en asiento del copiloto estaba Yu Kanda, arrancaron, ella era quien lo conducía, al fin había comunicado, estaba en un hospital a las afueras de la ciudad.

**TAXI**

Al fin se había tranquilizado Lou, en verdad le había costado trabajo hacerlo, estaba muy histérica, la llevo al hospital, estaba afuera con Lavi y con su abuelo, los cuales estaba conversando apartados, esperaba que no lo regañaran demasiado.

-Gracias aquí te espero.-cuelga Allen, va con Lavi, cuando rozo la piel de otro una ligera corriente eléctrica le recorre el cuerpo.-Muchas gracias por prestarme el celular, no tardan en llegar por nosotros.

-No tienes que agradecerlo.-Lavi le dice sinceramente, en verdad era una persona amable, nada frívolo y se preocupa por las personas que están a su alrededor, era un placer conocerlo, poder conversar, unos momentos.

Hasta el panda se había tranquilizado, le dijo que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara, estaban los tres sentando en el pasto.

Allen se encerró en su pensamientos era en verdad hermoso, siempre se la pasaba tras los reflectores había olvidado lo hermoso que era ser simplemente una persona, disfrutar de los últimos rayos del sol, comer un helado del señor que vende del camión, ver a los niños jugando, era una vida que nunca había tenido, creció tras una cámara.

Nunca conoció a su papa, nadie de sus tíos hablaba nunca de él, no le importaba ya su madre era su mundo, era una modelo internacional, todas personas querían saber de ella….

**HACE AÑOS ATRÁS**

Miranda no había regresado, le dijo que entrara sol y Allen abrió la puerta de la oficina del director Tieldol, tenía demasiadas ganas de ver a su mama, tenía dos meses sin verla, debido sus vacaciones por el Mediterraneo con su tío Mana, estaba deslumbrante su cabello lacio, enfundada en un hermoso traje negro, sus guantes de piel blanco, pero algo no cuadraba en su imagen, con ella estaban con una niña de cabello negro largo, con dos coletas, vestida con unos short negro, zapatillas blancas, una blusa blanca, sentada en sus piernas, sus ojos brillantes, parecía una pequeña princesa, parecía un cuadro hermoso, le hizo sonrojarse, pero aun lado otro niño de cabello largo negro lacio, vestido de una manera extraña pensó, era como un vestido muy raro, que la abrazaba.

-Buenos días mama.-exclamo Allen

-Buenos días Allen.-responde Katherina.-Tengo unos invitados muy especiales, espero que se lleven bien.

-Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee.-le dice y le da un beso en la mejilla.-Vengo de China.

-Mi nombre es Allen, mucho gusto.-le puso una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que la niña se sonrojara.-Espero que seamos amigos.

-Vamos Yu, preséntate, se que serán los mejores amigos del mundo.-dice la mujer, Yu no lo hizo y siguió abrazado de la mujer, ella le acariciaba la cabeza, estaba muy cómodo, el hijo de la modelo se molesto, "ERA SU MADRE"

-SUELTA A MI MAMA.-dijo Allen molesto, corriendo abrazarla, Yu estaba molesto, estaba muy a gusto, no lo hizo, comenzaron a discutir, por la atención de la mujer, Lenalee trababa de tranquilizarlos.-Atiéndela cuando te hable.

Ese fue su primer encuentro con las dos personas que más amaría en toda su vida, la primera mujer a la que amo, por la cual hizo tantas locuras, como enfrentarse a un hermano súper celoso el cual le puso una y mil pruebas para aceptarlo, asegurándose de la amaría tanto como él y el primer hombre el cual le produciría una revolución en sus sentimientos.

-¿Eso es tu hijo?-pregunto Kanda.-No se parece a ti.

-A mi madre le hablas de usted.-responde Allen, quien va y abraza a su madre, no le molestaba que Lenalee la abrazará pero le desagrada que ese mocoso, arrogante lo hiciera.- Y Soy su hijo, así que déjala en paz.

Tiedol miraba la escena encantado, ese niño le parecía encantador, era un rebelde, grosero, pero a la vez tierno, siempre tan seguro de si mismo, era raro de que se encariñara tanto con una persona, pero lo había hecho con la mujer, cuando el trataba de abrazarlo, lo mandaba a volar muy lejos.

En eso entro Miranda quien traía el té, los dejo en escritorio, Lenalee era muy tranquila, la pequeña y ella eran amigas, había perdido a su madre Anita quien era actriz muy famosa en Asia y su padre Cross estaba hospitalizado en coma, lo más probable es que nunca despertará, hace solo unos meses atrás, su hermano Komui quien era modelo, pero se encontraba de viaje, así que después de muchas suplicas dejo que la pequeña se quedara con ellos, en los que terminaba su trabajo, no le gustaba ser una cargar para él.

Ella iniciaría su carrera como modelo en la nueva campaña de ropa para niñas que estaba por salir en una semana, la verdad siempre trataba de mostrarse alegre y ayudar a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, le ayudaba a servir el te, llevaba documentos de oficina en oficina.

-Miranda por favor detenga a Kanda.-le dice suplicante la niña.-Esta peleando con Allen.-Solamente a usted le hace caso.

En parte era cierto, Miranda Lotto a pesar de ser una auxiliar, se había convertido ya en la

**ACTUALIDAD**

El abuelo mando a Lavi a comprar unas bebidas, necesitaba hablar con el joven preguntarle donde se encontraba esa mujer, pero ¿Por qué? no podía decir nada hiriente de ella en frente del joven, quizás estaba comprendiendo que aunque fuera su hijo, no podía odiarlo, esa mujer causaba por poco que no naciera Lavi, que toda la familia se acabara, nunca se lo perdonaría, nunca perdonaría que Katherina Walker se hubiera enamorado de Jeiko su tesoro más grande, se lo intentara robar.

-Si soy hijo de Katherina-pregunto Allen.

-De….-cuando le iba a decir…aparece Yu Kanda un hombre de largo cabello, vestido con un elegante traje azul, su camisa era blanca, desabotonada los primeros botones, a su lado venía Miranda, que al verlo se tranquilizo.

-Yu.-dijo Allen al verlo, el hombre le ayudo a levantarse de la banca, negro y blanco combinan bien, le da un beso en los labios el cual corresponde.-Miranda ¿Podrías ir a ver como se encuentra Lou? Estoy preocupado por ella.

-Si.-ella se va.

-Te he dicho de que le des vacaciones, Miranda se puede encargar perfectamente de los dos.-dice Kanda, el cual abrazaba al peliblanco, estaba seguro del amor del peliblanco.-Es medio inútil pero puede hacerlo, o si no la mando Alaska.

-…-Allen se seguía preguntando ¿Cómo es que…esos podían trabajar juntos y después de tantos años? El no matarla y ella no suicidarse, Nada, estaba cansando y deseaba irse a su casa, tomar un relajante baño de tina junto su novio.


	5. Chapter 5

VEINTIDÓS AÑOS ATRÁS

LONDRES INGLATERRA

En el Distrito Convent Garden, en el restaurante de comida vegetariana Food For Thought, en la calle Neal Street, se encontraban los Walker; Luka un hombre de 34 años su cabello largo negro, sus ojos eran azules, vestía una camisa de manga larga, de color azul, pantalón negro, un chaleco azul marino, su chamarra de piel, Mana un hombre de 28 años, piel clara, sus ojos azules, pero su cabello negro, su abrigo estaba sobre sus piernas, y Katherina de 22 años, sus ojos grises, su cabello corto gris, su piel se asemejaba a la porcelana.

-Es bastante incomodo que ninguno de los dos hablen.-expreso Mana Walker.-Por favor Katherina dinos ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-Bien.-expreso cortante la mujer, vestida con una gabardina negra, y botas largas de piel café, era invierno, uno muy frío en aquella ciudad.

-Katherina, tu matrimonio ya es un hecho.-dijo Luka, el motivo de su reunión, era el compromiso matrimonial de su hermana con el hijo de su famoso banquero.-Nuestros padres ya te ha permitido demasiadas libertades, es hora que te comportes como una Walker.

-Ese hombre solamente le interesa tomarme como esposa, por ser "la supermodelo" más importante del mundo.-expreso Katherina, sacando un cigarrillo, sus nervios siempre se ponían así cuando le mencionaban su compromiso.-Sabes que no me casare nunca con ese bastardo.

-Tu estas enamorada de Jeiko, la cual no sabe nada al respecto y la haces venir siempre a tu lado, es ridículo que en todos los contratos hagas que ella tenga que viajar desde cualquier parte en que se encuentre para venir a fotografiarte, más aun me sorprende que siempre sedan a todos tus caprichos, las empresas que desean que tu seas su representante, habiendo más modelos y mucho más hermosas que tu.-expreso Luka de manera sarcástica, deseba que su hermana entendiera de una vez y por todas la realidad, además de que el hecho que ella fuera lesbiana le molestaba y le hacía constantes burlas en torno a su sexualidad, tal ves si se casaba volviera por el buen camino -Ella ya se caso y tiene un hijo de 2 años, ¿Pretendes destruir un matrimonio? Si no se enamoro de ti antes, dudo que lo haga ahorita, cásate y olvídate de esas tonterías.

-Amo a Jeiko más que a nadie en el mundo y aunque te moleste soy lesbiana, ya se que tu eres el que esta presionando a nuestros padres para encontrarme marido.-dice Katherina a Luka, la cual no tenía ningún reparo en hablar de su sexualidad, su agente siempre hacía cualquier cosa para que esto no saliera a la luz pública ya que la destruiría.-No entiendo por que se caso con ese tipo el no, tan simplón, tan poca cosa, es un pintor que jamás podrá brillar y darle a su hijo todo lo que necesita .

-¿Cómo lo hará si tu evitas que el triunfe?-cuestiono Luka a su hermana.-Tu aplastas cual quier tipo futuro que pueda tener.

ACTUALIDAD

Estaba frente a sus ojos Yu Kanda, el llamado demonio negro, el cabello negro azulado, alto, su cuerpo marcado, abrazaba al ángel blanco, ambos hacían la combinación perfecta, negro y blanco, sus labios estaba unidos, Allen le pasaba los dedos por el cabello, el otro introducía la lengua a su boca, jugueteaban ambas lenguas.

No le gustaba para nada la escena, deseaba gritar, evitarla, hacer cualquier cosa para que se separen, pero las palabras no le salían de su boca, no lograba hacerlo, solamente se quedaba rígido, los minutos parecían horas, ver esa escena le desagradaba, hasta que sintió que era golpeado por algo, ese algo era un portafolio y los refrescos que tenía en su mano se tiraron, lo bañaron todo.

-Discúlpeme, esta todo mojado permítame ayudarle.-dijo Miranda, la cual estaba muy nerviosa, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta mojarlo de esa manera? Debía morir, pensaba ella, pero el verdadero misterio era ¿Por qué fue Fo la que enfermo y no ella? Siendo que la alemana era lo doble de nerviosa y depresiva que la china.

-…-Lavi estaba en shock, Miranda se asusto, pensó que en verdad había hecho algo realmente mal o que lo lastimo enserio, y comenzó a pedir demasiadas disculpas, atrajo la atención de Kanda, si las miradas mataran ella ya desde hace años estaría muerta.

-"Ya regreso".-pensó Kanda, quien la mataría una vez que regresarán, como se le ocurría interrumpir.

-¿Qué paso con ella?-pregunto Allen a Miranda, quien seguía abrazado de Kanda, le sonrío a Lavi, Kanda se molesto por la interrupción, no saludo al pelirrojo, le acariciaba el cabello a su novio, realmente había pocas personas por las cuales Yu se llegaría a mostrar algún interés y esa cosa lo dudaba.- Lavi que bueno que regresaste, ya iba ir a buscarte, me tengo que retirar pero no quería irme sin darte las gracias por lo amable que fueron tu abuelo y tu en ayudarnos, no tengo palabras para agradecerlos, espero que acepten los dos una invitación a comer de mi parte el día que ustedes decidan.

-Si.-responde Lavi, no podía decir otra cosa, ¿Por qué no era capaz de decir por su puesto ahora mismo? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo reír? Era de las personas más divertidas y traviesas, pero en ese momento se comportaba tan gris, ¿Cómo podía haber imaginado tanto en tan solo unos momentos? Era prácticamente imposible que el ángel blanco no tuviera pareja, tal como había dicho el taxista, una supermodelo o un supermodelo, actores, directores de cine, estrellas de rock, alguno de ellos debería ser quien tuviera su corazón.

Debería agradecer a la vida de que lo pudo conocer, ¿Desde cuándo eran tan pesimista? En verdad ese día se tornaba cada vez más loco, ¿Cómo terminaría? No tenía una remota idea, en un momento era un profesor preocupado por que nunca descansaba y ahora…

-Allen lamento decirte que Lou tiene que tomar vacaciones, esta muy mal de los nervios, he hablado con el doctor y llame a la oficina.-dice Miranda, tomo un poco de aire.- Su respuesta fue que tomara unas vacaciones para que pueda recuperarse lo más pronto posible, las cuales van hacer en una isla del Caribe, si lo deseas me puedo encargar de tu carrera, hasta que ella regrese, solo serán por unos meses te aseguro que haré un buen trabajo, ya me entrego toda tu agenda y me informo acerca de los proyectos próximos, estoy poniéndome al corriente de todos los detalles de las próximas semanas.

-Lamento escuchar que esta en esa condición, ¿Pero Miranda no es mucho trabajo para ti? Digo la carrera de Yu va creció cada vez más, y cargarte la mía, es prácticamente un suicidio la carga de trabajo-le pregunto, Kanda la vio y esta supo que si decía otra cosa que no fuera "SI", acabaría muerta en el río, así que… ni loca se le ocurriría decirle que si era demasiado trabajo, sobre todo por que tenía que decirle que tenía una campaña de ropa interior de CK la próxima semana y lo obligo a firmar el contrato mientras estaba con Allen viendo televisión y no le prestaba atención, para que se fuera pronto firmaría cualquier cosa, tuvo que aprender sus trucos ¿No?.

¡Por Dios era Miranda Lotto! Manager, agente, cocinera, relojera, vestuarista, secretaria, decoradora, chofer, piloto, ama de llaves, plomera, jardinera, relacionista pública, telefonista, contadora, biógrafa, abogada de Kanda, claro que podrá con una cuenta más a su cargo.

-Claro que no Allen será un placer para mí hacerme cargo de tu cuenta.-responde Miranda, siente que esta segura su vida por tan solo unos días más.-Bueno tenemos que marcharnos, tienen una sesión fotográfica a las 6pm, se renovarán los books de todos los modelos, así que démonos prisa, el trafico estará espantoso a estas horas.

Allen se percato que Lavi casi no hablo, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de agradecer toda la ayuda que les dio, Miranda y Yu ya se encontraba en el automóvil, se despidió del abuelo, cuando fue el turno de Lavi le dijo.

-Lavi ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos? Te encantará modelos hermosas vendrán-le pregunto, Lavi se sorprendió por la proposición, Allen le estaba invitando acompañarlos, su abuelo lo observo esperando a ver que respuesta daba.-No ¿gustaría también acompañarnos?

-No gracias tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.-responde el señor, con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, yo si voy.-había pensado en negarse, si señor en negarse…pero lo más probable es que nunca más pudiera estar junto Allen Walker, aprovecharía cada segundo que pudiera para estar con él, Miranda le abrió la puerta al más joven y en segundos se quedo dormido, tenían varios días durmiendo muy poco, el japonés descansaba cómodamente en el hombro del ingles.

Al fin Miranda había terminado de arreglar la estancia de Fo en el hospital, y hacer las llamadas necesarias a la oficina para el viaje de la china, Lavi estaba viendo el cielo, cuando la vio regresar con una bolsa blanca.

-Perdón por la tardanza.-tan solo había tardado 10 minutos, le entrego una bolsa, estaba muy nerviosa, se notaba que pensaría que no le tomaría a bien su atrevimiento.-Lamento haber causado el accidente, aquí tiene un cambio de ropa, espero que le guste y que se divierta con nosotros, mi nombre es Miranda Lotto y soy en este momento la agente de Kanda y Allen.

-No tenías que molestarte, mi nombre es Lavi Derek.-agradece el hombre de cabello pelirrojo, vio el contenido de la bolsa era un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unas zapatillas deportivas pintadas con aerosol, una playera roja estampada con una cruz y rojas negras bordadas en pedrería, con una bufanda verde.

-Por favor pruébeselo y sino es de su agrado lo puedo cambiar por otro.-le dice un poco más tranquila.-Bueno vámonos que se nos hace tarde y solamente tenemos una hora para llegar, abróchese el cinturón.

-Bueno.-lo subió al coche, cuando se puso el cinturón, se dio cuenta de que en verdad que el día apenas comenzaba, la mujer manejaba como alma que lleva el diablo, y el estaba en verde todo regresaba.

Atrás los dos dormían plácidamente, mientras Miranda la mujer que siempre parecía estar nerviosa y apunto de suicidarse, se comportaba como una corredora de autos profesional.

Se agarro con toda la fuerza que tenía del asiento, esos dos no despertaban en verdad estaban cansados, bueno quería un poco de diversión en su vida, deseaba poder cambiar la rutina ahora lo estaba haciendo.

COCHE DE TIKY MIKY

Una camioneta Lincon blanca, se encontraba manejando por la calles de la gran manzana, su nombre era Tiky Mikky, originario de Portugal, edad 32 años, personalidad alegre y despreocupada, encantador y seductor, nunca había existido una persona que se le resistiera, por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que conoció ALLEN WALKER.

-¿Por qué tengo que traerte?-pregunto el portugués, a la mujer que se encontraba pintándose las uñas al un lado de él, la cual usaba una falda rosa y una camisa de satén blanco, con unas finas sandalias de tacón de 18 centímetros.

-Por que me debes un favor ¿Oh crees que alguno de la oficina te iba informar donde sería la sesión?-le responde la mujer.-No te soportan para nada, harán cualquier cosa para librarse de ti, todos los apoyan a ya sabes quien, en mi caso yo te jubilaría y me libraría de ti, tienes ya 32 años, antes has podido seguir haciendo pasarelas eres un anciano, ¿Cómo puedes moverte aun?

-¿Te debo un favor?-pregunto Miky, la verdad detestaba deberle favores a esa mujer, pero ayudarse mutuamente, era la mejor opción por lo menos hasta que pudieran reencontrarse con Allen Walker.

Al fin estaban al pie de aquel rascacielos ubicado en la Avenida Madison, los periodistas ya se encontraban esperándolos, no eran posible se reproducían como plagas.

Los habían rodeado, ¿Dónde esta el tipo gordo, inútil que era su agente? Y lo invoco, los dos agentes se encontraban dispersando a los reporteros, el come dulces y Bak Chan, ambos con unos guardaespaldas se dedicaron abrirles camino, entre el mar de reporteros que los rodeaban.

-Al fin llegaste.-le dice Fo, la iban protegiendo 4 hombres corpulentos a la pequeña modelo, los cuales formaban una singular torre para protegerla.

-Ni te quejes, tú te subiste a esa camioneta sola, me encontré con este y llamamos a los guardaespaldas, tu fotógrafo ya llego, lamento informarte que Jeiko Derek solamente hará las fotografías de Kanda, se ha negado a trabajar con los otros modelos, hasta con Allen.-dijo Bak, quien no los soportaba para nada, Tiky Miky estaba atrás de ella, escuchaba todo.-Ha todos los agentes ha sorprendido la decisión de ella, menos Miranda que casi se cae de las escalares, sino es por que un pelirrojo la sostuvo.

-Bastante, la mayoría se muere por trabajar con Allen y que alguien lo rechace es una noticia.-dice Tiky, quien escuchaba la conversación, sus propios guardaespaldas lo rodeaban.

-Mujer loca Jeiko, ¿A ti te rechazo ya?-le pregunto Fo, al parecer estaba cansada ya que no dijo algo sarcástico con la pregunta, al fin entraron al edificio, en la entrada se encontraban atascados los modelos novatos.

-Hace años, pero mi fotógrafo es Noah Calm, cuando me cambie de agencia el también lo hizo.-le responde, los fotógrafos no dejaban de sacar las imágenes, conforme caminaban iban siendo aplastados los periodistas.

-¿Noah Calm? Es el mismo que hará tu book.-responde Bak, llegaron a la recepción, en ella se encontraba Miranda Lotto vestida con una bata blanca al igual que un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, ambos tenían un caja de vidrio en sus manos, que tenía varias joyas, relojes, prendedores, anillos de diamantes, aretes, pulseras, en verdad, ambos caminaban con cuidado iban a tomar el elevador.

Fo fue llevada por los vestuaristas a otro piso, de esta manera se separo del moreno, por su parte Tiky los alcanzo a ver, en verdad estaba de suerte, camino de manera rápida para alcanzarlos, solamente era cuestión de seguirla y daría con esa persona, ambos subieron al elevador, cuando estaba apunto de cerrar, ese hombre puso la mano, y se tuvo que detener la puerta, se introdujo con los dos, el espacio en verdad estaba reducido.

Lavi observo la reacción de Miranda Lotto, la cual estaba molesta, lo ignoraba olímpicamente, mientras se dedicaba a ver un punto fijo en la pared de elevador, serían 14 pisos sin conversar.

-¿Me vas ignorar todo este tiempo? Sabes a lo que vengo, ya dime lo que necesito saber .-le pregunto el moreno.

-…-Miranda no responde a la pregunta y le dice a Lavi, estaba agradecida de la ayuda que le proporcionaba.-Gracias por ayudarme, estaba demasiado pesado, a pesar de que siempre contratamos bastante personal, nunca es suficiente para todas las cosas.

-No tienes por que agradecerme nada.-responde Lavi, ese hombre le miro le disgusto con que arrogancia lo hizo.- ¿Tenemos que regresar por otras cosas?

-Esto fue lo último, en verdad gracias.-dice Miranda bastante aliviada.

-No puedes hacerlo todo el tiempo ignorarme todo el tiempo.-pregunto Mikky tomando el cuello de Miranda con su mano izquierda, el la lo seguía ignorando, mientras iban subiendo el elevador se atoro.- ¿Dónde esta? Quiero verlo.

-Suelta a Miranda, la vas a lastimar.-responde Lavi a la agresión a la mujer, nunca le había gustado que trataran así a las personas, con ese aire de superioridad.-No es forma de hablarle a las personas

Tiky se sorprendió de que alguien le hubiera atrevido a contestar, ese mocoso no sabía quien era, modelo no era, agente lo dudaba, probablemente era el asistente de esa, realmente lo le importaba, lo que le molestaba es que se atreviera a contestarle, a EL, pulso el botón y el ascensor se atasco.

-Miranda dile a tu gato que no se meta en nuestros asuntos, es molesto simplemente a la vista, ¿De donde lo sacaste de un basurero? -sus palabras eran despectivas, su forma de hablar era arrogante, sintiéndose superior a cualquier persona, Tiky era una persona que normalmente utilizaba y cautivaba a las personas con su manera de hablar, los hacía creer que era una persona divertida y sin preocupaciones, los seducía y hacía caer en su trampa, un apostador empedernido acostumbrado siempre a ganar.

-¿Haber no lo entiendes?-Miranda estaba harta de que es hombre siempre la tratara así, de que siempre la lastimara por que se negaba a darle información donde estaba Allen, por eso cuando Kanda lo lastimaba no lo detenía, deseaba que le arrancará la lengua y lo destara vivo.

Si señores, Miranda Lotto también tenía un lado sádico, pero este acoso ya tenía más de una década que había comenzando, al parecer al fin había llegado a su limite.-PUEDES ESTAR EN PAZ, POR UN DEMONIO YA DÉJAME DE JODER, NUNCA TE VOY A DECIR NADA.

-¿Tu lengua se ha vuelto más suelta? Entiéndelo mujer loca, no eres más que la sirvienta personal de un idiota psicópata, tu trabajo nunca es valorado, siempre estas al pendiente de lo que le pasa o que necesita, sus necesidades son más importantes a las tuyas, nunca permites que nada se interponga en su relación con Allen, aunque eso te llegue a lastimar, ha sido su tapete tantos años que lo que te estoy haciendo ni te causa dolor ¿Verdad?-le apretó el cuello, haciendo que Miranda sitiera la presión, Lavi soltó la caja de vidrio, para golpear a Tiky provocando que este soltara a la mujer cuando los vidrios volaron, uno de ellos alcanzo hacerle una pequeña herida en su rostro, ahora el pelirrojo era quien lo tenía acorralado, le pego un puñetazo en el vientre y le sujeto del cuello.

-¡CALLATE!-grito Lavi Miranda alcanzo tocar el botón para abrirlo, Tiky se cayo de espaldas, ella alcanzo a sujetarlo.-SUÉLTAME MIRANDA, ESTE MISERABLE TIENE QUE APRENDER QUE ASÍ NO SE TRATA A LAS PERSONAS, tiene que respectar a las personas, más a las mujeres animal.

-IDIOTA.- Tiky grito, los del piso escucharon y fueron a ver que sucedía, dos hombres estaban peleando a puño limpio, hasta que fueron detenidos por un grupo de personas, entre ellas estaba un hombre de cabello gris y lentes, el cual estaba acompañado por un hombre de baja estatura vestido de ropa deportiva.

Daysa lo sujetaba de los brazos al moreno, Tiedoll sujeto a Lavi, algunas mujeres y hombres ayudaban a Miranda a recoger las joyas con sumo cuidado, Tiedoll se arrepentía de haberlo contratado, los problemas en la agencia comenzaron cuando llego.

-¡CÁLMATE! TIENES SESIÓN EN EL PISO DOS, ¡VETE YA!.-Le grito molesto Tiedoll molesto, Lavi estaba en una esquina con director, terminaron de contar que no faltara ninguna, llamaron a mantenimiento.-No vete ya.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar.-sentencio el moreno.

-Por cuando lo desees.-responde el hombre pelirrojo, todos más calmados, las joyas fueron puestas en otra caja muestrario


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de Mai y Ju:**

**Lo mismo de siempre, lean las advertencias del primer capítulo y si no tienen quejas sigan leyendo.**

¡¡¡Gracias a Chika-kon!! Laul y Kate, esperamos que nos sigan leyendo.

CAPÍTULO VI: CASI ÁNGELES

Lavi reflexionaba sobre el primer encuentro negativo en el mundo de Allen, el joven ingles nunca podría fijarse en un hombre como él que tiene unos sentimientos podridos, los cuales solamente sirven para herir a las personas, quien trata tan mal ha una persona no es capaz de amar realmente.

-¿Qué no entiendes?-le grito el director que estaba furioso, el portugués no se inmuto, los dos estaban separados, Miranda trataba de curar las heridas de Lavi, mientras lloraba a mares.

-Escúchate como me estabas hablando.-le responde el moreno de manera prepotente, se le acerco y se comportaba todo lo arrogante que podía, su manera de caminar era la de un aristócrata.-Yo soy Tiky Miky, no puedes hablarme de esta manera, tu eres simplemente un viejo director de esta agencia, me contrates para que levantara esta agencia.

-Ja.-dice mordazmente Daysa.

-Tiky vete.-le responde Tieldol.

-Yo me largo cuando quiero.-responde el moreno

-IMBÉCIL.-le grito Lavi, en verdad le daban unas ganas de estrangularlo, se lanzo encima de nuevo, Tiky respondió golpeándolo en el rostro con un puñetazo.

Daysa permanecía parado, no tenía la menor intención de separarlos, al contrario se divertía viendo como esos dos se peleaban.

A Lavi le salió sangre, Miranda grito asustada, Tiky rió al ver esto, estaba tirando en el suelo, cuando le iba agarrar la cabeza para estrellarlo contra la pared, Lavi se tumba y hace que se estrelle contra el suelo.

-¡TE MATARE!-Grito Tiky le jalo la pierna a Lavi para que no pudiera levantarse, este decidió que aun no sacaba todo su coraje se dejo caer, por suerte o desgracia cayo en el estomago del moreno.

-…-Lavi no contesto nada, Tiky grito y lo aventó contra la pared con la fuerza que le quedaba, al parecer ambos estaba cansados, comenzaron a golpearse de nuevo.

El director se quedo observando, Daysa se aseguraba que nadie interfiera, Miranda estaba llorando, un mujer vestida en un kimono de seda blanca, con bordes dorados.

-¿Qué esta haciendo este imbecil?-pregunto Fo, la cual lucía visiblemente molesta.

-Peleando, ¿Por qué no te lo llevas ya? Antes de que no quede ni un pedazo de él-le pregunto Daysa de manera burlona a la china, la cual lo ignora.-Ustedes se han vuelto tan buenos amigos

-¿Aun no te perdonas que te haya dejado?-le pregunto Fo riéndose, ambos fueron novios un año y lo dejo en programa de televisión, fueron la comidilla del medio.-Recuerda algo, jamás te quise y solamente permanecí a tu lado para poder estar cercas de Allen.

-La verdad estaba ciego.-responde Daysa, esa mujer solamente lo había utilizado.

Tiky quedo tirado en el suelo, estaba lleno de sangre al igual que Lavi, el cual estaba un poco mejor, estaba parado, Daysa corrió ayudarlo.

-Perfecta pelea.-le dice Daysa divertido, el cual uno de sus nuevos amigos era el pelirrojo.

-Creo.-Lavi le respondió con una sonrisa, lo cierto es que le dolían las costillas y varias partes del cuerpo, pero algo que si estaba seguro era que el otro termino peor.-

-Mi nombre es Daysa Barry, y al igual que tu odio a esa basura con patas.-le dice.-Si quieres apoyarte en mi hazlo, te curaremos y celebraremos esta noche, la gran golpiza que le diste al idiota.

-¿Si lo matamos y lo enterramos alguien lo extrañaría?-dijo sonriente Lavi.

-No creo, ¿Cuándo lo hacemos? Yo te ayudo.-responde Daysa, ayudándolo para que se siente.-Conozco un estanque de cocodrilos

-Pronto, muy pronto lo haremos.-decía el joven, después de sacar el coraje contra ese idiota, le ayudaron varias personas a curarse las heridas.

Mientras tanto la mujer con el kimono blanco, se le acerco al hombre, en su mirada se notaba el enfado, camino con pasos acelerados.

-¿No estas muerto?-le pregunto Fo al portugués.

-No pero juro que matare a ese idiota.-le responde, ni si quiera se podía para, Fo le ayuda a levantarse y deja que se apoye en ella.-¿Te deberé un favor?

-No solamente uno idiota, ¿Qué harías sin mi?-le reprocha Fo, se lo llevo, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera así de idiota?.

Lavi platicaba con Daysa, estaba riendo, era ahora de un poco de diversión, era una persona muy cómica Daysa, cada ocurrencia que tenía.

Le mostró una colección de fotos donde se encontraban todos los de la agencia, sufriendo algunas de sus bromas, lentes quebrados, el vestido de fantasma, pintando el cabello de algunas modelos.

-¿No te interesaría ser mi asistente?-le pregunto Daysa al pelirrojo.-Nos podríamos divertir horrores, los dos juntos, mira te dejo mi tarjeta por si te decides, juro que si pago bien.

-Si me decido a dejar mi empleo, lo acepto con gusto.-responde Lavi, Daysa se le carga.-Lo prometo.

-Más te vale, por que el clan Barry es el mejor.-le responde despeinándolo, Lavi le responde jalándole la mejilla.- Mi clan es más pequeño pero menos caótico.

-¡DAYSA!-grito un hombre fornido, su cabello negro.-¡VÁMONOS YA!

-Vale Chouji, cada vez te pareces más a Miranda.-le dice divertido, el hombre se lo lleva jalando de las orejas.

Lavi quien se quedo un rato solo pensaba ¿Qué tipo de persona era esa? Un asqueroso ser prepotente que obtenía todo lo que quería a base de la fuerza utilizado lo más bajo que existe golpear a una mujer.

Miranda y el director estuvieron conversando un rato, platicaban en voz baja y de manera civilizada, todo quedo de nueva cuenta impecable, nadie pensaría que hacía poco tiempo se suscito un accidente tan desagradable.

Ella se despidió del hombre, la cara del director mostraba su profundo arrepentimiento de haber contratado a ese hombre, aun faltaban más incidentes en el día, regreso al lado de Lavi con una sonrisa.-Bueno es hora de que vayamos con Allen, en pocos minutos comienza su sesión.

-Enserio vamos.-al actitud de Miranda le hizo comprender que no quería hablar del asunto, lo cual entendió pero tenía que hablar con Allen o con "Yu" de la situación que vivía la mujer con ese hombre, esto un día se podría salir de control.

Subieron al ascensor, iba contándole cualquier tontería deseaba que su mente estuviera despejada, llegaron al piso 40 donde estaba Allen ataviado con un manto blando bordado en diamantes lo cubre hasta los pies, Miranda saco una corona de diamantes y oro blanco se la entrego al estilista, la cual le agradeció terminaron de peinarlo.

Se veía hermoso con ese manto, en su mano tenía una copa de vino tinto, estaba ambientado en una casa aristócrata europea de a mediados del silgo XVIII, sus labios rojos, solamente lo cubría el manto blanco.

Se recostó sobre la mesa dejando caer unas gotas de vino tinto sobre sus labios, en otra foto Allen dejo caer el manto la lento lo capturo, en la siguiente Allen se encuentra recostado sobre la cama, las sabanas negras cubren su cuerpo.

Las primeras imágenes son capturadas, Kanda le da una bata Allen, Lavi le entrega al joven un café por órdenes de Miranda.

-Gracias por el café Lavi, si gustas puedes ir ver otras sesiones, no es necesario que te quedes aquí, te puedes aburrir.-le responde Allen, desea que el joven se divierta, consideraba que verlo solamente a él podría parecer aburrido.-En el piso 12 están una modelo brasileña muy hermosa, no me gusta que te pongamos a trabajar, te invite para que te divirtieras.

-No me estoy aburriendo Allen, al contrario es muy divertido.-responde Lavi, verlo de esa manera había hecho tocar el cielo a Lavi sin morir, aunque tuviera que hacer algunos trabajos de utilería.-No es trabajo es un placer.

-Tiene que ayudar en algo, no puede quedarse todo el tiempo sin hacer nada, detesto la flojera.-dice Kanda viéndolo por primera vez en todo el día, su carácter era algo agrio, esperaba que no fuera como él otro.-Ve y trae el vestuario que sigue y prepárame algo de soba, la cocina esta al fondo a la izquierda tengo hambre.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Lavi, ese tipo si que ordenaba, en verdad que no sabía la palabra por favor, el no sabía cocinar, en verdad esa mujer si que era una santa, los había traído a los dos, todo el tiempo arriba y abajo, Allen solamente sonreía mientras comía un poco de helado.

-Yu, Lavi es mi invitado además ya están preparando la soba, si le vuelves a pedir me iré a quedar en un hotel y no en tu departamento.-responde Allen dándole un coscorrón a Kanda, este frunció el cejo y este le roba un beso, el fotógrafo llama de nuevo al ingles, este te marcha, le daba las ultimas indicaciones.

-Si vas a estar pegado a nosotros aprende a cocinar soba, no me gusta ver a las personas sin hacer nada de utilidad,.-dice Kanda, antes de que un estilista lo llamará para iniciar su arreglo.-Por que presiento que llegaste, pero no te irás nunca.

-Discúlpalo Lavi, ya le preparo la soba a Kanda, le caíste bien a su modo, solamente las personas que le agradan pueden preparar su comida.-dice Miranda la cual estaba poniéndose un mantel, al terminar se puso una red en el cabello.-Puede ser uno de los modelos más cotizados del mundo y de los mejores en hacer su trabajo, pero se comporta como un niño con respecto a la comida, solamente come Soba y Tempura, por eso me pone un dilema, tengo que comprar suplementos alimenticios y vitaminas, que agregárselas en su comida, si que se de cuenta.

-¿Miranda de qué no te encargas?-pregunto Lavi sorprendido, dos días con ese jefe..y lo mataba.

-Jejeje.-Miranda se marcho y de nuevo se concentro en Allen, la vestuarista parecía tener un trabajo duro, no desmayarse mientras le ayudaba Allen a vestirse, era unos pantalones de seda negra con una capa de rey roja bordada en oro, era un rey, con copas, sin camisa, caminando, las fotos de centraron en su rostro, el cual no había nadie que se igualara.

La estilista le puso unas extensiones, su cabello se veía largo, una corona más grande, si camisa, se termino esa parte, su ropa ahora era moderna, pantalones y playeras.

El ambiente era la playa, jugo con una pelota de playa, con un perro, con un gato, comí un helado, se quito la playera y los short quedando en un traje de baño corto ceñido al cuerpo azul eléctrico.

Llego la última toma esta vez eran con una modelo de ojos negros, piel blanca, largo cabello rubio, su nombre era Miaka Freezenbar una renombrada modelo alemana, que compartiría unas tomas con Allen, Kanda no se inmuto al verla, no mostró señal alguna de enojo, las tomas continuaron, ella era realmente hermosa la blancura de su piel se asemejaba a la de Allen, en verdad era bella, su edad era 38 años, nos parecía, se veía de 28 años, ella había estado en la universidad donde trabajaba, dando unas platicas, contrario a lo que paso. Sintió un poco de envidia por la mujer que se encontraba con Allen.

Una de ellas fue un beso, donde los dos se veían sensuales, completamente desnudos, apenas cubiertos con collares de perlas y diamantes inmensos, ella cerro los ojos y toco su rostro, él le acariciaba el cuello.

La siguiente fue ambos, sonriendo los dos con unas batas negras de seda, Allen era un joven modelo de 21 años, alto como todo buen ingles, ambos eran casi de la misma altura, los vistieron después con ropa formal, ella un elegante vestido color bronce sin espalda con unas finas zapatillas de razo, un collar con una piedra color naranja, su cabello sujetado con una peineta, su frente descubierta, Allen con un traje azul marino, camisa obscura, zapatos negros, su cabello sujetado, un reloj de oro blanco, sentando en una mesa degustando de una cena.

La siguiente fue en un ventanal que construyeron especialmente para ellos, terminaron la sesión, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, se abrazaron y fueron con Kanda, le saludo, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Los invitamos a cenar esta noche, acabamos de llegar de Tokio, Katherina esta un poco cansada por eso quedo en el departamento, pero deseaba verte Allen, casi la tuve que obligar a que se quedará, le dije Allen se asustara si te ve con esa cara de cansancio.-escucho Lavi que decía la mujer, esta abrazaba Allen.

-Claro que iremos, será un placer acompañarlas, tenemos ganas de ver a mi madre.-expreso Allen muy alegre.

-¿A qué horas pasamos por ustedes?-pregunto Kanda, desde niño siempre había apreciado a la señora Katherina, cuando eran niños siempre peleaba con él por la atención de la peliblanca.

-9PM, no tarden detesto esperar.-expreso Miaka, dándole un par de beso a los modelos, ignorando a Miranda y Lavi que encontraba colocando la joyería utilizada en la sesión, se vistió con unos shorts cortos con unos zapatos de tacón de pistola, su cabello suelto, su camisa bordada, en cristales, su agente era Marie, quien estaba en la puerta esperandola.

Esta bien, llegaremos puntales.-Kanda se comportaba de manera educada con la mujer, solamente dos personas sabían Miaka era prima segunda del japonés, quien a la muerte de sus padres le apoyo económicamente para subsistir y pasaba algunas vacaciones con él, lo llevo de Japón a China, del país asiático, lo llevo Alemania donde estuvo viviendo hasta los 9 años, cuando se mudaron a Inglaterra por la profesión de la mujer, esa historia pronto sería contada.

-No te preocupes, tengo unos deseos enormes de ver a mi madre.-Allen le tenía cierto aprecio a la mujer alemana, hacía feliz a su madre y eso le bastaba para que le alegrara, este pensaba que si él tenía una pareja hombre prohibirle a su madre tener una pareja mujer era lo más ilógico del mundo.

Sobre todo por que su madre lo apoyo, esa mujer lo había criado sola, no sabía el nombre su padre, pero realmente no le importaba, ¿Por qué habría de importarle? Había tenido desde niño una vida muy feliz, su madre se encargaba de hacer que su vida fuera como un sueño, juguetes, viajes, mucho cariño por parte de ella y su tío Mana, jamás estuvo al cuidado de una niñera, siempre estaba con ellos dos.

Nunca tuvieron un domicilio fijo, siempre se la pasaban viajando alrededor del mundo, como gitanos, tenía profesores particulares los cuales los acompañaba en sus viajes, su madre nunca permitió que su hijo estuviera lejos de ella, era su tesoro al cual cuidaba y protegía.

Allen amaba a su madre, era su mundo, por eso cuando conoció a Yu Kanda, lo detestaba que se le acercara a su mama, por que solamente habían sido ellos dos siempre, y que llegará un tercero le daban ganas de matarlo.

Pero realmente ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho que ese hombre que tanto odiaba de niño lo llegaría ha amar?

Desde otra perspectiva de la situación Miranda le sonrio a Marie y le despidió con un gesto de sus manos, Lavi observo la escena, ambos se habían sonrojado, esos dos parecían un par de colegiales enamorados, la mujer se fue, Allen se acerco con ellos.

-Bueno ahora es el turno de Yu.-les dijo Allen, Lavi no podía evitar ponerse nervioso estando cercas de Allen, aun más cuando lo vio desnudo, este solamente traía una bata.-LOU FA tráeme por favor mi comida, tengo hambre.

-…….-Nadie respondio.

-Aquí tienes Allen.-expreso Jerry con un plato de ensalada.-Lou Fa se encuentra de vacaciones.

-Gracias Jerry, por un momento olvide que Lou Fa, esta de vacaciones.-responde el joven, Jerry estaba vestido de manera muy vistosa, con dos trenzas, unos pantalones flojos, una camisa amplía, Lavi se sorprendio de verlo, este tenía un aspecto andrógeno.

-Que lindo.-grito Jerry mientras lo veía comer.-BUENAS TARDES SOY JERRY EL CHEF PERSONAL DE ALLEN, mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Jerry, ¿Ya trabajas con nosotros? Le diré a Miranda que te contrate enseguida, no te puede dejar ir, tienes que formar parte de nuestro clan, los cuales somos Lou Fa agente, entrenadores personales los gemelos… entre muchos, muchos más.

-Buenas tardes, soy Lavi.-le responde Lavi, la escenografía cambio en su totalidad, trajero una motocicleta Harley Davison, Kanda estaba vestido una playera roja, una chamarra de piel negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino, su cabello suelto, un casco en la mano izquierda, soltaron las maquinas de viento, su cabello ondeaba al viento.

Allen comía mientras las fotos eran tomadas, los estilistas le quitaban las extensiones de su cabello, volvía a tener corto, les agradecio.

Poso con un perro doberman, de 45 kilos de peso, y 70 centímetros, su cuerpo cuadrado, muy elegante, la cabeza tiene los planos del hocico y del cráneo paralelos, depresión frontonasal muy ligera, ojos pequeños, oscuros, que denotan inteligencia, cuello largo y elegante, cuerpo musculoso, de cola amputada y su pelo corto pegado al cuerpo, mostraba sus comillos a todos quienes lo que querían tocar, cuando se le acerco Kanda y lo sujeto, el animal se quedo tranquilo y le obedeció, hasta en ciertos momentos se comportaba de lo más cariñoso con él, dándole lengüetazos.

Allen le dedico una sonrisa de burla a Kanda, ese perro se asemejaba a él en muchos aspectos, sería interesante tenerlo en casa.

-Jerry, me gusto ese perro, preguntales quien es el dueño y compralo.-le dice Allen a su Chef, este asiente, va a hablar con quienes traían al perro.-Date prisa por favor.

-Estaba bien.-expreso el chef antes de irse, podía ver a Miranda con los estilistas, quienes comenzaron a rizar el cabello Yu, el siguiente cambio de ropa era uno de pirata, esta vez el barco se mostraría por computadora.-Se me olvida Allen, tus entrenadores personales no tardan en llegar.

Detrás de las hermosas fotos que todos veían se llevaba un arduo trabajo, donde todos tenían que estar coordinados para que el trabajo saliera perfecto.

Los de vestuario, le entregaron a Kanda, unos pantalones de piel café, con unas botas blancas y una camisa abierta de la misma tonalidad, con una espada, aun seguían rizándoles el cabello, era impresionante la cantidad que tenía, Miranda estaba con una persona vestida con un saco gris pesado, su cabello oculta en una gorra, parecía una persona muy delgada, no supo si era hombre o mujer.

Una joven de 16 años llevaba los cafés a todos, le entrego uno a él.-Bievenido al equipo.

-Eh…gracias.-él era profesor de una honorable universidad, que se metio en una situación completamente ridícula por que se enamoro a primera vista, por eso hacía todas estas tonterías.

-Ella es magnfica, realmente la mejor de todas.-dijo la joven interna, estaba toda nerviosa al estar al lado del pelirrojo.-Su nombre es Jeiko Derek la mejor de todas, me encantaría que ella me aceptara como su dicipula, pero es un sueño, Miranda la consigo para las fotos de Kanda, es un milagro, a pocos modelos se les concede ese honor.

-¿Mama?-le pregunto Lavi a la fotografa.

-¿Lavi? Hola, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.-dijo la mujer alegre, abrazándolo, besándolo, era una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes hermoso, que los ocultaba tras una gorra y unos lentes.-¿Estas comiendo bien? ¿No me digas te despidieron de tu empleo de profesor? Y ahora esta trabajando como asistente en esta agencia, ya te lo dije Lavi.-la mujer hablaba mucho, su carácter es alegre y sin preocupaciones.-Que no te quedarás dormido en la biblioteca o en los salones de clases.

-Mama…-Lavi suspiro, estaba contento de ver a su madre, pero en verdad no se callaba nunca, bueno ahora que lo pensaba el tampoco, pero bueno era un gusto verla.

-Ya se, me dirás soy un niño grande y no quiero que me averguenzes frente a mis compañeros de trabajo.-le daba palmaditas en la espalda.-Bueno ¿Dónde esta mi papa? No debe estar muy contento de que te despidieran, su sueño era que te convirtieras en decano de la escuela, pero no te preocupes hablare con él, para que no te regañe tanto.-tomo un respiro.-Es que la verdad sabía que graduarte antes de la universidad te iba afectar, debiste haberte venido conmigo de viaje por el mundo, pero no es tarde nos podemos ir mañana mismo, nada más entrego las fotos

-Mama, me podrías dejar decir algo ¿Por favor?-suplico Lavi, estar con su madre le parecía algo irreal, cuando era niño se dedicaba a viajar con sus padres alrededor del mundo, esto siguió así hasta que cumplio 12 años.

Sus padres discutían fuertemente, en una de las exposiciones de las obras de Roger Derek, quien era uno de los mejores pintores que conocía, con ellos la familia Derek se separaría.

-Claro que si mi vida.-sus ojos brillantes, estaba abrazada de su hijo, al fin había terminado de peinar a Kanda.-¿Miranda ya terminaron?-hizo que su hijo se bajara y le hablo en el oído.-Tengo galletas de chocolate en la bolsa, ve y comételas en secreto, son tus favoritas.

-Esta bien.-le responde a su mama, era una niña, a pesar de tener 48 años


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 6: MADRES**

Lavi quien se había quejado de que su vida era aburrida y monótona, conoció Allen hace tan solo unas horas y toda su vida cambio por completo, jamás volvería hacer lo mismo.

Conocería a los llamados dioses humanos, los modelos personas idolatradas y adoradas por muchos, ¿Pero estos dioses son tan perfectos?

Allen Walker un modelo de 21 años, su cara de ángel, la manera en que sonríe hace que cualquier persona haga y cumpla sus deseos sin que ellas se de cuentan, como buen ingles su estatura era de 180 centímetros, un cuerpo estéticamente hermoso.

Yu Kanda, un modelo de 24 años, su largo cabello negro azulado, su cuerpo marcado, su carácter era difícil, bastante difícil para ser exactos, pero no era un patán desgraciado como cierta persona que acaba de conocer el cual si se vuelve a topar con él lo destrozaría.

Tomo entre sus manos una revista en el estaba la foto de ese tipo, estaba cubierto solamente por una hoja, el resto de su cuerpo estaba desnudo.

En uno de los artículos de la revista rezaba de la siguiente manera: _"…Tiky Miky, modelo de 32 años, nacionalidad portuguesa, exjugador de futbol de selección de su país, será la nueva estrella de la película "Totally"_

…_compartirá créditos con Marcus Bonnefey considerado por mucho el mejor modelo masculino de las dos ultimas décadas, quien ha anunciado su retiro del mundo del modelaje para dedicarse a la actuación."_

-¿Lavi? Tierra llamando a Lavi-Allen estaba a un lado de él, no se percato en que momento llego, su madre estaba con las personas de las luces y los de vestuario.

-Perdón Allen.-sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, por la llegada de Allen, no podía creer lo hermoso que era, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba con su presencia.-¿Qué me decías?

-¿Qué quieres de comer?-le pregunto Allen, aun lado suyo.-Mira tenemos pechugas de pollo con brócoli, ensalada cesar, jugo de naranja y de betabel, bolitas de arroz, dangos, crema de zanahoria, para comenzar, además hay caldo de pescado….¿Qué mas tenemos Jerry?

-Lo que pida.-grito Jerry desde la cocina.

-Lo que sea para mi esta bien.-le responde Lavi, se sorprende la cantidad de comida que come, pero notaba que era bastante sana, comer grandes cantidades de alimentos saludables no estaba mal.

-Esta bien.-le sonrío Allen, Lavi le caía bastante bien, era una persona agradable, se sentía bien conocer personas, que fuera autenticas y para él, Lavi era una de ellas.-Pero yo le pediría una ensalada las prepara riquísimas.

-Te tengo una sorpresa de postre Allen, algo realmente delicioso, Lou Fa me dio el visto bueno y menciono que podías comerlo tanto como quisieras.-le dice Jerry, para Allen era música para sus oídos, comía sanamente pero un gusto también era importante.

-Vamos Lavi, Jerry prepara unos dulces riquísimos.-Allen le tomo del brazo y lo llevaba a la cocina, todos estaban acostumbrados a ese comportamiento por parte del inglés, era su niño.-Y si Lou lo aprobó, debo disfrutarlo.

Lavi estaba siendo llevado a la cocina y ponía poca resistencia, llegaron y el olor era delicioso, diferentes postres se podían ver en la mesa, pay, pasteles, flanes, donas, frutas, por un lado las ensaladas, consomés, entre otras tantas cosas.

Allen se sentó para comenzar a comer de nuevo, esta vez era un consomé, Lavi lo acompaño con unas pechugas de pollo cocinadas al vapor.

Comenzaron a conversar un rato de las cosas simples de la vida, como el clima, perro que persiguió a Lavi por toda universidad, hasta que se percato que tenía un pedazo de carne que pendía de su portafolio, se había quedado dormido a la hora de la comida y toda ella se le cayo encima, según estaba limpio al salir de la cafetería, pero la realidad era otra, estallaron en carcajadas.

-Te lo juro Allen.-le responde.-Ese perro era gigante.

-Jajajaja.-seguía muerto de la risa.-¿Lavi cómo te pudiste quedar dormido?

-Estaba cansado Allen, no había podido dormido en toda la semana, estuve revisando los trabajos de mis alumnos.-le responde Lavi tratando de justificarse pero estallo en risas, al ver como Allen le veía con mirada inquisidora.-Vale me la pase jugando videojuegos

-Acéptalo Lavi eres un desastre.-le dice divertido, Lavi se quedo en silencio.-Uno muy divertido, me encanta tu forma de ser eres muy simpático, ven vamos, ya debieron de haber terminado de rizarle el cabello.-hizo una cara muy picara, que a Lavi hipnotizo.

Allen estaba comiendo todos los platillos que le preparaba Jerry, debía de haber comido ya lo de un regimiento, en verdad tenía un muy buen metabolismo, que el joven comiera con tanto animo hizo que Jerry estuviera feliz.

Aproximadamente paso un hora, cuando al parecer Allen ya estaba satisfecho.

-¿Oye Allen por que simplemente no le pusieron una peluca y se evitaron tardar tanto?-preguntaba Lavi mientras caminaba de regreso, Allen se acerco a su oído.

-Por capricho mío.-le susurro al oído, metió su mano dentro de su camisa, lo acarició sugestivamente, soplando un poco en su oído, dejo unos cuantos besos en ese cuello, se llevo un dedo a la boca, y acaricio con esos mismo dedo la boca de joven-Me gusta verlo así, torturarlo, ver como se enfada… y no es capaz de reclamarlo, ¿Tu serías capaz de negarme algo?.

-Allen…-Lavi comprendió, si Allen quería algo lo conseguía.

Miranda estaba con Kanda, le daba cada pieza de la ropa que usaría, se desnudo en frente de todos, sobre su pecho tenía una tatuaje.

Alto, el cabello rizado, parecían pequeños resortes, le llegaba a los hombros, dejando ver su perfecta anatomía, cuerpo delgado y marcado, todo correctamente trabajado, nada lo cubría.

Allen disfrutaba de la desnudes de Kanda, ver su cuerpo desnudo, recorrerlo con la mirada, ver su altivez, su manera de dominarse, sonrió antes sus propios pensamientos, dignos de una película porno.

Le pasaron primero la camisa, le ayudaron a colocársela, después la ropa interior, y los pantalones, las botas, el fajo negro.

-¿Lo has visto hijo? En el modelaje no se tiene ninguna inhibición, además de continuo escrutinio de la prensa.-le dice Jeiko a su hijo.-Debes estar seguro de lo que tienes y lo que eres, no basta con ser solamente un hermoso rostro o tener un cuerpo perfecto.

Debes tener presencia y cautivar a la cámara, la cual refleja la esencia de la persona, su carácter fuerte y dominante es carta de presentación, además muchas personas se han dado cuenta de que algo oculta detrás de esa mirada de frió hielo.

-Mama… que profunda.-le dice Lavi mientras se come las galletas que ella cocino, bueno era lo único que podía cocinar Jeiko Boockman, hacía ya 10 años que se divorcio de su esposo Roger Derek.

-Ya lo vez hijo, ya lo ves.-le dice.

-Madre aun no me despiden.-le expreso, le ayuda con sus cosas, mientras ella esta revisando las cámaras.-Si me he quedado dormido en la biblioteca.-ella enarca la ceja.-Nadie me ha descubierto, todo esta bien, solamente estoy aquí por que Allen me ha querido agradecer un favor que le hice, estoy haciendo pequeños trabajos de utilería.-Lavi trataba de explicarse con su madre, omitiendo ciertos aspectos, como me enamore de un hombre solamente viendo una foto de él, bueno cientas de imágenes, por causalidades algo extrañas, lo ayude, ahora me encuentro aquí contigo.

-Allen es muy amable.-le responde.-Tu hace algunos años conociste a su madre Katherina, la adorabas, le decías que cuando fueras grandes te casarías con ella.-Lavi en verdad no recordaba nada de eso, pareciera como si los recuerdos de su infancia hubieran sido borrados.-Vivimos tres meses con ella, Allen se encontraba de viaje con su tío Luka por el Mediterráneo.

-¿Enserio mama?-le cuestiono Lavi.

-Si, además de que cuando viste un retrato de Allen de bebe, pensaste que era un ángel y lo llamaste el ángel blanco, cuando Allen iban a regresar y por fin lo ibas a conocer, organizaste una pequeña fiesta.-le responde mientras terminaba, Lavi trata de llevar a su mente el recuerdo.-Tenías todo preparado, le decía a Katherina que no hiciera caso a cada una de las barbaridades que le pedías, pero te las concedió, pero algo horrible paso.

-¿Qué fue?-cuestiono Lavi.

-El barco en que viajaban, Allen y la familia de Luka, contrajeron una fiebre, murieron a los pocos días.-su voz sonaba con pesar.-Allen también la contrajo, estuvo muy grave durante meses, amarillo, vomitaba continuamente, la piel pegada en los huesos, la mayoría de los doctores le daban nula esperanza de vida y prohibieron su salida de Atenas, ella contra toda indicación fue al lado de su hijo y se quedo hasta que sano, afortunadamente su madre y su tío no la contrajeron, nosotros nos regresamos America no queríamos ser una carga para ella.

-¿Cómo pude olvidar esto?-pregunto Lavi.

-Bueno, espera a mama un momento, ya termino.-Lavi entendió que su madre continuaría con su trabajo, regreso atrás de Allen, el trabajo era impecable, las fotos vestido de pirata terminaron, las siguientes eran, solamente con unas escaleras, estaría completamente desnudo.

Allen le entrego una bata, para cubrirlo, cuando el japonés se quito la ropa, el fondo sería una pared grafiteada, sus rizos seguían intactos.

-Me encantas de esta manera.-le dijo Allen en el oído, mientras el japonés le abrazaban, ambos era una pareja que tenía un año de estar juntos.-Más que cumplas mis caprichos.

-Te has vuelto demasiado caprichoso.-le responde Yu, mientras le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Enserio?-le cuestiona.-Y me puedo volver peor.

-Lo dudo.-le replica Kanda.-Aunque si lo haces tengo una solución.

Cuando ambos aceptaron, que esas noches candentes de sexo que tenían en cualquier lugar, dejaron de ser solo eso y se convirtieron en días y tardes, que el odio que se profesaban, era parte excitante de una rutina, donde entre más te odio, más te deseo.

Que las comidas podían dejar de ser tan solitarias, la costumbre era un agente hablando siempre por el celular concertando citas o fijando fechas, hablar siempre de trabajo, tratar de alejar a las personas falsas, que se te acercaban solamente por tener a "el modelo de amigo" "Celebridad".

Comer juntos podía traer un rato de sana diversión, los largos vuelos, se podían volver placenteros, peleando o jugando.

Que no tenían que estar solos todo el tiempo, que podían sentirse bien y comprendidos si estaban juntos, que quizás su relación no inició como una historia de amor normal, sino que de normal no tenía nada, pero que los hacía felices.

Y que además debían aprender a perdonarse aquellos errores cometidos en el pasado, a ver que existe un nuevo mundo, nuevas oportunidades para ser felices.

**PISO 2 SESIÓN DE FO**

La joven china se encontraba furiosa, estaba curándole los golpes al portugués, ambos estaban sentados en una pequeña sala negra, no era muy cuidadosa al contrario, le pegaba ella misma, cada vez que su enojo regresaba.

-¿Puedes ser tan tarado de pelearte con cada infeliz qué encuentres?-preguntaba Fo.-No pienses que siempre que te pase esto voy a estar a tu lado, solamente te ayude hoy, por que me das penas, estas más solo que un perro.

-Ese infeliz me reto, ¿Qué no lo puedes con más cuidado?-le responde.-Así nunca lo podrás recuperar, con ese genio de los demonios que te cargas.-no pronunció palabra alguna dejo que le curara, realmente era una mujer hermosa, pero tenía un genio de los mil demonios.

Los dos estaban enamorados de Allen Walker desde hace años, los dos lo conocieron hace 9 años, con tan solo unos días de diferencia.

El lo conoció en un torneo de póker clandestino que se llevaba acabo en una provincia de China, tan solo tenía 15 años y era capaz de dejar en paños menores a cualquiera, al tratar de recuperar su dinero perdido.

Lo dejo sin un centavo, tuvo que llamar a su agente, para que fuera por él, la verdad era que nunca nadie antes le había gustado tanto como ese bastardo, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, la manera tan despiadada de apostar.

Al terminar el juego, Allen le había permitido quedarse con su ropa interior, ambos caminaron juntos y charlaron de algunas cosas triviales, se estaba muriendo de frío, pero su orgullo no le permitía suplicar por su ropa.

No quería apartarse de Allen para nada, quería seguir hablando y llevárselo ¿Por qué no a la cama?

Al inglés llamo a su chofer y se despidieron, antes de irse le dejo su ropa y se marcho, Tiky pudo sentir los labios de Allen sobre su mejilla.

Pueden reírse todo lo que quieran de él, ese simple beso hizo que se enamorara de Allen Walker, al terminar sus recuerdos regreso al presente, un presente en el cual tenía que vencer a varios rivales, los cuales ninguno dejaba de no presentar una fuerte amenaza, de impedir que su futuro con Walker se hiciera realidad.

-¿Recuerdas tu historia con Allen?-le pregunto Tiky, ya estaba curado.

-No.-le responde y le da espalda, este le hace que la vea, mientras una sonrisa torcida si posa en sus labios.

-Tu abortaste, hace 3 años en un hospital cercanos a este lugar.-el agarre le dolía pero más lo que continuación se diría.-Tu ya tenías una amistad con Allen pero cuando Lenalee murió, tu te convertiste en apoyo para Allen, en su almohada para que llorara, no había momento en que no estuvieran juntos, cuando peleaba con Kanda y cuando estaba contigo eran los únicos momentos en que parecía estar vivo.

Eran uno solo, tu lo amabas y lo protegías, su relación era evidente para todos, aunque ambos lo negarán, tu querías esperar a que le sanará el corazón por completo.

-¡CÁLLATE!-grito Fo.

-¿Quieres qué continúe? Perfecto.-ordeno que todos salieran, así lo hicieron, menos Bak Chan que sabía en que terminaría todo esta historia, tendría que apoyarla, cuando una vez más se quebrara, pero quizás de esta manera ya sanarán sus heridas.

-Váyanse.-dijo Bak a los más renuentes a irse.

-Su relación paso un plano físico, él solamente podía dormir en tus brazos, tu eras feliz, Allen salía adelante gracias a ti, volvía a sonreír.-Tiky vivió esa historia, ya que estuvo presente y la supo de varias personas, sus palabras la herían…¿Pero qué ganaba el con todo esto?-Hasta yo te lo llegue agradecer, por que verlo de esa manera era espantoso.

-¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO!-le grito, se trataba de ir, pero todas las puertas estaban cerradas.

-Pero… comenzaste a tener antojos… tú ropa ya no te quedaba como antes, te mareabas y tenías nauseas en las mañanas, te negabas a ir al médico alegando que era una perdida de tiempo.-hablaba tranquilo, sin prisas, la historia era relatada, solamente había tres personas en aquella habitación.-Pasaron los meses y las cosas empeoraron, tenías 3 meses, cuando lo aceptaste.

-¿BAK ERES IDIOTA? SÁCALO DE AQUÍ.-ordenaba Fo.

-No…-le responde.

-Estas despedido.-sentencio ella.

-No me importa.-se quedo estático frente a una puerta.

-Allen estaba feliz con tu embarazado, formaría una familia, ni si quiera eran novios y pronto se convertirían en padres de familia, le daba risa, te odie tanto en ese momento.-le responde mientras la abraza, ella lucha, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando contra esos recuerdos.-Pero ¿Qué paso? Terminaste con ese cuento de hadas, si tu lo amabas y con ese hijo lo tendrías para siempre a tu lado, eso provoco que te amargaras de esta manera, todas las personas que estaban a tu lado, las alejaste.

Ella lo golpeaba, trataba de escaparse a esos fuertes brazos, que eran una prisión en ese momento para ella, no deseaba recordarlo.

Bak odiaba a ese tipo, pero sabía que si Fo no enfrentaba, todo esto no podría ser feliz de nuevo, estaba de pie frente a ella, esperando que dijera esas palabras que la liberarían.

-¡POR QUE TENÍA MIEDO!-les grito.-Tenía miedo de perderlo todo, admirada por todos, una carrera brillante, hacía teatro, televisión, modelaje, era mi momento, pensaba que era demasiado joven para tener un hijo, ¿Y si no era buena madre? ¿Si Allen solamente estaría conmigo por el bebe?-comenzó a convulsionarse, y a llorar fuertemente, se abrazo de Tiky, a Bak le partió el corazón verla de esta manera, ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Querías tu propia historia de amor?-le cuestionaba.

-Sabía que Allen nunca me dejaría si teníamos a nuestro hijo, pero me dio mucho miedo convertirme en madre.-le responde.-Por eso hice lo que hice.

Fo desapareció de la vida de Allen Walker la noche de navidad, llevándose consigo la ilusión de ser padre, ella renunció a una familia.

Eso volvería a dejar a Walker en una profunda depresión y soledad, que solamente una persona pudo sacarla, esa persona fue Yu Kanda.

DEPARTAMENTO DE KATHERINA Y ALLEN WALKER

UBICACIÓN: UPPER EAST SIDE

QUINTA AVENIDA, MANHATTAN, NEW YORK

Uno de los departamentos más hermosos de la Quinta Avenida, que constaba de dos pisos, en una de las zonas más caras del país, era el de Katherina y Allen Walker vivían cuando estaban en America, muebles traídos desde Inglaterra, cuadros de famosos pintores, armaduras, todo esto para no extrañar a su amada patria.

En la sala se podía ver una enorme fotografía de Allen y su madre, cuando Allen apenas era un pequeño de 5 años, en la esquina izquierda, estaba un piano de cola negra, cientos de fotos de ambos estaban por todas partes.

Lo único que contrarrestaba era un bar, dentro del departamento, bancos de cristal, las botellas relucían en la pared.

En aquella parte del departamento se encontraban una mujer de rubios cabellos platinados, sueltos, vestida con una falda blanca larga y un blusón verde olivo, unas zapatillas plateadas, se encontraba platicado con un hombre de cabellos rubios cobre, los cuales llevaba a los hombros, su piel bronceada, su cuerpo perfecto con unas piernas fuertes y firmes, los abdominales definidos, vestido con un pantalones ajustados de mezclilla y un chaleco desabotonado de piel negra, una mirada seductora.

-¿Cómo esta Allen?-pregunto Marcus, quien había tomado asiento en unos de los bancos del bar, que estaba ubicado en la zona este del departamento.

-Muy bien Marcus.-ella, sentando a su lado.-¿Qué gustas tomar?

-Un whisky en las rocas.-le responde, ambos se conocen muy bien.-tengo 18 años que no lo veo, debe ser un hombre muy apuesto y hermoso como nosotros.

-Si, es un hombre muy apuesto y próximo a casarse con un hombre atractivo.-le responde Katherina, una hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, vestido con impecable traje le entrega la bebida, le agradece.-Si quieres le puedo pedir que te de un autógrafo, ¿Algunas palabras qué quieres diga la fotografía?.

-Ja, ja, ja tan graciosa como siempre Kathy.-le responde Marcus, cuando sonreía se le marcaban dos hoyuelos.-Debes estar feliz de eso.

-Bastante.-le afirma.

-Katty-le sonrió, era la figura de un dios griego, un cuerpo bronceado, labios carnosos, que jugaban con las copa, cabello perfecto, brillante, suave, la ropa solamente enmarcaba su perfección, su estatura aproximada sería de un metro con ochenta y nueve centímetros.-Quiero conocerlo.

-Como gustes, puedes intentar acercártele eres su padre, nunca te lo prohibí, uno que ha desparecido 18 años… pero al fin su padre.-le exclamo mientras le entregan su propia bebida, se notaba que estaba cansada, en su blanco rostro se le notaban algunas ojeras.-Aunque dudo que Allen le interese conocerte, si no me ha preguntado por ti en todos estos años.

-Se que nunca lo impedirías, amas a nuestro hijo por sobretodas las cosas, con una devoción absoluta, como nunca llegaste a quererme, me moría de celos, deseaba matarlo y adueñarme de ti, ya una vez había perdido ante Jeiko, perder ante mi hijo me parecía ridículo…. Esa mujer es idiota al nunca haberse dado cuenta de que la amas-expresaba con palabras simples y sin dobles.- siempre obtuve lo que deseaba, el centro de atención era yo, pero nunca pude obtener esa atención de ti.-le dice Marcus, el cual trabajo a sus recuerdos, Katherina sentó a su lado, le abrazo Marcus.-Yo quería todo de ti, que me amaras, quería adueñarme de ti, pero tu me habías rechazado ya dos veces, decidí irme de su lado, antes de que los celos lo lastimaran.

-Eras el único en que podía confiar.-le responde Katherina, se aferra a su pecho, el solamente le acaricia su largo cabello.-El único que no me juzgaba y que siempre estaba a mi lado eras tu, sabías de mi amor imposible por Jeiko, te burlabas de el, pero siempre que te preguntaba Jeiko de quien estaba enamorada, decías que de ti, la engañábamos siempre.

Ambos se quedaron sin decir nada durante horas, parecía que el tiempo no transcurría, Katherina era la mujer hecha perfección, siempre hermosa, perfecta, nunca cometía ni un error.

Fue criada para convertirse en la esposa de algún noble o hombre de negocios, para incrementar el poderío de su familia, la tercera para convertirse en la Décima Tercera Condesa Walker.

Cuando la comprometieron con un duque, ella huyo de sus casa, se fue a vivir a la casa de Marcus, quien era su único amigo, ambos viajaron a las Vegas Nevada, por motivos de trabajo.

Se encontraron a Jeiko con su esposo, esto puso muy mal a Katherina, la cual se emborracho hasta perderse, al igual que Marcus, ambos terminaron casándose en una capilla, concibieron a Allen esa misma noche.

Todo fue muy precipitado en esa relación, regresaron a Londres un mes después de esto, cuando Luka se entero de todo, estaba hecho una furia.

El silencio sepulcral de la mansión Walker se convirtió en un infierno de gritos, Luka trataba de golpear a su hermana, la cual sonreía cinicamente, Mana estaba tratando de que su hermano no se le acercara a su hermana.

-Soy la señora Bonnefey, mira mi anillo.-le decía mientras se burlaba de él.-Y otra sopresa más, estoy embarazada, ¿No estas feliz? Cumpli todos tus deseos, me case y seré madre, quizás si se me quite lo lesbiana o me vuelva bisexual.

-¡LÁRGATE DE ESTA CASA!-le grito Luka, acercándose peligrosamente al cuello de la mujer, Mana lo detuvo antes de que lo lograra.

-¿No te parece una verdadera pena? Que todos tus hijos hayan muerto en el vientre de su madre o no superan los 12 años de vida.-sus palabras eran veneno, ella estaba complacida de lo que estaba haciendo, de torturar a su hermano de esta manera.-Mientras mi bebe esta completamente sano y se convertirá en el 14mo cuarto conde Walker, tu no tienes hijos a quien heredar el titulo, yo si, así que por favor cuida la herencia de mi hijo.

-¡SUELTAMENTE MANA! LA MATARE.-gritaba Luka desesperado.

-Mi esposo Marcus me espera… les avisare cuando…nazca el bebe.-unas doncellas bajaban las maletas de Katherina, la cual apenas tenía un mes de embarazo.

**ACTUALIDAD**

**COCHE DE ALLEN WALKER**

**9:00PM**

El cual era una jaguar blanco modelo 2009, lo conducía Miranda Lotto, atrás iban sentado Allen Walker vestido en un esmoquin gris, su cabello estaba impecablemente peinado, el esmoquin de Kanda era azul marino, su cabello aun estaba rizado.

En la parte del Copitolo estaba Lavi vestido con un esmoquin verde obscuro, su cabello ´completamente cayendo sobre sus hombros, Miranda llevaba un traje negro, su cabello suelto, habían hecho tiempo recordor 10 minutos de extremo a extremo de la ciudad.

-Acompañalos por favor Lavi y corran esta infestado de periodistas la entrada, procura que Kanda no mate a nadie… la última vez que le dieron una nalgada, casi quemas el establecimiento, Allen es un poco más tranquilo, pero no dejes que vaya de lado izquierdo, son más pervertidos los reporteros de ese lado y podrías conocer un Allen no muy dulce que digamos, yo tengo que atender estas llamadas.-le dice Miranda la cual hablaba en dos telefonos celulares, le dice algo oído el asiente.

-Esta bien Miranda.-dice Lavi, suerte que tenía una memoria impresionante, si no.. le abre la puerta Allen, el cual agradece con una enorme sonrisa, Kanda se bajo y lo vio algo molesto.

La entrada estaba infestada de reporteros, estaba un hombre vestido con unos pantalones color bronce, un chaleco de piel café, con piel blanca, unas botas, su cabello negro estaba alborotado.

-Ese estupido...francés-expreso Kanda, el cual siempre había tenido problemas con ese modelo, lo trataba como si fuera un mocoso, que no sabía hacer su trabajo.

El colmo era que ambos, era los favoritos de una de la compañías más grandes de perfumes en el mundo, ambos tenían que soportarse en las fiestas.

Marcus estaba acompañado de una mujer muy conocida por Allen, estaba impecable en su vestido color bronce, maquillada en todos tierra, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza.

Los tres estaban a escasos pasos de toda la expectación, la mujer volteo y le sonrió.

-Si esta acompañada por tu madre, tendrán una bonita reunión familiar….-expreso Miaka la cual les hablaba desde un automóvil convertible negro.

-¿Reunión familiar y no estarás tu?-le pregunto curioso.-Eres mi otra madre

-Correcto.-Allen se acerco a ella, apestaba alcohol, tuvo una pelea con su madre eso fue lo que pensó.

Yu Kanda la observaba con reproche, abrazo a Allen, la conocía, estaba herida, lastimaría al ser que más quisiera la persona que la hirió.

-Allen tenemos que entrar.-le dijo Kanda.-Vete a curar la borrachera, apestas alcohol y molestas con tus impertinencias.

-Tu te vienes conmigo.- estaba acompañada de Marie, el cual estaba sentando en el asiento del copiloto, se bajo de él.-Busca a tu sanguijuela Yu, nos vamos de aquí, regresamos a Berlín, en el vuelo de las 12:00pm, tu deber es seguirme hasta el fin de este asqueroso mundo.

-Tu no eres nadie para ordenarme, ¡BORRACHA!-le responde Kanda, y comienza a caminar con Allen, Lavi por un lado, no podía cometer un homicidio enfrente de todas esas personas, mataría a Miaka, muy lentamente, por sus celos enfermizos estaba diciendo toda esa sarta de estupideces, fueron por la parte trasera del restaurante.

Kanda a la muerte de sus padres, la su custodia paso al único pariente vivo una prima, el cual era Miaka una joven alemana, lo enviaron con ella, podía ser muy hermosa pero estaba loca de remate, tener que soportar que todo lo quisiera poseer, exigiera devoción absoluta, mimarlos cuando ella quería hasta hartarlo, para cuando se hartaba del papel del madre, dejarlo con niñeras para que lo educaran.

-¿Esta celosa?-pregunto Allen a Kanda.-No veo el motivo.

-Sus celos son enfermizos, puedes estar solamente platicando con alguien y esta pensando lo peor.-le dice ambos, Lavi asiente.

-¿Quién es ella?-le pregunto Lavi a Kanda.

-Es mi prima Miaka, fue mi tutora hasta que obtuve la mayoría de edad.-responde Kanda.

-Es la única familiar viva que tiene.-agrega Allen.-Y novia de mi madre

-Entra al restaurante con la señor Katherina, tu pedazo de zanahoria cuídalo sino te destrozo.-le amenazo Kanda a Lavi, ya estaban trasera.

-Yo me quedo contigo.-le reto Allen, Kanda le observo.-No soy una princesa a la que tengan que proteger, soy tu pareja.

-No lo eres, pero tu deseas estar con tu madre y estarás.-le expreso.-Tengo que resolver esto con mi prima yo solo.

-Eres un terco…-le responde Kanda, Allen se aferro a su abrazo, pero en ese momento Kanda lo avienta contra Lavi, cerrando la puerta… se fue de ese lugar.

Encontrándose de frente con su prima, con la mujer que se había hecho cargo de el, pero que a la vez nunca dio muestra alguna de cariño para él, que lo dejo en un internado en Irlanda, cuando apenas tenía 9 años,

La mujer estaba molesta, tomo del brazo a Kanda y le dijo.-¿No soy nada pedazo de imbecil? SOY TU MADRE…


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8:** PARTIDA

Miranda y Marie se encontraban a escasos metros de ese lugar, estaban el coche de la alemana mayor, en el estacionamiento, donde las personas no les prestaban atención Marie trataba de evitar que Miranda saliera.

-¡DÉJAME SALIR!-le grito la mujer de cabellos negros, que estaba nerviosa, pataleaba, lloraba y mordía a su novio, parecía ser que cedió un segundo para hablar.-Se van a matar, Yu detesta cuando Miaka se pone en ese estado.

-No, es hora que Yu sepa toda la verdad, lo que le han estado ocultando todo estos años, ya no es un niño al que debas proteger.-le responde Marie, sujetándola con fuerza, ambos estaba en la parte trasera del coche.-ellos tienen que enfrentarse y perdonarse, debe conocer la historia de su nacimiento.

-Marie, esta borracha, no es buen momento para que hablen.-Miranda estaba llorando ya, pataleaba, intentaba sacarse de los brazos de su novio, quien no se lo permitía, consiguió abrir la puerta.-Lo va a molestar y no me gusta cuando se pone así, nadie puede hablarle, puesto que no lo permite y por ultimo se pierde días.

-Le han estado ocultando la verdad tantos años, que lo más probable es que se pierda semanas enteras.-le abrazo, para evitar que saliera, él mismo trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, pero su corazón también estaba preocupado.-Pero al enterarse de esto, le hará valorarte como la persona que más se ha preocupado por él en su vida.

-Nunca me perdonará, cuando se entere que yo se toda la verdad.-lloró la mujer.

-Lo hará, puesto que a su manera rara y extraña siente cariño por ti, eres su nana, la única persona, que no importa que sean malas las situaciones siempre estará con él.-le beso la mejilla, esa mujer le daba una ternura impresionante.

-Yo...-balbucea entre llantos.

**MADRE E HIJO**

Kanda no dijo nada, estaba en medio de la noche, frente a esa mujer, todas las luces se encontraban iluminando la entrada de aquel famoso restaurante, ambos quedaron frente a frente, ella con una sonrisa llena de resentimiento, en un estado de ebriedad, él con la mirada más fría que pudiera existir.

Allen estaba atrás de Kanda, con Lavi por un lado, ambos habían regresado por petición del ingles.

-Ya te has dado cuenta.-le dijo la mujer.-Que soy tu madre.

Allen se daba cuenta que el mundo de Kanda se estaba cayendo a pedazos, todo lo que creía no existía para nada, todo era una gran mentira, lo abrazo con fuerza, se lo llevaría de ese lugar en cuanto acabara todo, se estarían riendo después… todo esto se convertiría solamente un mal sueno.

Lavi observo a la mujer de cabello negro brillante, tenía razón, ambos eran idénticos, solamente su única diferencia los rasgos orientales de sus ojos y la tonalidad de la piel.

Ambos parecían distantes y ser personas poco sociables, altaneros y soberbios, hasta sus labios, todo decía que era madre e hijo, ¿Pero por qué hasta ese día se notaba tanto?.

-¿Nos podemos ir?-le pregunto Miaka.-Llamaremos a tu sangujuela y nos alcanzara, nos libraremos de esta farsa, de esa familia que solamente sabe mentir, tarde o temprano, Allen también te dejara y tu quedarás solo, con el corazón lastimado y deseando acabar con tu vida.

-No es verdad, no eres su madre, los padres de Yu murieron en un accidente en la carretera.-le dijo Allen, quien corrió y abrazo a Kanda, el cual permanecía frió, como si fuera un objeto sin vida.

-Ese asqueroso hombre, basura humana.-exclamo despectivamente la mujer, apenas y podía caminar, Lavi fue auxiliarla, pero esta se negó, y lo termino aventando, pero se tambaleo, termino abrazándola para que no cayera, acepto a la ayuda de mala gana.

Allen trataba de hacer reaccionar a Kanda, el cual no decía ni una sola palabra, le había producido un fuerte shock emocional, que descaderaría fuertes sucesos, acabaría con la vida perfecta que tenía.

-Me violo cuando apenas había cumplido catorce años, una noche en que nadie estaba en la casa, mi hermana la mayor tenía una hija la cual tenía un recital de ballet, yo me sentía muy enferma por eso no fui, tu padre se ofreció a cuidarme, que bien me cuido.-rió con una amargura, contaba esa historia reviviéndola cada fragmento dentro de su ser, las palabras salían de sus boca como aguijones venenosos, trato de caminar hasta el moreno pero no pudo.-Me dejo embarazada de un niño, ¡Todo por esa estupida de Miranda!, por eso la odio tanto.

-¿Miranda Lotto?-pregunto Lavi, sujetándola.

-Si el apellido del esposo de mi hermana era Lotto Morgen.-Lavi había terminado de abrir la caja de Pandora, la mujer estaba fuera de si, los trataba de llevar a su pasado, vomito los zapatos de Lavi, pero continuo hablando.-Cuando se supo de mi embarazo, para cubrir las apariencias mi hermana y ese violador lo criarían como hijo suyo, yo que iría fuera del país a estudiar lo que se me viniera en gana, la mocosa enfrento su responsabilidad, dijo que ella estaría siempre al cuidado del niño, que lo protegería y le guardaría una devoción absoluta.

-¿Entonces esa es la razón?-cuestiono Kanda, quien por primera vez hablaba después de la revelación.

-Así es hijo.-ella estaba de pie, al fin había logrado pararse, con ayuda del pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, su aliento apestaba fuertemente a vodka, tequila, ron o cualquier licor o vino que se pueda imaginar, su cabello estaba sucio y revuelto, su ropa un desastre.-Solamente yo puedo quererte sinceramente, todas las navidades llegaba para darte cientos de regalos, Miranda cumplía su promesa, así paso hasta que cumpliste 7 años y mi hermana mayor falleció en un accidente en la carretera y se llevaron a Miranda a Irlanda los Morgen, meses después fallece mi segunda hermana Katrinka, me hago cargo de ti.

Miranda aparece estaba pálida, a su lado esta Marie, sus ojos estaban bañados de lagrimas, Miaka cuando la vió llegar se burlo.

-Ya esta toda la familia.-responde Miaka, la señala con la mano derecha y se inclina, se estampa en el piso, llevándose consigo a Lavi, los dos se paran.-Te presento a tu prima, ¿Enserio pensabas que ella estaba conmigo por qué confiaba en ti o te apreciaba? No seas iluso, ni por todo el dinero del mundo alguien sería capaz de trabajar con nosotros, mejor dicho de soportarnos, solamente nosotros dos nos podemos querer, solamente nosotros.

-¡CÁLLATE!-grito Miranda.-No es verdad.

-Eres la peor mentirosa de todas.-le reprocha a Miranda, gritándole y insultándole, sus gritos podían ser escuchados hasta la cocina del restaurante, los curiosos no tardarían en llegar.

-Si tu lo quisieras no lo hubieras dejado en ese maldito internado, por más que él te lo hubiera perdido, nunca lo hubieras dejado que sintiera esa soledad, trate de llenarla de diferentes maneras, de ver que eso ojos eternamente frío pudieran reflejar calidez, nunca lo logre, mejor dicho nunca lo logramos, a pesar de que lo intentamos muchas personas que lo queríamos, gente que en verdad no es importante,.-le responde mientras se queda en medio de su familia, en sus palabras se notaba el amor, la devoción que sentía por el mitad japonés-alemán, estaba llorando desesperadamente.-Por eso cuando se enamoro de Allen me sentí tan feliz, de que amará alguien.

-¿Miranda tu amas a Kanda?-le pregunto Lavi, todas las palabras que decía era de una persona que amaba, le daba ternura pensar en ese sacrificio de amor, ¿El llegaría a ser capaz de eso por la persona que amara?

-Si y esta noche lo he comprendido, que lo amo, como comprendí siempre que nunca me amará.-responde Miranda, se acerco a los pies de Allen, hincándose sus lagrimas mojaban sus zapatos de diseñador, por eso temía tanto que su tía hablará por que sabía que no se detendría las verdades.-Perdóname Allen por decírtelo así.

-Levántate Miranda.-ordeno Allen, ahora él quien estaba sorprendido de la verdad, por que nunca tomo como una posibilidad tangible, simplemente como bromas que hacían los otros.

Kanda la escucho, le toco el cabello, no hablaba simplemente tocaba ese cabello, presiono su mano, ella no aguantaba más estaba destrozada, dejando la seguridad de los brazos de Allen, se inclino y la abrazo, no entendió por que lo hizo, ella estaba aferraba a él un abrazo.

Ambos se quedaron de esa manera, por primera vez, se dieron un abrazo, ambos eran primos, a pesar de que Miranda siempre estuvo al lado de Kanda, nunca hubo un gracias, pero el cariño no siempre se demuestra con las palabras y entre ellos había cariño..

-Gracias.-susurro Yu a Miranda, deposito un beso en su mejilla.

-No… tienes que dármelas nunca.-le responde, las palabras salían de sus labios, su corazón se estaba sintiendo mejor, Marie miraba la escena y comprendió que ya nada tenía que hacer en ese lugar, se retiró dejando caer una pequeña caja en forma de rosa roja, en ella estaba un pequeño anillo.-Yo nunca te iba a dejar, tu eres mi mundo, por más que las cosas se tornaran difíciles, te quiero cuando te enojas, cuando toses, cuando ríes, cuando corres, cuando respiras.

-Si…-dice Kanda.-Eres mi madre, mi única madre.

-En la mañana tendrá mi renuncia señor Kanda.-responde Miranda, se atrevió a besarlo en la boca, un simple suspiro, un solo segundo, un beso anhelado.-Yo ya no puedo estar a su lado simplemente de esa manera, perdóneme yo regresaré con usted tía, pero en cambio le pido que deje por favor en paz a Yu.

-¿Ya viste que era una mentirosa?-le pregunto Miaka.

-Lo soy por que me he mentido a mi misma todo este tiempo, voy por mis cosas a la casa, el vuelo sale a las 00:00 am, lo investigue hace unos momentos, ya tengo las reservaciones hechas.-Miranda se para y se va, sus ojos bañados en lagrimas.-Llegue usted una hora antes, para los tramites y nos iremos.

Yu Kanda acaba de saber que su padre era un violador, que su prima era su verdadera madre, que la persona quien era como un madre, estaba enamorada de él, ¿Ahora qué faltaba que Allen le dijera que se había enamorado del tal Lavi?

La noche del terror no terminaba aun, en la puerta se encontraba Katherina acompañada de Marcus, apenas habían llegado, caminaron a donde estaban los dos, ella abrazo a su hijo y Kanda.

-Marcus.-pronunció Katherina, ella estaba furiosa se le veía en el rostro.-Llévatelos por favor, tengo que hablar con esta persona, no dejes que nadie se les acerque.

-Vamonos de aquí en poco minutos esto estará infestado de reporteros, los gritos se han escuchado, estamos investigando si los han grabado o existe alguna foto.-expreso Marcus, caminando a donde se encontraban ellos, cargo a Kanda sobre su espalda, Allen le seguía, aun lado de él.-Confía en mi.

-¿Dónde demonios crees que te llevas a mi hijo?-le grito Miaka, mientras los dos ingresaban dentro del local, se escucho cerrar la puerta de manera estrepitosa, sus pasos se dejaron de escuchar, cuando un grito estremecedor.-¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJO! .

Las dos mujeres estaban frente a frente, ambas llenas de coraje, Katherina la miraba con desprecio absoluto, Miaka observaba de manera burlona, aun cuando sentía que su cabeza estallara, Lavi la ayudaba a no caerse y si quería emoción en su vida esa noche nunca lo olvidaría para toda su vida.

-Eres realmente estupida, lo tenías todo y lo perdiste con estas estupideces.-dijo Katherina.

-¿Qué perdí?-le cuestiono.

-Todo.-le responde.

-Sabes Katherina eres el ser más sucio y traicionero que he conocido, tu provocaste la ruina de muchos, de es pintor lo acorralaste hasta el suicidio, ¿Cómo se llamaba?-la morena no se acordaba del nombre, el efecto del alcohol le estaba afectado, volvió a vomitar y cayo sobre el, Lavi la paro y trato de limpiar, por primera vez la mujer le agradeció, le acarició los cabellos al joven.-Perdón por meterte en todo esto.

-No se preocupe señora.-le responde Lavi, a pesar de cómo se comportaba, en esos momentos parecía una niña indefensa que necesitaba ayuda.-La llevo a donde desee.

-Lo mejor sería que me dejarás aquí.-le responde besándole la frente.-Tenemos que hablar.

-Me quedaré hasta que termine.-le responde Lavi, nunca sería capaz de dejar a una persona en ese estado, puso su brazo sobre su hombro y la cargo.

Katherina no permitió que se marcharan, abofeteo a la mujer, ambas, no supo como lo hizo, pero detuvo la segunda cachetada la de mujer.

-Te matare.-le dice Katherina, miro con desprecio a Lavi, quien la protegía abrazándola.-Nadie lastima a mi hijo y vive para contarlo.

-Claro, vamos hazlo.-le ordena, estaba sentando en el suelo, el joven pelirrojo era su ángel, si no estuviera él en esos momentos, estaría llorando y suplicándole perdón, le tomo de la mano.-Y todos se enteraran de ese secreto que has ocultado todos estos años.

_**6 AÑOS ATRÁS MUERTE DE LENALEE **_

Una noche Allen y Lenalee, era una piloto certificada, se subieron a un helicóptero para ver hermosa vista de las islas Polinesias, un espectáculo digno de un rey.

Ambos estaban muy enamorados, o por lo menos Allen lo estaba.

-Allen soy muy feliz a tu lado.-dijo la china.

-Igual yo.-le responde.-¿Cómo te fue en la sesión?

-Muy bien Tiky es muy amable conmigo.-le responde desciende un poco.-No entiendo por que todos se quejan.

-Es que solamente ven en las personas lo que quieren ver, pero tu eres capaz de ver más.-le da un beso en la mejilla, esa mujer era perfecta.-Por eso te amo tanto.

-Eres muy dulce Allen.-dice la mujer.

-¿Te gustaría que nos casáramos?-le pregunta sacando una cajita negra y abriéndola, dentro estaba un anillo de oro amarrillo con un diamante azul.

-Aun es muy pronto.-le responde, no es que no amara Allen, quien era una el ser más maravilloso de todos, dulce, carismático, un autentico caballero inglés, nunca permitiría que nada te lastimará, lo amaba.

Pero con el moreno era diferente, era una maldita relación masoquista, era una relación donde no había amor por parte de él, solamente una pasión desbordada, las ansias de hacerla suya en cualquier lado, era sexo, simplemente sexo.

En su vientre se estaba gestando un bebe, y sabía que no era del inglés, tenía que hablar con el moreno, si no se hacía responsable no sabía que sucedería.

-Acéptalo, no para un año o dos, sino cuando tu estés segura de lo deseas.-le exclama con suaves palabras.

-Si.-ella le responde, los controles empiezan a fallar, ella no comprende, había revisado el estado, era un verdadero desastre.

-Lenalee todo esta bien, te esperare.-Allen afirmo, pero Lenalee hizo lo impensable, abrazo al peliblanco.

-Por favor mande un grupo de rescate, les estoy mandando mis coordenadas, y tenga preparado un hospital.-Lenalee buscaría salvar a Allen, a su bebe y ella misma.

Pero no fue posible quedaba pocos minutos antes de que se estrellaran contra unas rocas, miro a Allen, él no se merecía morir, estaban en medio del mar, lo lanzaría al mar, y rogaba a los cielos de que el grupo de rescate lo encontrara pronto.

Miro eso ojos hermosos ojos y comprendió que en verdad era un ángel, ella saltaría después de él.

-Lenalee ¿Qué estas haciendo?-le pregunto mientras veía que descendía casi podían tocar el agua con las manos, ella lo aventó.

-Te quiero.-cayo al agua Allen, mientras Lenalee quedo atorada dentro del helicóptero, estrellándose contras las rocas y incendiándose.

-¡LENALEE!-grito fuertemente, viendo como la mujer que amaba, moría calcinada por el fuego, trato de nadar, pero la corrientes se lo impedían.

Quedo dormido sobre el agua, un grupo de rescate vino a su auxilio, le estuvieron dando primeros auxilios, pero no respondía, el hombre deseaba estar muerto.

El mayor de los Lee se encontraba desconsolado, gritando desperado, en uno los cuartos de la embarcación, culpaba de la muerte de su hermana Allen.

Los doctores le aplicaron un tranquilizante, quedando profundamente dormido, Allen estaba bien, salvo algunas heridas en el rostro, por eso no se explicaban por que no despertaba.

-¿Cómo esta mi hijo?-pregunto Katherina, la cual estaba hecha un mar de nervios y llorando.

-No tiene daño grave.-responde el doctor.-Solamente me preocupa algo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la mujer.

-Que haya perdido el deseo de vivir.-le responde.

La mujer cayo sobre sus piernas, ella había ordenado un accidente para la china, pero en sus planes jamás estuvo que su hijo se viera involucrado, estuvo a punto de matar a su propio hijo.

Luka Walker se encontraba a su lado apoyándola, él había perdido ya a toda su familia y comprendía el dolor que estaba pesando su hermana de ver postrado a su hijo en una cama, Mana viendo al pequeño dormido, todos estaba en ese lugar por querían Allen.

Por primera vez después 10 años los Walker se encontraban juntos, por primera vez algo los unía, el sentimiento de amor"

**ACTUALIDAD**

Katherina estaba frente a Miaka, ¿Cómo la mataría? Tenía razón ella mando matar a esa mocosa, todo por el bienestar de Allen. Como ella había convencido a Fo para que abortara, Allen no podía convertirse en padre a los 16 años, acorralándola hasta lograrlo, así quito a personas que solamente lo lastimaban o dañaban, creo un mundo perfecto para su hijo, el mundo donde él y ella eran los reyes, donde nada salía mal.

-No se de que me hablas.-responde la inglesa.

-¿No? El aborto de Fo, esa niña hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por Allen.-susurro unas palabras a Lavi.-Hubiera sido un niño hermoso si existiera.

-Esa niña aborto por que ella quiso.-dice Katherina.

-Claro, ¿Sabes Lavi? Fo ama Allen con toda su alma y nunca vi mujer más devota a él.-le contaba, dejando de lado a esa mujer, Lavi escucho sorprendido todo esto.-Hermosa, linda, con un fuerte carácter, lastima...

Lavi comprendió por primera vez que tan posesivo podría llegar a ser un amor, su madre jamás alejaría a la persona amada por él, al contrario le apoyaría.

Katherina Walker amaba Allen Walker de una manera dominante, asfixiante, lo deseaba solamente para ella, solamente le quedaba una duda ¿Por qué había dejado a Kanda?

-Me tengo que llevar a mi hijo lejos de ella.-le señalo, su cabello caía sobre su rostro.-O terminará muerto al igual que ellas, cuando ya no les sirvan, es lo único que puedo hacer como su madre.

-Tu eres la que terminarás muerta aquí.-saco un arma de su bolso blanco de piel, apunto al pecho de la mujer.-¿De donde sacaste todas esas mentiras.

-Esas mentiras yo las viví.-Katherina se sorprende, la mujer hablaba con seguridad, estaba parada y la enfrentaba, tomo el arma entre sus manos y las puso directo a su corazón.-Komui me mando las pruebas, ¿Aun pensabas que estaba en el psiquiátrico?

-Nadie les creerá.-le responde.

-Mataste a Lenalee.-Le recrimina.

Lavi se interpuso entre las dos mujer, aun cuando Katherina fuera ese ser despiadado, era la madre Allen y estaba seguro que sufriría si la perdiera. Kanda no perdonaría que su madre muriera se como fuera Miaka era su madre.

Katherina tuvo a su frente el niño, su amado niño, el hijo del amor de su vida, de la persona que amaba.

-Dispare si eso le apetece pero solamente haría llorar a Allen.-le dice Lavi, en que momento se convirtió en un loco suicida no lo supo, pero en él quedaba un dicho, cuando se enamoro a primera vista, por el amar no solamente era ser feliz a su lado, era sacrificarte por él.-Al saber que su madre es lo que dicen lo demás.

-Mocoso.-reprocha la mujer.

-Si, por que Allen no es ningún tonto, él sabe todo lo que se dice.-Lavi le cuestiona a la mujer, toco el arma, y la apunto directo a su corazón.-¿Pero sabe qué no le importa? Para él, usted siempre será su madre, el ser más maravilloso.

-¿Tu te crees saber todo?-le reprocho.

-No solamente veo la realidad.-Katherina lo ve de manera escéptica, pero Lavi continua.-A mi no me importa lo que hizo en un pasado, a mi me importa en este momento, lo que esta por hacer, va a continuar una cadena de odio y nunca se acabará.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare?-le cuestiona.

-Nada, nos puede matar en estos momentos claro esta, pero eso solamente confirmaría lo que Miaka ha dicho.-la encara, sus miradas no se aparta ni un solo segundo.-Esa mujer que esta tirada en el piso es la madre del hombre que ama su hijo, si usted dice amar a su hijo no lo lastimaría, ella y su hijo tiene mucho de que hablar y lo harán, así que por favor levántese señora Miaka nos iremos.

Lavi se aparta, ayuda a levantar a Miaka, ambos comienzan a caminar, Katherina se perdió en la penumbra, mientras ellos vieron la luz…

MOTEL KARMA

Allen estaba sentando aun lado de Kanda, en un viejo sofá, mientras trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, estaba en un hotel modesto en los suburbios de la ciudad, una televisión suspendida en el aire, cortinas rojas, un cuarto de baño a la derecha, realmente era sencillo, llamaron a la puerta, salió Marcus atender, había ordenado que les llevaran algo para cenar, era un par de sándwiches, leche y algo de jugo.

-Estaremos aquí un rato, espero que no les moleste.-expreso Marcus, sentándose enfrente de ellos, dándole un vaso con agua.-Hasta que llame Katy, de que es prudente salir.

-No esta bien.-Allen abrazo a Kanda.-¿Usted le llama Katy a mi madre?

-Si.-le responde el hombre.-Katty y yo somos amigos, desde hace muchos años atrás.

-No recuerdo haberlo visto nunca.-le responde Allen de manera sincera.-Mi madre rara vez llevaba un amigo o amiga a la casa, pero me da gusto saber que usted es amigo de mi madre.

-Katty siempre fue así, es muy poco sociable, difícilmente hace amigos, pero los que tiene son para toda la vida, como yo toda la vida estaré a su lado, si tu me lo permites y quizás nosotros dos podríamos llegar a ser amigos.-le responde, en sus labios se posa una sonrisa muy dulce, Allen era un niño realmente adorable.

A pesar de ser un hombre de 21 años, en sus rasgos se conserva la inocencia de un niño, la calidez del mismo, sus hermosos ojos, en ellos no había nada oculto nada, esa pureza lo cautivo cuando lo vi.

Ahora comprendía la razón por la que Katty, se dedico a proteger a su hijo, era una persona muy especial, un ángel que bajo del cielo, como su padre se encargaría de protegerlo hasta el último día de su vida, salió de la habitación se tenía que enterar que estaba pasando.

El silencio reinaba en aquel cuarto de hotel, las horas pasaron estaba amaneciendo, Allen no podía dormir, aunque tratara de hacerlo, solamente podía pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche, sus ojos apenas se cerraban el los abría de golpe, deseaba estar despierto en el momento en que el otro lo hiciera, Kanda quedo profundamente dormido, había tomando unas pastillas para dormir, estaba acostado en las piernas del ingles.

-Ahora comprendo…-fueron sus palabras, al fin todo estaba claro para él.

-Kanda.-le beso los labios, estaba muy agradecido de que lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Allen?-Yu Kanda lo abrazo, era una persona fría y distante, pero contrario a lo que todos pensaban si su corazón aun late.-Al fin comprendo muchas cosas sobre mi pasado, soy una completa farsa, ni si quiera ser si mi verdadero nombre es Yu Kanda.

-Pero tu pasado hará que tu dejes de ser Yu, mi Yu.-le responde besándolo.-Yo te voy a querer no me importa como te llames, ni quienes sean tus padres, simplemente te voy a querer.

Kanda lo abrazo, deseba creer que todo estaría bien, que podría aceptar que todo el mundo se le desbaratara en tan solo un hora, ¿Su padre realmente fue un violador? ¿Su madre era una loca posesiva? Si todo eso era cierto, lo convertiría en una asquerosa persona como ellos ¿Cuál era la respuesta?

Lo cierto es que tenía un carácter muy difícil, no controlaba su ira, trataba a la personas como si fueran sus sirvientes personales, demonios él también era un asco de persona, recordó como se libero por primera vez de su tía y conoció a Miranda.

_**16 AÑOS ATRÁS: Internado Sutton Park School, Irlanda **_

Una mujer de cabello negro largísimo, ataviada en un abrigo de piel negra, con guantes blancos y sombrero, llevaba aun niño a su lado era un joven de cabello negro a los hombros, tenía en cejo fruncido, vestido con un pants azul marino.

-¿Estas seguro que te quieres quedar en este internado?-preguntaba a un Kanda de 10 años.-Hoy parto a Venezuela, puedes venir conmigo, recontrataremos a tus tutores.

-Si, solamente seré una preocupación más, tienes demasiado trabajo para preocuparte por mi, ¿Mis cosas ya están en mi habitación?-le cuestiono, tenía que mostrarse educado, no contrariarla en nada o podría cambiar de parecer y llevarlo consigo, no después de todos los años que invirtió para que lo dejara ingresar a ese internado, sería lo que fuera, todo para no estar con ella.

-Por su puesto, pasarás las próximas vacaciones en la casa en casa.-le dice, entregándole un sobre blanco.-Son dos tarjetas de crédito y dinero extra para gastos diarios.

-Gracias Miaka.-responde Kanda, parado enfrente de la mujer, le da un beso en la mejilla a la mujer.-Espero no decepcionar sus expectativas en torno a mi persona.

-Puedes decirme mama, te doy permiso de hacerlo.-le dice, ella se había inclinado para recibir el beso, se incorpora.- Nos vemos en las vacaciones de Navidad, no me decepcionaras.

-Me retiro Miaka.-le responde y se va a buscar a su habitación, como siempre su prima le llenaba de lujos, lo mimaba y consentía, sabía que era el juguete más caro de la colección de ella, todo lo que le daba se lo cobraba pidiéndole devoción absoluta.

Nunca dejaba que se apartara de su lado, si se le perdía tan solo un instante hacía que las doncellas lo buscaran, si alguna de ellas mostraba cariño por el japonés-alemán era despedida con alguna cosa tonta por excusa.

¿Amigos? No, él solamente debía pasar tiempo con su prima, o cuando esta se aburría de él, lo mandaba a practicar deportes como; equitación o Kendo.

-Buenos días joven Kanda mi nombre es Roger Miller, soy el tutor de su grupo.-se presenta un hombre de cabello rubio, piel muy blanca casi transparente, vestido con un traje café, su vientre era prominente y usaba lentes armazón negro.-He venido a darle la bienvenida en compañía de un grupo de estudiantes, de derecha a izquierda son, Julian Morgen, Nerissa Belmont, Miranda Lotto y Gerald O'Rourke.

-Buenos días.-responde Kanda.-Es un placer conocerlos.-era la primera vez que estaba rodeado de tantas personas, si no se comportaba de manera adecuada lo regresarían inmediatamente con su prima, así que a poner una hermosa mascara de niño perfecto y educado.

-Bienvenidos seas Yu.-le dice el primero, Julian era un hombre de cabello negro largo a los hombros, algunos mechones rojos, sus ojos eran grises, su piel blanca, portaba el uniforme, gris con un saco rojo y el escudo de la escuela, usaba guantes negros de piel, edad 16 años.-Soy Julian Morgen.

-Bienvenido seas Kanda.-expreso Nerisa una joven de cabello rubio platinado, su piel estaba bronceada, sus ojos verdes, su falda estaba hasta la rodilla, su edad 16 años.-Mi nombre es Nerissa Belmont y al igual que tu vengo Inglaterra, lo que necesites puedes contar conmigo, si lo deseas puedo ser tu hermana mayor.

-Es un placer conocerlo.-dice Miranda Lotto, una joven de 16 años de cabello, estaba lacio, una diadema roja adornaba su cabello, sus mejillas estaba rojas, el frío se comenzaba a sentir, llevaba una corbata y un ramo de rosas rojas.-Espero que lo acepte es un regalo de bienvenida.

-Por último mi nombre es Gerald, lo que los cuatro tenemos en común y por lo cual nos han llamado para el comité de bienvenida es que hablamos además de ingles; japonés y alemán.-dice el hombre de piel extremadamente blanca.-Esperamos que seas un estudiante modelo, que cumplas las normas establecidas, las cuales facilitan el buen funcionamiento de esta noble institución.

-Bla, bla, bla, ¿Puedes dejar un momento ese discurso barato? Que dices a todos los nuevos estudiantes, los vas aburrir, a mi me aburre tu rostro de solamente verlo.-expreso Julian moviendo sus manos, su porte era varonil, sus pasos firmes, le puso una mano en hombro al niño, Nerissa estaba mirando de manera tierna al niño.-Ambos compartiremos habitación, por dos años hasta la graduación.

-Pobre niño, compartir habitación contigo, que eres un engendro.-afirmo Gerld.

-Podría referirse a mi novio de otra manera por favor.-expreso Miranda viéndolo con desprecio, Nerissa estaba encantada con el pequeño, lo miraba suspirando.-El engendró es usted y sus manías poco propias de quien se precia ser un caballero, las cuales me niego a repetir.

Kanda observo a la mujer, Lotto tenía el cabello negro, pero una diferente tonalidad al de su prima, pero igual que el de Lenalee una amiga que vivía en China junto con su madre y padre y hermano.

-Ja, ja, ja.-rió Nerissa abrazándolo y susurrándole al oido.-Gerald se cree un caballero depravado y misógino he de agregar, Julian es el mayor playboy de este internado y Miranda es su novia, la mayor cornuda de toda esta noble institución, bienvenido"

_**UNOS MESES MÁS TARDE**_

Kanda caminaba por los jardines de internado, había pasado 5 meses desde que ingreso al internado, después de una larga persecución al fin se había librado de esas niñas locas que lo perseguían por todo el colegio, traía una espada de madera sujeta a su cintura.

-Buenos días Kanda.-expreso un profesor.

-Buenos días profesor Miller.-responde Kanda, a pesar de esas locas, caminar libre si la asfixiante de su prima era algo que le ponía de buen humor.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido en estos meses?-pregunto el profesor Miller.

-Bien gracias.-responde mientras caminaban, se sentaron en una de las bancas de piedra, aun no sonaba la campana para iniciar las clases.

-Me da gusto.-ambos se quedaron viendo el cielo.-¿Deseas qué te cambiemos de cuarto? Se que Julian es una persona difícil y sus manías, ya hay cuarto libres con los miembros de tu clase.

-No, me siento cómodo, es una persona agradable.-le responde, por lo demás se sentía conforme compartiendo habitación, tenía alarma contra intrusos, algunos compañeros le arreglaban la habitación y siempre tenía su amada soba cortesía de que soborno a la cocina, Julian no se metía en sus asuntos y él no se metería tampoco en los suyos.

La mayor tiempo se la pasaba fuera del internado, era un actor famoso a pesar de su corta edad, varias veces fue a verlo en escena, en especial cuando su prima vendría a verlo.

En la mañana estaba en el club de kendo con Nerissa, la cual dejando esas locas ideas de vestirlo con una muñeca de porcelana o gothic lolita, al parecer esa niña quería una muñeca, podía hacer entretenida un combate.

Con Miranda practicaba su alemán no quería olvidarse de ese idioma y le ayudaba con sus clases, aun no dominaba el ingles a la perfección, era como su tutora personal, le acompañaba a comprar ropa y le elegía, ya que él detestaba hacerlo.

-¿Hey Yu? Vamos a desayunar, Miranda preparo el desayuno, se que no cocina muy bien, pero finge que si lo hace, ¿Cómo se llaman esas cosas en los que los traes?-llamo Julian sentándose a su lado, Miranda venía con los betos, Nerissa corrió y se tropezó encima Julian bañándolo de refresco.

-Se llama beto ignorante.-respondo Yu, tomando su beto, abriéndolo con cuidado.

-Vaya.- no le importo que estuviera bañando de refresco, le pico las costillas al japonés, esto le hizo enojar, lo comenzó a perseguir por los jardines del internado.

El profesor lo veía sorprendido, ese niño había hecho que las personas cambiaran, que uno frió y distante riera, que una obsesionada con los deportes se diera un tiempo para hacer amigos y que una niña que temía hacer las cosas lo hiciera."

_**ACTUALIDAD**_

Yu Kanda había sumido en su mente todo esos recuerdos, la felicidad que sintió, que era una persona afortunada, por que tenía amigos y una persona a la cual querer.

-Gracias Allen.-dijo parándose en medio de la obscuridad, buscando su chamarra.-Gracias a todos por darme una vida llena de felicidad.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Marcus, quien le ponía una manta Allen.

-A enfrentar mi pasado.-dice, tomo las llaves del carro del rubio.-Por que de esa manera podré vivir mi futuro a su lado.

Kanda dejo aquella habitación, permitiendo que todos los recuerdos brotaran a su mente, ha aceptar la realidad que enfrentaba y preparase para el dolor que probablemente sentiría, antes muerto de provocarle un sufrimiento Allen.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: ARREPENTIMIENTO**

**Notas: Falta solamente un capitulo para que conozcamos el final de esta historia, que tantas sorpresas y volteretas nos mostró.**

**Agradecemos a todos aquellos que nos siguieron, pero como agradecimiento especial, les tenemos una sorpresa ustedes pueden escoger una nueva temporada del la historia que traerá el triple de sorpresas o simplemente un especial de 30 hojas, para saber que paso años después con nuestros protagonistas.**

**Los votos se sumaran de las tres páginas donde publico el fic, se puede votar dos veces una por en el capítulo 9 y 10. **

**¡Vote ya!**

**Atentamente:**

**Mai&Ju**

El día ya había empezado, pero Marcus no pudo dormir nada, estaba frente al ser que según él le había quitado la posibilidad de poder ser feliz, es ser quien era su hijo, Allen Walker, el joven de origen ingles que era amado por todos, no era amado por su propio padre.

Marcus era un hombre de 44 años, exitoso y reconocido por todos, tanto hombres como mujer, lo deseaban y solamente eran utilizados por él, para su diversión. En esos momentos se sentía desarmado por su hijo, se preguntaba ¿Cómo lo pudo abandonar?

_Un vago recuerdo de lo que fue su familia: _

_En una villa en la ciudad de Toscana, Italia, tenían viviendo ya casi tres años, se había convertido en una familia normal, los dos se alejaron casi por completo de los medios, realizaban cada 6 meses alguna campaña, solamente para mantenerse vigentes, hasta que su hijo tuviera 5 años regresarían por completo a su trabajo._

_Cuando uno de ellos hacía la campaña, la familia viajaba también, siempre estarían unidos, no importaría la situación, Katherina daba todo de si para que esto resultara, afirmo que si bien no amaba a Marcus, se divertía mucho a su lado y sería el perfecto compañero._

_Katherina se encontraba peinado su largo cabello, el pequeño Allen de dos años, jugaba con su caballo de madera, Marcus leía el periódico, suspiró había sido nombrado "El padre del año" por una revista, en un periódico lo llamaron "El hombre más afortunado del mundo" un canal de televisión de Estados Unidos, afirmaba que el era "El modelo más hermoso del mundo" Otro canal en Europa juraba "No hay niño más hermoso sobre el planeta que Allen"._

_La familia perfecta si lo era, pero necesitaba que Katherina lo amara, que Katherina, quisiera estar con él, que lo amara, pero todo su cariño y devoción lo tenía ese pequeño. No debería sentir celos de su propio hijo, pero la realidad, era que los sentía._

_Allen de dos años camino y abrazo a su padre, ¿Cómo era posible qué no lo amará? Si lo miraba con esa ternura, si le sonreía, si la primera palabra que había pronunciado su hijo, fue "Papa" Si cuando hizo por primera vez un dibujo, lo dibujo a él._

_Era un pésimo hombre, que solamente estaba obsesionado con Katherina y su amor, ¿Por qué no tenía paciencia? Si ya había logrado casarse con ella, compartía su lecho todas las noches y un hijo, dinero, posición y reconocimiento, tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear._

_Pero no la pasión lo corrompía, Allen estaba en sus brazos sonriendo, sus hermosos brillaban intensamente, sus manitas lo despeinaban, el pequeño amaba a su padre, se le notaba en cada gesto, en cada acción._

_-Katherina voy a salir un momento cuida de él.-expreso Marcus, llevándole el niño a su madre, no tenían niñeras, ambos cuidaban de él como padres normales.. _

_-¿Por qué no lo llevas?-pregunto la bella mujer, dándole un beso en los labios, peinando un mecho de cabello rebelde de los dos hermosos hombres.-Debo tomar una ducha y ya lo bañe en la mañana._

_-Esta bien.-nunca pudo resistirse a los ojos de Katherina, tomo la pañalera, un abrigo para él y su hijo, era principios de otoño, estaba haciendo un poco de frío._

_Ambos salieron de la villa, caminaron un buen rato, el sol se estaba poniendo, y daba paso a la noche, los hermosos árboles, las flores eran preciosas, Allen estaba montado en la espalda de sus papa, reía por todo y hablaba mucho._

_-Papa ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto señalando un pajarillo, que estaba sobre la rama de un árbol. . _

_-Un pajarito.-le respondió, lo bajo de su espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla. _

_-¿Me enseñaras a pescar?-a pesar de ser un niño de dos años era muy listo, hablaba muy bien, ambos caminaban, cuidaba de que no tropezara con nada._

_-Por supuesto y cuando seas mayor a tomar buen vino, como buen Frances.-le guiño un ojo, quizás se engañaba, pero la realidad era que amaba a su hijo, pero su corazón era un torbellino, si algo le pasaba a su pequeño saltaba como león defendiendo a sus cachorros.-Los ingleses no saben apreciar el buen vino, pero no le digas a tu madre.-le guiña un ojo._

_-Te mataría.-rió. _

_Abandono su prominente carrera por convertirse en padre de familia, al ver los ojos de su hijo mirándolo, decidió protegerlo, por eso le pidió a su esposa que se fuera a vivir lejos de Inglaterra, para que su hijo fuera feliz, lejos de rigor de la nobleza, lejos de sus hermanos, lejos de Jeiko y sus familia. Una nueva vida._

_Fin del recuerdo._

Le tocó el rostro, se arrepentía de no haber cumplido su promesa, de no haber estado con él en los momentos más difíciles, cuando perdió a tantos seres queridos, de haber permitido que Katherina lo absorbiera tanto, al no tener padre o hermanos, ella había decidido en convertirse en el mundo de Allen, de hacerle un lugar donde nunca fuera lastimado.

Pero no fue así, el mundo de su hijo estuvo impregnado de dolor, de perdidas, de soledad, si él hubiera estado con ellos, habría controlado a su madre, la habría hecho entender, de que tenía que dejarlo vivir, por que su hijo nunca había vivido realmente.

Su pequeño cuando tuvo tres años participo en una novela para niños, en comerciales de todo tipo, tuvo una infancia poco normal, pasando entre cámaras de televisión y cine, aquellas cosas roban la infancia de un niño si no se tiene un balance.

El no quería la misma vida que ambos tuvieron, ella sin la más pizca de amor, solamente de su hermano Mana Walker, rodeada de lujos exagerados pero fríos de calor humano, siempre sola esperando que llegará quien la rescatara de la soledad, pero la única persona que le abrió su corazón y la hizo sentir querida, nunca se dio cuenta de la enorme devoción que le tenía.

La amaba aun a pesar de los años como si hubiera sido la primera vez que la viera con ese uniforme de colegio religioso, con esa cara rígida y sin vida, como la más hermosa muñeca de porcelana, como deseo poderla hacer sonreír y que dejará esa frialdad, por que si señores Marcus se había enamorado de Katherina desde que tuvo 5 años, desde que pasaba cada segundo de su vida con esa mujer.

Cuando supo que estaba embarazada, la felicidad se posesiono de él, ¿La mujer que amaba y un hijo? Realmente era un regalo que nadie podría rechazar, le propuso matrimonio, estaba seguro que serían felices, pero la realidad fueron que sus celos lo consumieron, su vanidad de verse delegado a un segundo o tercer plano siempre.

-Yo tuve la culpa de esta vida.-le dice besando su frente.-Yo debí de haber permanecido a tu lado, de cuidarte y protegerte, pero deje que Katty se volviera completamente loca contigo, que no te permitiera ser feliz, lograre defenderte.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Allen quien ya estaba despierto, había despertado desde antes que Kanda se hubiera marchado, escucho todo.-¿Eres el donador de esperma?

-Lo soy.-le responde, no se sorprendió del trato tan frío, si siempre trataba de esa manera a las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

-Ya sabía que era mi donador de esperma, tantas fotos tuyas en aquel viejo álbum de fotos en Toscana nuestras lo demostraban, .-le dice aun acostado en el sofá.-¿A que has venido? Ya no necesito de ti.

Ambos habían hecho su vida lejos el uno del otro, ¿Cómo podía unirse de nuevo? Allen reconocía como madre y padre a Katherina, Marcus era un hombre atormentando por haberlo abandonado, por que sentir celos de su propio hijo.

Se levanto de aquel viejo sofá y tomo el rostro del francés entre sus manos, lo observo detenidamente, ya eran la 9 de la mañana, la luz clara invadió la habitación, ¿Cómo no poderse darse cuenta de que son padre e hijo? Sus facciones eran similares, el mentón, los ojos, Marcus tomo el Allen, el tono de piel, el sedoso cabello, esos labios eran idénticos a los de Katherina.

¿Padre e hijo? Ambos jamás han estado tan cercas pero uno de ellos rechaza la unión, suelta sus manos y lo mira con la más profunda indiferencia.

-¿A qué has venido?-pregunto Allen busco la cajetilla de cigarros entre su ropa, al no tener su propio encendedor a la mano, encontró uno viejo en el sillón, que le permitió encenderlo, abrió la ventana inhalo el aire

-Ha conocerte.-responde Marcus, haciendo lo mismo, ambos parecían perfectamente sincronizados.-¿No deberías de fumar? Eres demasiado joven para hacerlo.

-¿Conocerme? Vaya, tengo 21 años y apenas me deseas conocer.-movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, se percato que estaba rodeado de periodistas el hotel.-Pensaran que me he acostado contigo.

-¿Son asquerosos no?-pronunció Marcus.

-¿Podrías fingir qué hemos tenido sexo?-pregunto Allen, acercando su rostro al de su padre, le dio un beso en la boca, los flash no dejaron de brillar.

La razón por que Allen no había escapado era por Kanda, un secándolo de infidelidad por parte de él, sería la mejor cuartada para permitir que Yu se ausentara del país sin se cuestionado por nadie, ¿Lo mejor que podía hacer era eso? Si.

Mandarin Oriental Hotel de New York

Suite de Morgen Daniel

Unos fuertes golpes se escuchaban por el corredor del lujoso hotel, las mucamas lo observaban con gesto de desaprobación y otras ya lo habían reconocido, era el modelo internacional Yu Kanda, quien esperaba que ese flojo se levantara.

En la recamara se encontraba un hombre dormido, cubierto por una ligera sabana, su largo cabello negro se expandía por la cama, su piel era casi tan blanca como la leche, sus ojos era azules, sus labios carnosos, su cuerpo parecía esculpido por un cincel, sus abdominales marcados, su cabello cubría un poco la desnudez de una mujer de voluminosos pechos y pronunciadas caderas, en el lado izquierdo y en el lado derecho se encontraba un hombre de cabello rojizos, que descansaba sobre el pecho del moreno.

-Julian.-se despertó el pelirrojo.-Alguien te busca.

-¿Demonios que pasa?-pregunto el actor, quien abrió los ojos molestos, estaba cansando, se levantó estaba completamente desnudo, el pelirrojo despertó a la mujer quien gruño furiosa, los se metieron a tomar una ducha.

Mientras tanto el se digirió a la puerta, estaba cansando, esperaban que no fuera su agente por que lo mataría sin que si quiera se diera cuenta, ¿Cómo se les ocurría molestarlo? Todos sabían que él padecía insomnio y que estaba sometido a un tratamiento para dormir.

-¿Yu? ¿Qué demonios te paso?-le pregunto al verlo con los ojos rasos, todo sucio y mojado, el cual entro rápidamente al departamento.-Parece todo menos un modelo y solamente dejo estar a las personas hermosas a mi lado.

-Vete al infierno Morgen.-le responde acostándose sobre un diván de piel verde, Julian se alegro aun

conservaba la altanería que la caracterizaba, sus palabras eran hirientes, sus aspecto daba pena ajena, había estado bajo la llovía, con el cabello enredado y sucio, con unos viejos pants, en el piso estaba una maleta.

-Ven por tu maleta, ¿Crees qué yo la voy a llevar? ¡YU KANDA!-le cuestiono, no le respondió solamente lo ignoro y fingió que dormía.- ¿Dónde esta Miranda esta vez? Otra vez la harás llorar por que te le desapareces y tienes una sesión al día siguiente, y tengo que hablar como buen padre a su ex-esposa que su hijo esta en casa y regresará una semana después .-no le respondió pateo la maleta y la introdujo a la suite, cerro la puerta molesto.

Julian Morgen Daniel fue el primer amigo que tuvo realmente Yu Kanda, además de compañero de cuarto en el internado, a pesar de ser 6 años mayor que él, como definir a ese hombre, egocéntrico, prepotente, seguro de si mismo, un aristócrata, que gustaba de dominar a las personas y hacer que cumplan sus caprichos a su antojos. ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos? Eso siempre se pregunto, ¿Por qué? Nunca lo dejo estar solo y penetro ese duro corazón de roca, lo obligo a convivir con las persona aunque fuera solamente para dominarlas con tan solo la mirada, le enseño a vivir una vida sin importarte lo que piensen los demás y luchar por lo que tu quieres, no importando cuanto tardase, se había convertido en un actor famoso, había sido novio de Miranda en el internado y posteriormente prometido, nunca comprendió por que termino la relación.

Su amiga Nerissa Belmont se convirtió en surfista profesional, actualmente vivía en Australia y tenía su escuela de surf, solamente una vez al año viaja a Estados Unidos, para saludar a sus antiguos amigos, se había casado con Brian y lo volvió un ser medianamente agradable.

Miranda se convirtió en su agente, ella era la que controlaba cada aspecto de su vida, la ropa que usaría los contratos, pagaba las cuentas, escoger el departamento, decorarlo, acompañarlo en cada momento de su vida, nunca dejarlo solo, fue ella quien le ayudo a conquistar Allen, a entender sus sentimientos por su novio, le motivo a luchar por él, siempre con una sonrisa nerviosa, siempre esperando una orden de su parte, por él fue que la alemana había aprendido a pilotear aviones, cocinar, planchar, nociones básicas de derecho, defensa personal, estudió una nueva carrera contabilidad, siempre la había hecho hacer las cosas más alocadas y nunca se quejo.

-¿Por qué razón cancelaron su boda?-le pregunto a Julian.-¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de mi? ¿Si contigo lo tenía todo?

-Eres un completo imbecil Kanda al atreverte a preguntar ¿Te puedo echar lo sabes? -le reprocho Julian despedía a las personas con las que había estado la noche anterior y se fue a poner un poco de ropa, unos calzoncillos para ser preciosos, la pregunta le dolía bastante en su ego, ERA PERFECTO.-Eso mismo me pregunte por años, soy mucho más apuesto que TÚ, yo la trataba como una princesa, la cuidaba y protegía, mientras contigo siempre esta nerviosa, se arregla muy poco, parece que siempre esta en la espera de un ataque de nervios, no es nada de aquella hermosa joven que yo conocí, ahora solamente es la sombra de quien ame.-dice en tono burlón con melancolía, tomo una bata azul marino de seda se la puso, lo observo

-¿Soy una horrible persona no es así?-le cuestiono a la única persona que en estos momentos no le compadecía o le haría sentir bien, le diría la absoluta verdad.-Siempre me comporte como un completo idiota.

-Nadie lo niega.-le dice sentando a su lado.-¿Por qué tuve un hijo tan idiota?

-Gracias, ¿Sabías que mi prima en realidad es mi madre? ¿Qué Miranda es mi prima? Que nunca fui capaz de darme cuenta a pesar de la gran parecido que tenemos.-le grita mientras se agarra la cabeza, estaba completamente fuera de si, por eso había decidido que Allen no lo viera de esa manera, su "padre" podría controlarlo estaba seguro o esperaba eso en verdad, comenzó arrojar varios jarrones a estrellarlos contra la pared, era realmente estupido.

-Tu madre nos amenazó a Nerissa, Brian, Miranda y a mi, cuando nos se entero que éramos tus amigos, durante seis meses nos estuvo mandándonos paquetes con cosas asquerosas o personas que nos daba sus mensajes, fueron dos intentos de secuestro, tres de violación, Miaka si que tenía tiempo libre, pero ese día llego cuando se canso, se presento ante nosotros ordenándonos que nos alejáramos de ti, fue directamente a golpear a Miranda, la detuve pero siguió conmigo, yo nunca golpeo a una mujer la logre someter, llegaron miembros de la dirección y llamaron a mis padres, que son tíos segundos de Miranda.- siguió escuchando como eran destrozados los muebles de la suite, jarrones, copas entre otras cosas que Kanda destruía, todo el coraje que sentía lo debía sacar de alguna manera, no encontró otro que destrozar la suite de su "padre".-El asunto se llevo con la mayor discreción posible no era conveniente escándalos para ninguna familia,

Kanda dejo de destrozar los muebles, ¿Esa mujer pretendía alejarlo siempre se las personas que sentían cariño por él? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer todo eso? ¿Por qué no se alejaron? Lo querían ¿O cuál otra razón era compresible? Se convirtieron en su familia, realmente su vida comparada con la de Allen era un paraíso, solamente paso dos años de horror, de los 8 a los 10, por que cuando sus padres vivieron lo hicieron el niño más feliz de todos.

De su padre aprendió el gusto por el kendo y las artes marciales, las cuales seguía practicando hasta la fecha y lo haría hasta que su cuerpo de los permitieran, de su madre si esa señora de cabello corto negro que siempre iba a darle un beso de buenas noches, quien se quedaba a su lado cuando estaba enfermo, que le daba palabras de animo, esa mujer que si no le cargo en brazos le cargo en su regazo y mostró las estrellas, le dio el amor de madre.

La vida que llevo con Miaka fue de lujos excesivos y obsesiones a todo menos a ser feliz, pero la vida continuo cuando cumplió los 10 años, se fue al internado, conoció a sus amigos, gente que lo hizo vivir la vida, sentirse feliz.

Vivieron juntos en un departamento es una zona del Oeste de Londres, tranquila y pacifica, sin muchos lujos o pretensiones, no le permitieron dejar el internado hasta que se graduara, una tontería pensó, si la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba fuera del internado y solamente iba a presentar los exámenes, a los 15 años ya era un modelo reconocido, la escuela no era su prioridad.

Se separaron cuando Nerissa y Brian se casaron, Julian se convirtió en la máxima estrella europea del cine, teatro y televisión, ese año dejo Londres, Inglaterra pero ese año se mudaría Estados Unidos a grabar su primera cinta en la meca del cine, dos años antes había terminado su compromiso con Miranda Lotto.

De cada uno aprendió algo, se sintió feliz, recorrió el mundo a su lado, conoció culturas diferentes, a gente que le pareció increíble pero sobre todo, se supo que si en algún momento deseaba caer o caía alguien lo ayudaría a ponerse en pie.

Pero se volvió más unido con Allen Walker y Lenalee Lee cuando cumplió los 18 años, o por lo menos soportaba más al peliblanco, ya que era amigo de años de la china, cuando sucedió la muerte de la joven, él se encontraba Milan, Italia, en la presentación de la colección de un famoso diseñador masculino.

Le dolió, era su amiga, ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? No lo comprendía, hasta que lo vió en ese estado tan deplorable, parecía un muerto viviente, daba lastima a todas las personas que lo observaban, Fo y él eran los únicos capaces de sacarlo de ese estado, lo molestaban y hacían ver como destruía a todos al comportarse de esa manera, a él también le dolía pero si Lenalee lo había salvado fue por algo, no podía perderse así.

Lo sacaron de la depresión, Allen se enamoro de Fo, su relación duro algunos años, él se dedicó a trabajar y convertirse en modelo, vivía en un sueño, amigos, fama dinero, una vida que cualquier quisiera, tuvo una relación corta con un joven periodista alemán, que termino por mutuo consentimiento, otra relación con una modelo de origen escoses muy atractiva.

Miranda lo convertía en el modelo mejor pagado de toda América, pero en Europa siempre estuvo en segundo o tercer lugar superado solamente por Allen y ese bastado tomador de vino, escapaba de Miaka, su vida era perfecta señor.

Se enamoró de Allen y en ese momento su vida se volvió un sueño, fue correspondido, ¿Pero entonces por qué dejaba que le afectara tanto la revelación de Miaka? SI fue feliz, era un estupido, su vida era esa, su vida era ser feliz y no un maldito depresivo.

-Eres un imbecil, tienes la vida que todos quisimos una persona que nos ame y este dispuesta estar con nosotros en las peores circunstancias.-le dijo Julian abrazándolo, Kanda comenzó a llorar.-Ese mocoso te ama, todos te protegimos y dimos lo mejor de nosotros mismos, te dimos todo ¿Y aun así sales huyendo? ¡Qué si esa señora es tu donadora de ovulo! Tus padres fueron Jun y Kendra Kanda, tus segundos padres fuimos Miranda y Julian Morgen, tu mejor amiga fue Nerissa y Lenalee, la voz que nadie quiere escuchar fue Brian.

-…-se quedo llorando, no comprendió por que todo lo afectaba en ese grado, su vida fue perfecta y seguía siendo perfecta, tenía todo y no lo podía comprender.

-Kanda serás imbecil, las personas te quieren, algunas te tienen miedo pero es normal tienes un genio de los mil demonios.-le abrazo con fuerza, ese mocoso, era un tonto, tanto amor, tanta felicidad que tenía en sus manos y no la podía ver.

-Lo soy, pero ocupo ir a Alemania…-responde Kanda.-Ocupo saber mi historia para poder vivir mi presente.

-Vamos ir a Alemania.-le dice.-Imbecil.

Ese día a las 1 de la tarde un avión con rumbo Alemania llevaba a Kanda y Morgen, a conocer la historia completa que fue contada, mientras tanto una mujer de nombre Miranda Lotto era internada en el hospital central, había tomado una fuerte cantidad de medicamentos controlados, que le habían provocado un paro al corazón, intentarían salvarla, pero la verdad si lo lograban era un autentico milagro.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la paciente?-pregunto una enfermera.

-Muerta en vida.-responde el doctor.-Nosotros luchamos por salvarla y ella por morir.

Se encontraba además un hombre de nombre Lavi Derek esperando noticias de una mujer quien fue internada en el mismo hospital por haber recibido un proyectil de bala directo al corazón, esperaban impaciente.

-¿Qué es de usted la mujer?-preguntaba una joven señora.

-¿Eh?-Lavi no había escuchando nada.-¿Disculpe qué dijo?

-Debes estar preocupada por ella, ¿es una persona qué quieres mucho verdad?-le pregunto la mujer.

Katherina Walker enfrentaba por primera vez la mirada llena de odio de él hombre que más la había amado en su vida, reclamándole todo el sufrimiento que ambos le había ocasionado a su hijo.

-¡ESO NO ES AMOR!-gritaba Marcus.

-¿Y el tuyo si? ROMPISTE LA PROMESA.-gritaba furiosa Katherina, envuelta en sangre.

-La rompí por que no deseba lastimarlo con mis celos enfermizos.-le responde.

Allen Walker enfrentó después de tantos años la pregunta ¿Por qué nadie creía que podía protegerlo? No era un príncipe lastimado era un hombre, que amaba y defendería a la persona amaba.

-¿Soy tan frágil?-se cuestionaba el rubio mientras caminaba por las calles transitadas del Central Park.

Esa noche fue la más difícil de todas para ambos, se enfrentaron a una realidad que pocos conocían, dejaron sus vidas pacificas para encontrarse con algo crudo, que nadie deseaba, sus propias debilidades fueron puestas a pruebas.

¿Quién eres? ¿A quién amas realmente? ¿Tus historias? ¿Por qué se marchan de tu lado? ¿El amor duele pero a este punto? Muchos cuestionamientos, que se hicieron, sinsabores, llantos, lagrimas, parecía que la felicidad estaba negada para tantos.

**SEIS MESES DESPUÉS **

**HOSPITAL CENTRAL **

Lavi llevaba un ramo de flores, su cabello sujetado con una banda verde, vestido con unos jeans y camisa, toco la puerta y escucho unas voces:

-Mañana podrá irse a su casa señora Dereek.-dice una enfermera.-El doctor ha dado hoy la orden de salida.

-Esta bien gracias.-responde Miaka.

La enfermera sale del cuarto, saluda alegremente al hijo de la señora, que todos los días va a visitarla y le lleva un ramo de flores blancas siempre, eran un buen hijo, que cuida mucho a su madre. Se despide de la enfermera y entra a la habitación, se sorprende al encontrarse con una mujer.

-Buenos días hijo.-saludo Jeiko.

-Buenos días madres.-responde Lavi al verlas juntas y felices.

Jeiko acompaño a su hijo al hospital siempre a visitar aquella mujer, al principio se comportaba de manera fría y déspota con ellos, no comía, no quería ver a nadie, pero al final fue cediendo, las hermosas sonrisas de madre e hijo lo lograron.

-Tenemos una noticia que darte.-dijo Miaka algo nerviosa.

-Se que a lo mejor lo tomaras mal, pero siempre te he educado para no tener ningún tipo de prejuicios.-estaba nerviosa por primera vez en su vida Jeiko, así que tomo aire.-SOMOSPAREJANOSVAMOSDEVIAJEASUDAMERICA.

-¿Qué dijiste mama?-pregunto burlón Lavi, él ya lo sabía solamente quería molestarla un poco, la verdad le agradaba que ambas fueran felices.

Ver a su mama toda roja y Miaka mirando a la ventana, para no verles la cara roja o sudando de los nervios, era todo un espectáculo, parecían dos colegialas las cuales se encontraban por primera vez con el amor, al final Miaka fue la que se armo de valor.

-Quiero a tu madre, se que no es normal, pero el amor mismo no es normal, me gustaría que me pudieras ver como una amiga.-exclamaba Miaka con el poco control que le quedaba, Lavi la veía tan seria, pero a la vez tan temerosa de que fuera a reclamarle el haberle hecho a sus madre, ambas se tomaron de las manos.-Así que te pido permiso para estar con tu madre.

-¿Y tu qué opinas madre? ¿Correspondes o no a los sentimientos de ella?-le cuestiono de manera solemne, su madre estaba muy roja, escondió su cara debajo de las sabanas.-¿No le correspondes? Entonces me temo decirle señora Miaka, que no puedo aceptar su propuesta.

Ambas sintieron que el alma le bajo a los pies, mientras escuchaban esas palabras, la ojiverde comenzó a llorar, la otra le abrazo.

-YO LA AMO.-grito Jeiko mientras lloraba.-Hijo malo.

-Te ves bonita así.-dice Lavi al verla aferrarse a la morena.-Tontas claro que me da gusto que ambas estén juntas y mucha suerte en su viaje a Sudamérica, te la encargo mucho y no hagan cosas malas tan pronto, esa herida ya esta curada, pero no en su totalidad.

Lavi salió de su habitación y las dejo haciendo sus planes, ¿El amor tiene sexo? Para él era una gran mentira, el amor llega simplemente, en un segundo e un instante o en toda una vida. ¿Por qué es correcto o incorrecto amar a una persona? ¿Quién da derecho a decidirlo? Nadie, por no somos iguales o existe una varita mágica que te diga de esta persona es prudente o no enamorarte.

Caminaba por el hospital, hasta el cuarto de Miranda Lotto que se encontraba en el piso 20, ella tenía cientos de arreglos de flores de parte de Marie, pero ni si quiere había despertado, entro en estado de coma a causa de los 7 frascos de pastillas que se tomo y haberse cortado las venas.

-Miranda, debes despertar ya.-decía Lavi sentándose en un banco al pie de su cama.

No respondía era una muñeca que solamente vivía a través de esos tubos, su cabello estaba largo le llegaba hasta las rodillas, parecía que alguien se encargaba de peinarlo con sumo cuidado y lavarlo, se le veía hermoso, su piel brillaba mucho, lucía perfecta, se veía muy hermosa.

-Buenos días Lavi.-saludo Daysa Barry, quien llego con un arreglo de flores rojas, quien las mandaba era Marie el eterno enamorado de Miranda.-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo después que estemos un rato más con Miranda?

-Por supuesto.-responde Lavi.

-Siempre me he preguntando ¿Quién ordena que la arregle?-dice Daysa, mientras la observa.-Tiene mejor semblante que cuando trabajaba, ahora parece una princesa encantada en espera de su príncipe azul.

-Un príncipe que nunca vendrá.-responde Lavi molesto.-¿Marie nunca viene a visitarla?

-Se muere de ganas por hacerlo, pero tu y yo sabemos que ese no es príncipe que espera.-le responde, Miranda se movió un poco.-Vamos Miranda parece que nos ha escuchado, siempre que hablamos de él, se mueve, es lo único que hace desde hace unos meses.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, caminaron un rato, hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraban sus motos, manejaron un rato hasta que llegaron a un parque, ambos se tumbaron en el pasto, ambos se volvieron grandes amigos.

No dijeron nada, la vida se transformo en rutina de nuevo, un nuevo espectacular era puesto a escasos metros, en el se podía ver la imagen de Tikky Mikky con Fo abrazados, era la nueva versión de la Bella y la Bestia.

Se rieron al ver el espectacular, era una pareja extraña ambos se la pasaban peleando, pero siempre estaba juntos.

-Sabes que es lo más curioso, que se odian tanto que al final terminaran amándose.-soltó la bomba Daysa mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-¿Quizás? O tal vez ya están juntos y nadie lo sabe.-dice con voz lúgubre el pelirrojo.

-Yo creo que tienes razón.-afirmo.-Debemos especiarlos.

-Esta bien.-responde y ambos hacen la señal de las bromas, ambos con su manos hacen la figura del conejo.

La tarde continuo de esa manera, haciendo bromas, jugando, ambos parecían un par de mocosos, divirtiéndose en el parque, se hicieron loas 9:00PM, llego un hombre robusto, de nombre Chouji y se llevo arrastras, se despidió de él, se subió de nuevo a su moto.

Reviso sus llamadas, tenía algunas de Sachiko, Daysa quejándose, de su mama y su novia quejándose de lo malo que fue con ellas y de los agradecidas que estaban que aceptara su noviazgo.

Tocaron a la puerta, era su abuelo, hace dos meses que se había mudado a su propio departamento, pero el viejo siempre le llevaba que cenar, consideraba que su nieto se comería cualquier porquería, para poder dormir más.

-Lavi esto apesta cada vez más.-dice Jonny Girl Dark su vecina y ayudante oficial, tenía una pequeña cafetería cercas de universidad donde trabajaba, la atendía con su esposo Souma Dark, ambos tenían una hija.

-Lavi esta bien que eres un hombre pero esto es un desastre.-examino Souma la ropa sucia en el pasillo, la niña rubia corría por el departamento.-Bookman nos aviso que no podía venir por que tenía una cita, pero que nos aseguramos que comieras decentemente y que el departamento estuviera en condiciones, para presentarte a su novia.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como plato, ¿SU ABUELO TENIA NOVIA? Eso si quera novedad, o quizás esa fuera la razón por la que le permitió mudarse solo, se imagino algo realmente que habría que censurarlo, al grado que se desmayo durante varias horas.

Logro despertar, el departamento olía realmente limpio, las luces estaban encendidas, una charola de comida estaba a su lado mientras, Jonny y su esposo estaban revisando sus documentos, la pequeña lo peinaba.

-¿Aun no despierta?-pregunto la voz de una mujer.

-No, pero ya le dimos la noticia.-responde Souma por el teléfono.-¿Mañana?

-Si.-responde el Bookman.

El hombre de 24 años profesor, quedo profundamente dormido, hasta el día siguiente, en el cual se sorprendió de lo hermoso que estaba su departamento, se metió a duchar, despojándose lentamente de cada prenda, aun estaba cansado, su vida era pesada, del trabajo, al hospital, realizar por las noches su investigación, cuando Daysa, Jonny y compañía lo secuestraba, eran sus únicos momentos que se escapaban de la rutina.

Se vistió con un traje gris, una corbata, su cabello recogido en una coleta, zapatos a juego, esa tarde daría una conferencia en su universidad, sobre "Literatura inglesa en el siglo XIV", bajo por el ascensor y se encontró con una imagen que nunca pensó.

La señorita Lou Fa agente del famoso modelo Allen Walker se encontraba de nuevo en la ciudad, se estaba mudando al departamento continuo, la joven lo saludo con la mano, tenía bastante trabajo con la mudanza, fue por su carro.

Comenzó a manejar, mientras las dudas y preguntas le bombardeaban su mente, ¿Volvería a verlo algún día? Era pregunta tonta, la respuesta era no, intento comunicarse con él en repetidas ocasiones, deseaba comunicarle como estaban las mujeres, que necesitaban de su ayuda, para encontrar a Kanda, que debería ocuparse de su madre y su prima, ¿No puedes abandonar así a las personas? Menos si son tu familia, pero nunca contesto el teléfono.

¿Pero realmente que le causaba tanto enfado? ¿Qué no respondiera sus llamas o qué se encontraran felices en un lugar de ensueño? Se enamoró en tan solo un día tan perdidamente de un hombre que era inalcanzable, estaba enfadado con Yu Kanda, por que dejo a su familia de lado y estaba feliz de la vida con el hombre que amaba.

Amaba Allen Walker, a tal grado que de las 24 horas del día, las 24 horas eran para ese joven de rubios cabellos platinados, en verdad estaba loco, pero se enamoro tan perdidamente, pero debía dejarse de tonterías y ocuparse de su nueva madre y de su prima, eso fue lo que le dijo a los médicos.

_**UNIVERSIDAD **_

Llego a la universidad, sus estudiantes se encontraban recostados en el pasto, mientras esperaban a que él llegará, decidió dar las clases en ese lugar, mientras las tres horas pasaron, los estudiantes lo observaban admirados de su propia belleza.

Era un ángel de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, que su aura traviesa y juguetona, era muy querido por sus alumnos, los cuales amaban sus clases divertidas, que siempre daba o solemnes cuando era necesario, cada año cien estudiantes ingresaban a sus clases.

Llamó su atención una escena que se estaba suscitando en medio del jardín, ALLEN WALKER SE ESTABA BESANDO CON UNA ESTUDIANTE, y toda su clase fue a rodearlos, no esto si era el colmo de los colmos.

Primero no aparecía en meses, no respondía sus llamadas, nadie le supo decir nada de los dos, pero claro irse a besar con una estudiante, mientras él se encontraba preocupado por todo, mientras él se encargaba de todos los problemas.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?-pregunto furioso Lavi, mientras separaba a la joven pareja, Allen estaba vestido de unos viejos jeans, una playera negra bordado un grabado de flores rojas, con un cráneo blanco, unos tenis vans, la joven un vestido floreado con unos tenis vans rosas, su cabello gris recogido.

-¡CORTE!-Grito un hombre, era el director del video de los nuevos tenis que promocionaban, Fo y Allen, los cuales soltaron la carcajada, Lavi estaba rojo de coraje, su clase muerta de la risa al ver a su profesor con el corazón acelerado, lleno de tierra y polvo.

Fue algo divertido de observar, mientras Fo no podía controlar su risa, Allen trataba de poder decir dos palabras sin reírse, Ba Chan trataba de controlar la ira del director, que decía que esto era un sacrilegio para el arte.

Después de una hora todo se normalizo, Lavi termino su clase, mientras era observado por el par del modelos, que les parecía divertidos, ambos no habían estudiado una carrera, Fo solamente estudio la primaria y Allen la secundaria.

-Es interesante.-dice Fo en el oído de Allen.

-¿Oye Fo y si le hacemos una broma?-pregunto Allen.

-Si, ¿Allen que es gramática?-responde preguntando Fo.

-No lo se Fo, pero finge que entendemos.-afirmó Allen, los cuales se pasaron cuchicheando toda la clase, Lavi estaba rojo de vergüenza.

Al finalizar la clase, todos se acercaron a pedirle un autógrafo a los dos modelos, al termino de 3 horas, estaban ya listos, abrazaron cada uno a Lavi, mientras este no podía verlos, le jugaron bromas un buen rato, hasta que se cansaron y se tumbaron en las sillas de la cafetería.

-Hace años que no entraba a una aula.-dijo Allen.

-¿Enserio? Yo estoe igual.-dice Fo.

-Discúlpenme por haberlos interrumpido, no sabia que se iba a filmar un comercial en esta universidad.-se disculpa el profesor.

-No hay problema.-dijeron los dos.

Se quedaron platicando los tres un rato, hasta que Allen recibió una llamada y salió fuera del aula, donde comieron, mientras la mujer cerro la puerta, se puso seria, al parecer tenía algo que decirle a Lavi, ella cambió su tono de voz.

-Yo fui quien evito que te comunicarás con Allen.-le exclamo la mujer, debía contarle la historia, mientras tenía oportunidad, confesar las cosas que había hecho, se comportaba como otra persona una mucho más madura, su rostro mostró esa seriedad, sus labios se tensaron, como si lo que continuación fuera a decir le costará demasiado trabajo, abrirse con otras personas, con un completo desconocido pero necesitaba hacerlo.-Te pido disculpas por haberlo hecho, pero su estado de salud era deplorable, estuvo cinco meses en una clínica para combatir la depresión, temía que en cualquier momento quisiera suicidarse, la noche del escándalo, lo encontré ahogado de borracho en un bar, su padre me pidió que lo sacara del país y cortara cualquier tipo de lazo, hasta que estuviera en condiciones.

-¿Tu sabes qué paso?-pregunto.

-Se entero de que su madre mandó asesinar a la mujer que amo de joven, conoció a su padre el francés que de seguro viste, fue hasta hace poco el modelo mejor pagado del mundo, lo de Kanda.-enumero las situaciones, mientras en su rostro se mostraba una amargura tremenda, ella deseaba protegerlo, pero no lo lograba, al contrario parecía.-Todo esto se entero a través de una carta que Miaka le dejo, fue un duro golpe, lo interne en una clínica en Australia, ahora esta mejor, puede empezarlo a dejar solo unos días hace un mes.

-Entiendo.-no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarse, todo esto era una sorpresa, pensando que estaban completamente divertidos los dos amantes, pero la realidad era otra, una muy cruel, todo eso en una sola noche.

Tal parecía que la vida de todos cambio ese día de una manera que nunca nadie podría haberlo pensando, algunas fueron para bien, otras para mal, pero el tiempo no se detiene y trae el cambio necesario para poder seguir viviendo.

Ese día conocieron el amor, el desamor, el odio, la traición, el deseo de ser egoísta, proteger al ser al amado, castillos de cristal se rompieron, pero era necesario, para poder crecer como personas y poder disfrutar de la vida, o eso era lo que siempre recitaba su abuelo.

-Allen me contó sobre ti, sobre lo divertido y buena persona que eras, se quedo muy impresionado contigo, .-se encogió de hombros, para Fo hacer todo esto por Allen no era nada, lo amaba demasiado.-investigue donde trabajabas y hice que el comercial se filmara aquí.

¿Por qué no le sorprendió? Por que Daysa Barry había llegado de la misma manera, por que Tikky Mikky le fue a saludar también y la pelea que tuvieron fue pasado en el canal de televisión de la universidad por poco lo corrieron.

-Bueno.-le dio un beso en la mejilla.-¿A dónde nos vas a llevar a comer?

-Si a donde tengo una hambre.-dijo Allen trepándose por la ventana, Lavi se asusto, estaban en el primer piso, pero ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría hacer eso?.

-¡ALLEN!-corrió Lavi, pero Allen ya estaba a dentro con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-No te preocupes Lavi, Allen es algo inquieto jamás te aburrirás con él, ahora lo importante ¡Aliméntanos!-ordeno Fo, ¿Acababan de comer y tenían hambre? ¿Qué no se supone que ellos comen muy poco? Allen le abrazo y Fo ordenaba.

Salieron de la universidad ambos modelos venían en un auto deportivo rosa, perteneciente a la mujer de baja estatura, esta lucia su tradicional diadema y unos tacones de 15 cm, los aventó en el asiento trasero y ordeno que se pusieran el cinturón de seguridad, manejaba 280km por hora, varias veces le levantaron infracciones pero parecía que era un juego para ella y apostaba con Allen cual de los dos tendría más, a la mitad Allen tomo el lugar de conductor conducía mucho peor que la peligris.

Llegaron a la costa, donde se bajaron y admiraron el mar, la mujer se quedo sobre el coche, mientras les había ordenado a los dos que le llevaran de comer o se tendrían que ir caminando, Lavi suspiro y busco algún restaurante.

-Ella no quiere eso.-le dice al oído a Lavi y le toma su mano, enrojeció por el acto del menor, esa hermosa sonrisa.-Quiere un hot dog.

-¿Comen eso?-pregunto desconfiado Lavi.

-Nos gusta como no tienes una idea.-se le cargo en la espalda, mientras caminaba, por poco cae Lavi, pero logro caminar bien, mientras Allen estaba muy feliz amaba la playa, el sol brilla, las olas se levantaban y se estrellaban en la playa.

Su cabello ondeaba al viento, en esos momentos lo llevaba al hombro, caminar con tanta paz le parecía un verdadero regalo, estuvo encerrado en aquel lugar donde lo cuidaban las 24 horas del día para que no cometiera ninguna locura.

¿Cuánto no había odiado a ese hombre qué se autonombro padre? ¿Su madre fue capaz de hacerle eso? Desde hace 6 meses se había alejado de todos y de todo aquello que le recordara su pasado, Fo lo acompaño en este momento tan duro, como siempre lo acompañaba, cuando lloraba.

¿Qué habría pasado con Kanda? ¿Cómo se encontraría? Lo más probable que otra clínica, todo lo que se entero era bastante fuerte, nunca le gusto que los demás lo vieran vulnerable, en ese momento lo debería estar así, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de apoyarse mutuamente.

El amor no es suficiente cuando los dos están destrozados y suicidas, ¿Qué apoyo se pondría dar? Cuando ambos deseaban destrozar a quien los habían lastimado, pero no era posible por que sea como fuere eran sus madres, ¿Su madre era capaz de hacer eso? ¿Kanda y él podría entenderse de nuevo? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Kanda? Era una muy buena pregunta, Kanda vivió siempre en un cuento de hadas, amigos que daban todo por él y construyeron una hermosa familia, donde se apoyaba o eran alentados por todos, en ese tiempo como le tuvo envidia, de esos amigos.

Pero a la vez eso fue lo que hizo que se enamora, una persona que siempre estuvo rodeado de luz y fortaleza, que nunca conoció realmente lo que era el dolor, lo hizo salir de esa tristeza que su corazón tenía, que estaba rodeado de amor, de su belleza y de su temple.

Lo saco de las tinieblas que lo rodeaban, le hizo salir de ellas y ver el mundo maravilloso, estuvo a su lado, ¿Pero realmente lo hubiera podido el sacar de esas tinieblas? Lo duba, si necesitaba de la luz de Kanda, como las flores necesitan del solo.

Kanda estaba siendo apoyado por aquellos que eran un más brillantes que él, por aquellos que lo aman, ellos que son capaces de matar por él, por su familia.

-¿En qué piensas Allen?-pregunto curioso Lavi ya habían llegado al puesto de hot dog.

-¿Nunca has conocido el dolor?.-le responde, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-A mi también me gusta su luz es tan brillante como me habías dicho.-dijo Fo golpeando la cabeza de ambos.-Vamos a comer antes de que aparezcan y se lo aviente en su cara, esa idiota esta con él.

-Tienes razón.-responde Allen, tomando a Lavi de la mano.-¿Vamos a correr mucho?

-Eh…-Lavi no entendió-

En menos de 15 minutos se encontraba frente a ellos, Tiky Mikky vestido muy playero, con unos shorts, sandalias, su cabello traía rastras, un crucifijo, sus abdominales estaban perfectamente esculpidos, su piel morena clara, estaba brillante, saludable.

Seguido de una mujer de baja estatura, la modelo Road Kamelot quien corrió abrazar Allen, dándole un beso en los labios, dejando a todos sorprendidos, pero Fo respondió con una superpatada que la dejo a tres metros lejos de Allen, Lavi en esos momentos sintió que adoraba a Fo.

Comenzaron una pelea las dos mujeres, Allen se tapo los oídos, Tiky era mantenido a raya por Lavi, Ba Chan y Lou Fa se tomaron de la mano, ¿Ambos estaban saliendo? Quizás trabajar siempre, motivara esto, sobretodo que las personas que amaban, los rechazaron cruelmente. Una pequeña pancita tenía la china, Ba la acariciaba mientras veían el mar tomados de la manos.

Road fue derrotada por Fo, por una superpatada voladora, Allen estaba comiendo dangos al lado de la pareja, ya cuando todo termino.

-¿Quién perdió?-pregunto Allen con el chef Jerry por un lado, haciéndoles dangos, jalo a los dos peleadores, para que se sentaran cada uno a su lado.-No quiero peleas, ambos tranquilos.

-Road.-responde satisfecha Fo, hiendo a comer dangos.-¿Hacemos una fogata?

-Si, pero unas reglas BÁSICAS.-los miro tan siniestramente que todos se callaron, era un autentico demonio cuando lo deseaba, helo la sangre de muchos, solamente Fo permaneció como si nada, eran fáciles, no peleas, no discusiones, no orgías.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún tipo de contratiempos, cantaron, cenaron, se pusieron a jugar, todos parecían amigos de años, Allen se quedo dormido en el regazo de Lavi, mientras todos se callaron, lo vieron con ojos tiernos.

Cada uno a su manera amaba Allen, era un hombre, tierno, tranquilo, que adoraban, le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda de Lavi, permitiendo que el joven pudiera dormir.

-Al fin pudo dormir.-dijo Fo acariciando sus mejilla.

-Tiene más de 6 meses sin poder dormir.-responde Lou Fa.-Gracias Lavi, me preocupaba verlo así, siempre despierto, nerviosa, poco comía, nos fuimos a vivir Ba Chan y yo en una casa cercas de la clínica, la señorita Fo viajaba constantemente a verlo.

-¿Tu sabías donde estaba?-le reprocho el moreno.

-Si, pero no esta en condiciones para que nosotros luchemos por su amor y esa sarta de tonterías, esta mal y ¿Tu aun no consigues dar con el paradero de ese imbecil?-le cuestiono con un coraje, quizás Kanda tenía buenos amigos, pero Allen nunca se quedaría atrás.

-Parece que se lo trago la tierra, perdí su rastro en Berlín y Road lo perdió en Munich-responde Tiky con coraje, esa rata se les había escapado.-¿Cómo vamos a poder luchar por Allen? Si no esta aquí.-Lavi lo miró incrédulo.-Nosotros no jugamos sucio, si lo vamos alejar de su lado, tiene que estar aquí, Fo siempre ha estado enamorada de él, Lou Fa hasta hace poco, Road Kamelot lo ama y yo, entre otros tantos que están las mismas condiciones que nosotros.-todos inclinaron la cabeza, esa era la verdad, pero también era, que ninguno de ellos jugaba sucio.

-Ese tarado debe aparecer pronto, para que este a su lado o terminar de frente la relación, no seamos estupidos, sino lo hace Allen lo podría idealizar y amar para siempre, ¿Por qué? Si no lo hace nunca podrá olvidarse de él y todos seremos imitaciones de su gran, gran amor.-agrega Road mientras caminaban rumbo al coche de la peligris, todos ya habían recogido las cosas de la fogata, la cual termino de maravilla

Todos quedamos frente al coche, reflexionado las palabras dichas por todos, el sonido de los coches que pasaban por la carretera, llegaron otros tres más, los cuales eran verdaderas joyas de lo automotriz, ya con Allen en el coche, se comenzó la despedida.

-Fo fácilmente lo hubiera podido hacer caer en sus brazos y embarazarse, para atarlo a su lado y hacer esa familia que siempre ha deseado.-agrego.

-Pero nosotros amamos Allen, al igual que tu.-le dice Fo, Lavi no la contradijo, entre combatientes del amor no se miente, todos estaban en la misma situación.-Por eso lo buscamos como locos, por que sino es capaz de estar con él, nosotros si, no importa que no nos ame, por que el amor.-tomo aire unos segundos, todas estas palabras salían de su corazón, estaba afirmando la verdad más sublime de todas, en ese momento sus corazones tenían un mismo sentimiento.-No es solamente buscar tu felicidad, es amar y no esperar nada a cambio.

-Es sentirte feliz si esa persona amada lo es.-así respondimos todos.

Partimos rumbo a mi departamento, en el coche de Fo, la noche era hermosa, juzgue sin conocer realmente la situación, los celos me cegaron, pero ahora que estoy frente a la realidad, se que amar no es solamente terminar en un hermoso cuento de hadas.

Donde las princesas y príncipes viven felices para siempre, también existe historias donde dos princesas se aman, donde dos príncipes son participes se unen, el amor no reconoce sexo, simplemente es amor, el sentimiento más puro que se puede llegar a sentir.

¿Cuántos podemos amar a una misma persona? Y no ser correspondido por esa persona o llegar a idealizar tanto a la persona amada cuando esta lejos de nosotros, ¿Yo también habré idealizado? Realmente no lo se por que el amor no es una ciencia exacta que pueda saberse con una formula mágica.

Llegamos después de media hora a mi departamento, tome Allen en brazos, Fo nos seguía acompañada de Ba y Lou, Tiky le prestaba su chamarra a Road, llegamos al departamento, fuimos directo a mi habitación dejándolo dormido.

-Nos retiramos.-dijo Road.

-Te llevo.-expreso Tiky.-Después hablaremos Fo.

-Si se te ofrece algo Lavi, estamos en el departamento continuo.-dice Lou Fa despidiéndose.-Estoy algo cansada.

-No has dormido nada, no es bueno para el bebe.-responde Ba Chan.-Nos retiramos.

-¿No te molesta qué me quede un rato más?-pregunto Fo.

-No, si gustas te puedes quedar a dormir.-le propongo.

-Si acepto.-dice Fo.

Al termino de media hora, solamente quedábamos Fo y yo en la sala, la mujer estaba quedándose dormida, cuando le iba a colocar una manta se despertó, o por lo menos eso creí, el que se había despertado era cierto ingles, quien me toco el hombro.

-Pensé que dormirías más.-le dije.

-Tenía sed.-responde, entro a la cocina, se sirvió el vaso de agua, toma un pequeño sorbo de agua.-Gracias por permitirnos quedarnos en tu casa.

-Pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen.-responde Lavi.

-Te tomaremos la palabra.-se acerco Allen, tomando su mano y sentándose en el piso, Allen estaba relajado, sus ojos serenos.-Este lugar me produce mucha paz, alejada de todo.

-¿Allen por qué lloras?-pregunto Lavi al verlo llorar, se aferro a su cuerpo mientras sollozaba, descargaba toda la tensión, toda su frustración, ¿Por qué podía hacerlo frente a él? ¿Por qué? Estaba de esa manera, si su corazón siempre estaba destrozado, ¿Por qué?

Final Cap. 9

_**HOSPITAL**_

Un gran cerco de periodistas rodeaba el edificio, era prácticamente imposible entrar, tardaron dos horas en poderlos alejar de ese lugar, estaba algo cansando el profesor Lavi, mientras entre sus manos cargaba dos docenas de rosas rojas.

Llego al cuarto de su nueva mama, estaba todo listo para que le dieran de alta, mientras su madre ayudaba a cambiarse, ambas estaban en su propio mundo, hasta que les anunció que iría a pagar la cuenta, Miaka insistió en pagarla ella, pero Lavi se negó dijo que era su regalo de bodas.

Camino con rumbo a la habitación de Miranda, se encontró frente a frente con un hombre que traía lentes obscuros, gabardina negra, sus botas altas, el cabello largo hasta la espalda, guantes negros, sus ojos eran gris claro, lo miro con odio, rozaron sus hombros ambos, un sequito de 7 personas lo rodeaban, las cuales con un solo tronar de dedos, cumplían sus ordenes.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Lavi a una de las enfermeras.

-El esposo de Miranda.-responde la enfermera.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: EL INICIO DE UNA VIDA**

**Notas finales: **En verdad es la primera historia que terminaremos en el año, nos encanto estar con ustedes, todo este tiempo y que nos recibieran tan bien, nuestro segundo Boy Love de larga duración, el primero fue "El amor murió" de Kaleido Star y nuestro mi primer song fic de esta temática "Un siglo sin ti".

Esperamos que hayan pasado un momento agradable con nosotros, gracias por leernos y motivarnos a seguir escribiendo, cuando estemos redactando estas palabras estaremos preparándonos para redactar lo que el público desee, tenemos el guión para el especial o la segunda temporada.

El tiempo de votación será de una semana contando en el momento cuando fue publicado, se cerrará la votación del capítulo nueve, al ser publicado este.

¡Sigan votando!

Mai&Ju

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen se encontraba llorando, se aferro a la espalda de Lavi, todo el sentimiento de desesperación, todos los dejaban solos, ¿Era una persona tan horrible? Si hasta los peores delincuentes, tienen quienes se quedan a su lado hasta el final.

Su corazón había sido destrozado una y otra vez, perdiendo a las personas que más amaban. El primero fue su padre lo abandono por celos, si él desde hace años sabía quien era su padre, lo había investigado, el famoso modelo francés, quien nunca más se volvió a casar o tuvo una pareja estable, ese hombre que tenía la mirada más triste que la suya, por lo tanto debía sentir esa soledad, la más dura y cruel, pensó que cuando estuviera frente a él, le reclamaría lo destrozaría.

Pero no pudo, ver como estaba su padre, arrepentido, sin felicidad, siendo un muñeco de porcelana que para todos eran el más hermoso y perfecto, pero por dentro se sentía el ser más asqueroso de la creación, de esa manera se sentía él en ese momento.

¿Cuántas veces cuando era niño no soñó una familia? Millones, su madre siempre tenía una mirada triste, esperando que regresará la persona amaba, cumplimiento de una promesa de estar juntos, por que su madre amaba a su padre, estaba seguro de eso, verla suspiras y ver esas fotos en aquel viejo álbum de fotos, él estaba seguro que lograría amarlo y perdonarle el sufrimiento de esos años.

Pero nunca regreso, sus tíos siempre hablaban pestes de ese francés, de la mala elección que había hecho su madre, ella siempre lo defendía y le decía, que tenía gracias a él, el hijo más hermoso de todos y al cual amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Los tres vivían en el castillo de la familia Walker, su tío Luka era el décimo tercero conde de Walker, Mana no se casó nunca para recelo de su hermano mayor y los habían obligado a regresar al castillo a los dos hermanos pródigos, cuando cumplió 8 años se entero que heredaría el titulo, comenzó a recibir la educación que corresponde a un noble y convertirse en el décimo cuarto conde, por que todos los hijos de su tío había muerto.

Clases de etiqueta, buenos modales, equitación, protocolo, estudiaba por las tardes, en las mañanas iba a la más prestigiada escuela de toda Inglaterra, castings para novelas, comerciales, series de televisión, modelaje, solamente le quedaba 7 horas para dormir, su tiempo no era suyo, era de todos o de cualquier actividad menos suyo.

A todos pretendía dar gusto, menos a él mismo pero después de conocer a Lenalee cambió y decidió tomar las riendas de su vida, en su cumpleaños número 13 años hizo que su tío Luka le diera un paro cardiaco cuando le informo que se dedicaría profesionalmente al modelaje y que no deseaba estudiar la carrera de administración de empresas o curador de arte, pero que estaba dispuesto a heredar el titulo de Conde y la fortuna Walker, siempre que su madre se convirtiera en la Condensa Walker, de ella sería la única que heredaría el título.

Luka no le habla desde entonces, pero la sucesión del título hereditario cambio según su capricho, todos los años le envía folletos de universidades de todo el mundo y formularios de inscripción, cheques para el deposito de la inscripción y primera mensualidad, los cuales se los gasta en ropa y le envía fotografías de eso.

Su tío Mana Walker, es dueño de una famosa compañía circense, desde hace 5 años, con las cual viaja por todo el mundo, sus estrellas son Sora y Leon Oswald, un matrimonio, que ejecutan las suertes más impresionantes, ha estado de invitado en varias ocasiones a sus giras.

La celebración navideña es la más rara de todos, Luka no les habla, con la única que se comunica es con su madre, con quien lleva una relación "cordial", se quedan dos días en el castillo, además de llevar todo tipo de pretendientes para sus hermanos, pero aun así nos les habla, lo haría hasta que se convirtieran en personas normales.

¿Raro? Algo.

¿Cómo hubieran sido las navidades con su padre? Esperaba que mejores, por que le afirmo que si quería su perdón tenía que casarse con su madre y darle un hermanito o hermanita. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Es una excelente pregunta, por que sabía que su madre nunca lo haría o eso trataba de pensar.

Tal vez esperaba una familia, aunque era ya era una persona mayor de edad, aun tenía el corazón de un niño, ¿Cuánto deseaba su perdón? Eso se lo mostraría pronto.

**-Me fue infiel Lenalee.**-pronunció Allen llorando, tenía que descargar todo el dolor que llevo durante años.

La carta que le entrego Miaka, la abrió, leyendo cada una de las líneas, Lenalee le había sido infiel con Tiky Mikky, claro que lo sabía, siempre estaba impregnada ella de su perfume, siempre estaba cansada, cuando trataba de besarla, ella ponía cualquier tipo de escusa.

Parecían un viejo matrimonio, donde el era la esposa que esperaba un beso o un poco de atención, pero su amor no le permitía alejarse de ella, ¿Tonto? Así es el amor.

Él sabía que estaba embarazada, estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de él niño o niña, tratarlo como si fuera su hijo, al pasar los años tener más hijos, tener una familia, casarse, pero ella no deseaba estar a su lado, deseaba estar al lado del portugués.

¿Entonces lo salvo por qué se sentía culpable? O El fondo de su corazón lo amaba, deseaba que fuera la segunda, no pudo culpar a Tikky de tener una relación con ella, aunque esa ha sido la razón por la que nunca podría tener una relación sentimental con él, por que le arrebato la felicidad.

Se enamoro por primera vez de una mujer que le correspondía, Fo siempre tuvo un carácter difícil, pero un corazón enorme, le ayudo y motivo a seguir adelante, mientras Kanda buscaba que tuviera el coraje para vivir, que no fuera un cobarde.

Tuvieron un romance de tres años, en los cuales se pudo recuperar y inició una amistad-odio con Kanda, fueron tres años agradables, Fo quedo embarazada, ¿Una familia al fin? Se preguntaba, nunca le dijo que le amaba, ese fue su error.

Ambos lo cometieron, ella por no decirle de frente todas sus dudas, él por callarse que la amaba, pero se pago caro su error, le dio miedo ser madre, estaba muy delgada, sufría anorexia, su "Lex" estaba muriéndose dentro del vientre.

Katherina hablo de frente con él, era su hijo o su madre, era una cuestión, ¿Qué preferirías al ser que amas o a tú hijo producto de ese amor? No fue capaz de tomar una decisión, pero su madre lo hizo obligo a su pareja abortar, la presiono, hasta que lo hizo, Fo apenas hace unos meses se había enterado de la verdad, que el aborto había sido necesario o moría ella, ambos se perdonaron sus errores.

¡No pudo salvar a su hijo! No pudo hacerlo, el aborto fue complicado, ya tenía 6 meses, si esperaban un poco más podría haber resistido en la incubadora, pero… fue un cobarde, que dejo morir a su hijo, que no lucho junto con Fo para combatir esa enfermada, salvar sus almas.

Ambos se alejaron incapaces de poder estar juntos después de esto, Kanda no lo dejo estar solo a pesar de tantas veces que lo insulto y corrió de su lado, se mantuvo firme, haciendo que se levantara o se levantara, no había la opción de quedarse tirado en el suelo.

Pero ahora no pudo ayudarlo a él también, estaba en medio de la obscuridad y dejaba que otras personas lo hicieran, estaba maldito, todas las personas que lo amaba sufrían, hasta la locura, prueba de ello, es que si no hubiera estado con Kanda, jamás se hubiera enterado de la verdad y seguiría viviendo en ese cuento de hadas.

La respuesta es, si era una miserable persona, ahora estaba de nuevo con una persona llena de luz, ¿También destruiría su vida? ¿Lavi se merecía estar cercas de una persona tan patética cómo él? ¿Por qué estaba llorando en sus brazos como un niño?

Lloro hasta la mañana siguiente, Lavi lo estuvo escuchando, no dijo palabra alguna simplemente escucho y le permitió desahogar un poco su alma, quitar un poco de peso que cargaba encima.

_**EN LA MAÑANA**_

_**HOSPITAL**_

Un gran cerco de periodistas rodeaba el edificio, era prácticamente imposible entrar, tardaron dos horas en poderlos alejar de ese lugar, estaba algo cansando el profesor Lavi, mientras entre sus manos cargaba dos docenas de rosas rojas.

Llego al cuarto de su nueva mama, estaba todo listo para que le dieran de alta, mientras su madre ayudaba a cambiarse, ambas estaban en su propio mundo, hasta que les anunció que iría a pagar la cuenta, Miaka insistió en pagarla ella, pero Lavi se negó dijo que era su regalo de bodas, ver a su madre feliz era todo lo que necesitaba para entender que serían inmensamente felices.

Una historia de amor donde dos princesas que nunca habían conocido realmente que era el amor, lo conocieron en la adversidad, para él esa historia si tenía un final feliz y se alegro, su madre había estado siempre sola después del divorcio.

Ese día por la tarde partirían a Brasil, pasarían sus primeras vacaciones como pareja, olvidándose de los tragos amargos, quizás su madre podría curar de esa amargura y tristeza a Miaka, la cual estaba profundamente arrepentida de haberle entregado esa carta Allen, en ella relataba todas las acciones que había hecho Katherina para hacer el mundo de su hijo "perfecto" un amor muy torcido, una obsesión.

Su madre había preferido no opinar y era compresible su amistad con Katherina era sincera y la quería, en el fondo trataba de entender por que había hecho todo eso, después de tantos años se entero de que su gran amiga siempre estuvo enamorada de ella, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ambas se hubieran enamorado? No existiría quizás, ¿O después del nacimiento de Allen? La vida que pudieron tener los dos sería tan diferente.

¿Se hubieran enamorado o lo vería simplemente como un hermano? La vida da tantas vueltas ¿Llegó a corresponderle sus sentimientos? Nunca se sabría su madre, es una caja de sorpresas.

Pero otras preguntas le llegaban a la cabeza ¿Pero qué es más terrible conocer la verdad o vivir engañado? Eso se preguntaba, realmente no sabía, que le dolería más, en su caso no le dolió, sus padres se habían divorciado cuando cumplió los 10 años, por una infidelidad de su padre o eso leyó en la sentencia de divorcio.

Roger Dereek quien es pintor, se caso con aquella mujer con la que fue encontrada en el galería de arte de nombre Irina Svetlana, tenía tres medios hermanos con los que convivía cada fin de año o vacaciones en Barcelona, España, la mujer era poco agradable con él, siempre hablando despectivamente de su madre o de que era un infeliz maestro de universidad, pero poco le importaba, se la pasaba muy bien con sus hermanos.

De nombres; Bastian, Viktor y Gustav, de 23, 21, 18 años respectivamente, ese año ellos viajarían a pasar año nuevo con él. Su hermano Bastian parece un clon suyo, para trauma de su madre.

Su abuelo, su madre y él se dedicaron a viajar por el mundo para fotografiarlo y estudiar su cultura, hasta que su abuelo ingreso como decano de la universidad, fue cuando tuvo 18 años y se quedo a vivir con él, para ingresar a la universidad, donde se graduó como Licenciado en Letras Inglesas.

Cuando no tenían que comer su abuelo y él, iba a la cafetería de Jonny Girl y Souma, los cuales tenían una hermosa niña de rubios cabellos, que lo utilizaba como su lienzo cuando se dormía, pero en pago le ponía una manta.

El abuelo charlaba con Souma sobre cualquier periodo de la historia, Souma había sido profesor de Historia de Historia Contemporánea, pero parecía un libro podía charlar largas horas con su "panda". Mientras Jonny le preparaba comida caliente y lo dejaba dormir.

Ambos esposo se pasaban las tardes cuando no había clientes, jugando ajedrez era una rutina muy común pero muy tranquila. Dormido llegaba Sachiko una alumna suya y lo asustaba, saltándole encima, era una mujer divertida, lastima que ese año regresaría a Japón, se acababa su intercambio.

Su vida realmente ere muy tranquila y feliz. Eso era lo que necesitaba Allen, tranquilidad en su vida, poder caminar por las calles, ver ese cielo cargado de luz, dejar de ser el hombre más deseado y convertirse simplemente en ALLEN, convivir con sus amigos, salir divertirse.

Comer, cantar, reír, sin preocuparse por lo que dirán los demás, sin pensar que es lo correcto o incorrecto, tener un poco de paz, correr, mojarse bajo la lluvia. Ninguno de ellos la había tenido, ¿Un poco de vida común y corriente? Los ayudaría a ser feliz.

Camino con rumbo a la habitación de Miranda, se encontró frente a frente con un hombre que traía lentes obscuros, gabardina negra, sus botas altas, el cabello largo hasta la espalda y mechas rojas, guantes negros, sus ojos eran gris claro, lo miro con indiferencia, rozaron sus hombros ambos, un sequito de 7 personas lo rodeaban, las cuales con un solo tronar de dedos, cumplían sus ordenes.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Lavi a una de las enfermeras-

-Es el esposo de Miranda, esa mujer si que tiene suerte.-le responde con ojos soñadores, entro a la habitación de Miranda, se sorprendió de la cantidad de flores que estaban en ella.

Rojas, amarillas, cientos de orquídeas, era un jardín precioso que albergaba a una princesa que se negaba a despertarse de aquel maravilloso sueño, tal y como lo había dicho Daysa Barry, esperando a quien nunca irá a rescatarla.

Se sentó a su lado, se veía realmente hermosa, le tenía que contar tantas cosas, la había tomando como su confidente, algunas veces le parecía que ella sonreía, ¿Solamente era su imaginación? Ambos compartían un amor no correspondido ¿O sería posible?

-Buenos días Miranda, lamento no haber venido ayer….-hizo un ligero puchero, no le gustaba romper sus promesas.-Se que te había prometido venir todos los días, pero en verdad ayer no me fue posible, ayer me reencontré con Allen.-suspiró, se sentó a su lado.-El y Fo se quedaron a dormir en mi departamento, Allen toda la noche se la pasó llorando, pero en la mañana tenía un mejor semblante, comió la mitad de la despensa, no en realidad fue toda la despensa, pero verlo alzar su plato y pedir un poco más fue tan tierno. Se que te vas enojar, pero dan ganas de comerlo.-su corazón de acelero.

-La…v…-trataba de pronunciar la mujer.

-¿MIRANDA?-Lavi se levantó de un brinco, después de seis meses al fin había abierto los ojos, corrió a la puerta, pero fue detenido por ella.

-Lavi…no te…vayas.-decía entrecortadamente la mujer.-Quédate.

-Al fin has despertado.-expreso feliz Lavi, corrió abrazarla, ella suspiró.-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco.-hablaba muy despacio, apretó su mano, para Lavi esa mujer se había convertido en su mejor amiga, en quien poder confiar, aunque estaba en un sueño profundo, hacía pequeños gestos, que le hacían pensar que estaba escuchando.-Es muy tierno… ¿No lo viste dormir?

Pronto saldría del hospital, ¿Sería prudente dejarla sola en su casa? O llevarla a su casa y asegurarse de que no tomara nada raro, en poco tendría un hotel, pensó divertido, pero estaba seguro que los podría ayudar a todos, alejarlos de esa vida que parecía que solamente les traía desgracias.

Lavi de Calcuta le iba a apodar Sachiko si se enterara, que se ha convertido en ángel protector de modelos famosos y ricos que no pueden ni si quiera saben freír un par de huevos o hacer un pan tostado.

¿O tener qué atarle los zapatos? O peinarlos o bañarlos, tener cuidado que este a la temperatura adecuada por que si no se enferman.

**RECUERDO DE LA MAÑANA **

**5:AM**

Tenía que ir por víveres al supermercado, no tenía nada para hacer un desayuno decente, antes de que despertarán cuando se encontró con Tiky Mikky con 14 maletas, las cuales se la aventó a su cara, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, se escucho cuando abrió la puerta Fo, el agente de Tiky estaba con Lou Fa y Ba Chan, dejen su modelo con Lavi y tomen unas vacaciones, ese debería ser letrero que traía en la espalda.

-¿Dónde esta mi cuarto?-pregunto Tiky, mientras preguntaba, Fo sale en un diminuto bikini rosa, seguido por Allen con unos boxers negros cortos, los cuales eran demasiados ajustados y dejaban poco a la imaginación.

-¿Cuarto?-cuestión Lavi, trataba de no voltear a donde estaban los dos modelo, debía hablar con más coherencia, pero le era imposible la persona que odiaba de frente a él, pretendiéndose quedar en su casa, una supermodelo atrás de él, que estuviera enamorado de un hombre no quería decir que no supiera apreciar la belleza de una mujer y la persona que amaba como siempre soñó verla su piel blanca, sin marca alguna, su cabello en esos momentos le llegaba a los hombros, su cuerpo era estético, alto, gallardo, con esa elegancia que caracteriza a los ingleses.

La distribución del departamento era el siguiente, Fo dormía en su cuarto, Allen en el estudio, él en la sala, ¿Otro más donde lo metería? El Lavi Hotel estaba volviéndose muy famoso al parecer, si quería quedarse en el lugar, tenía que hacerlo la cocina o el comedor.

-Si, por que si Allen se queda aquí yo también lo haré.-afirmo con una sonrisa, estaba vestido con un elegante traje negro, sombrero de copa, al ver que los otros estaban en ropa interior, el también se despojo de la ropa, que dando totalmente desnudo, fue golpeado por Allen.

-¡Compórtate! Estas frente a una dama no puedes estar así.-le regaño Allen, estaba molesto, no podía tener un poco de decencia, no era su casa o una sesión, comercial o novela, para andar desnudo, ¿Dónde estaba su moral? No eso era muy malo. No puede ir uno desnudo por la casa de otros, en boxers si, pero nunca desnudo.

Le obligo a ponerse unos boxers, su aura en ese momento era demasiado obscura, todos permanecieron el silencio, hasta que estuvo en boxers, después se relajo un poco más el ambiente, Allen estaba contento, así que se sentó a ver la televisión su programa favorito estaba siendo presentado, "El exorcista"

Fue a al cocina y agarro una bolsa de papas comenzó a comer, recordó algo importante, se cargo a Lavi en brazos lo sentó a su lado, ambos verían su amado programa de televisión, el pelirrojo se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo, en alguien importante para él, no lo protegía o le decía que hacer, simplemente lo escuchaba, se divertían juntos, era una persona que le gustaba tener a su lado.

-¿Hey? Es normal que el fuego alcance esa altura.-dijo Tiky en la cocina.

-¡NO!-grito Lavi asustado.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Allen curioso, nunca antes había estado en un incendió, su programa favorito estaba en comerciales.

-Llamemos a supeman.-responde Fo.

-¡Qué alguien apague el fuego!-ordeno Road.

Fue tarde cuando empezó a incendiarse la cocina, por que el portugués se le antojo un café tradicional, en ese momento se percato que Road Kamelot estaba con un camisón de tela transparente bailando en la cama del cuarto de ¿Fo?, lo peor comenzó, que al intentar apagar el fuego Allen se quito los boxers y trataba de apagar el fuego, todos cayeron desmayados, provocado por un derrame nasal.

Llegaron los bomberos, los cuales fueron abrazados por los cuatros, y autografiados sus cascos, eso fue a las cinco de la mañana.

**6:00AM**

Ya cuando el susto paso, todo estaba en completa paz, se decidió bueno lo decidió Fo, que Tiky dormiría en el comedor, si quería, sino se podría ir censurado, Tiky acepto a regañadientes, mientras acomodaba lo mejor que podía sus cosas, al final Lavi lo hizo todo de nuevo, acomodo varias cobijas, unas cuantas almohadas, unos cojines, quedo una cama,

Sus maletas estaban distribuidas conforme sus necesidades, era un cuarto en el comedor, Fo era la que estaba más cómoda en la recamara de Lavi, Allen tenía en el estudio un sofá cama, un pequeño televisor, un teatro en casa, era un segundo cuarto prácticamente, así era su estudio.

Road estaba durmiendo con él en la sala, la joven aseguro, que no le importaba compartir el cuarto con tan lindo ¿Conejito? Bueno la sala, pero ella se quejaba menos.

**7:00 AM**

Allen no acostumbra bañarse solo, por lo tanto todos se metieron con él a la ducha, a todos tuvo que lavar el cabello, la espalda, ponerles crema, perfumarlos y vestirlos, el primero fue Tiky al cual trato de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero no lo dejo, lo hizo que fuera lento y sumamente cuidadoso.

Road Kamelot y Fo se pelearon por el lugar, mientras Allen reía de la situación que se estaba viviendo, su sonrisa era realmente hermosa, era suave, contagiosa, todos terminaron riendo.

Salieron del baño, no si antes darle cada uno un beso en la boca al pelirrojo, todos tenían los labios muy tersos y suaves, pero cuando Allen lo hizo quedo en las nubes, era su segundo beso, apenas duro unos segundos, pero estaba seguro que su mejillas estaban rojas.

**8:00 AM**

Salieron a desayunar a la cafetería de Jonny, ¿Si salía un momento y los dejaba sin supervisión? No sabría con que tipo de desastre se encontraría, los subió una camioneta que le prestó Lou Fa, manejo con cuidado, estaban todos dormidos, parecía angelitos, llegaron a la cafetería a la media hora, todos bajaron, parecían que nunca antes habían visto un lugar así, todo tocaban y preguntaban que eran.

-¿Esto es una cafetería?-pregunto Road encima de Allen.

-Si, lo he visto en algunas revistas.-Fo dándole tremendo zape a Road.-Manos donde podamos ver los cuatro, no te puedes aprovechar.

-Esta bien.-le planta un beso en los labios Allen, pero este no se inmuta.

Son recibidos por Sophie la hija de los dueños, abraza a Tiky, le corresponde yéndose a sentar con ella a su mesa y observando detenidamente los dibujos, lo llevo a su habitación a mostrarle todas las revistas, poster, muñecos, perfumes y colonias, películas, era un fan de el moreno.

Allen se quedo dormido en la mesa, después de comer siempre dormía, estaba muy tranquilo en ese ambiente, gritos, risas, platicas, peleas, nada le molestaba, nada la preocupaba, por primera vez en años vivía su propio cuento de hadas, donde la felicidad es la reina. Por qué la felicidad, no es simplemente tener todo, es disfrutar cada segundo, cada instante,

Trajeron el almuerzo, huevos, pan tostado, jugo, mermelada, en ese momento Allen levanto de brinco, asustando a todos, pero riéndose después de las cantidades de comida que ingería y no engordaba nada, pedía plato tras plato de huevos y tocino.

**9:00 AM**

Llego Lou Fa muy contenta, su bebe estaba desarrollándose muy bien, todos las felicitaron, Fo decidió acompañarla a comprar ropa para el bebe, Allen estaba un poco renuente a ir, pero al final acepto ir, le prometieron dos litros de helado de fresa.

Se despidieron los otros, diciendo que tenía trabajo, todos dijeron que llegarían a las 6 PM a la casa.

_Regresando a la actualidad. _

-¿Puedo quedarme unos días en tu casa?-pregunto Miranda, no deseaba estar sola, pero tampoco ser una molestía.-Prometo no molestarte y ayudarte en los quehaceres de la casa, debe ser pesado cuidar a tantos niños.

-Por supuesto, solamente espero que no te moleste dormir en el corredor.-le responde Lavi, Miranda suelta la carcajada, le sorprende esto, tenía una risa contagiosa.-

-Claro que no, ¿Con tantos modelos caprichosos

Allen no sabe ni si quiera que es una cafetera, Tiky trato de hacer café e incendio la casa, Road se quedo dormida en la bañera y la tuve que ir a despertar, Fo, casi se me cae la ventana-le responde animado.-Dame la dirección de tu casa y voy por tus cosas.

-Jajajajajaja Algo parecido, cuando los tienes que llevar a comprar ropa es mucho peor son 14 horas, para ver que les gusta más y al final solamente salen con dos revistas y par de lentes.-Miranda le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Gracias por cuidar de mi.-Y termines comprando tu la ropa, pero cuidado si no les gusta el color te la arrojan.

-¿Enserio voy a hacer eso?-pregunto Lavi.

-Lo estas haciendo.-le responde Miranda.

El final de día fue espectacular, tuvo poco trabajo, sus pequeños niños llegaron temprano a casa, lo acompañaron al supermercado, Allen se volvió a comer todos los víveres de la semana en un solo día, alegando que estaba en pleno crecimiento, para los lados en una persona normal, pero con ese par de entrenadores locos que tiene no podría engordar ni un gramo.

**PRIMERA SEMANA **

**LUNES **

Cortesía de Miranda Lotto, Lavi tuvo un cronograma de actividades muy detallado, que le ayudaría a cuidar bien de todos, se levantaba a las 5:00AM, para meter a bañar primero a Road Kamelot quien tenía clases en el Colegio de Saint Laures a las 6:00 AM, tenía 16 años.

Ya que salía de bañar, la peinaba, hacía que desayunara algo ligero, Fo se levantaba, daba los buenos días, comía algo se volvía a dormir, Allen se levantaba temprano para ir hacer ejercicio acompañado de sus entrenadores personales los gemelos locos, destructores de casa y que producen mucho miedo, ese era el titulo que les había apodado Lou Fa, cuando los corrí, por que no podía dormir.

Tiky se quedaba dormido hasta 11:00AM, cuando Fo desayunaba, esos dos siempre se las pasaban peleando, tenía razón Daysa, esos dos terminarían enamorados, a las 12:00PM llegaba Daysa para ayudar, mejor dicho pelear con Allen, por alguna extraña razón ambos discutían siempre, no importaba que tan trivial fuera el asunto.

Posteriormente llegaba Ba y se llevaba a Fo, Lou Fa casi envenena a Daysa por haberle gritado Allen, ya no estaba enamorada de Allen, pero su fan más devota si lo era.

Se quedo dormido toda la reunión de profesores de la universidad, fue a platicar en la tarde con Miranda, ella se estaba recuperando en algunas semanas le darían de alta.

**MARTES **

Se inscribieron todos al curso de Literatura que daba en la universidad, ¿Por qué? Por que estaban aburridos, respondieron todos, ninguno de ellos había estudiado la educación secundaria, exceptuando Road.

-Esto es un salón de clases.-dijo Allen observando la enorme sala, con capacidad para 250 estudiantes, se subió a la espalda de Lavi, quien se había sonrojado ante tal gesto, es que Allen era una persona cariñosa, un beso en la mejilla, siempre agradecía cualquier cosa que hicieran por él, le ayudaba a cargar las bolsas, recogía el departamento, los otros al ver que hacía eso Allen, lo imitaban, eran algo flojos pero se esforzaban en probar una vida "normal" Algo que nunca tuvieron-Si que es enorme.

-Es el primer curso que hago.-le responde.

-Todo saldrá muy bien, tu trabajo es excelente, ayer en la noche mientras estabas fuera, todos lo leímos, nos pareció interesante.-expreso Allen, le había agradado el trabajo, al igual que a los demás.-Has Tiky dijo, "Tiene talento".

-¿Dijo eso?-Lavi bajaba las escaleras con Allen en la espalda.

-Si.-Allen se bajo de la espalda, le tomo de la mano al pelirrojo.-¿Vamos a comer?

-Por su puesto.-salieron del aula, con las manos entrelazadas, hacerlo era una costumbre, que tenían siempre, era sentirse unido formando una lazo especial.-Comeremos dangos.

-¡Si!-Allen salto de felicidad, dándole tremendos besos en las mejillas, que empezaron a llegar unas alumnas, pusieron ojos soñadores, estaban suspirando, eran fujoshi.

Él había aceptado esperar a que Kanda regresará, si luchaban lo haría de frente, se conformaba con ser su amigo, aquella persona que vela por el ser amado, alegrarse con una sola sonrisa, con estar a su lado, en esos momentos se podría considerar su amigo.

**MIÉRCOLES**

La modelo china Fo, estaba estresada, tenía que hacer un viaje de 15 horas en carretera, dejar a su "Allen"en compañía de semejantes pervertidos, no tuvo un plan, hizo que un grupo de 15 personas vestidas de negro y con rostros cubiertos entraran a la casa.

-¿Qué?-solamente alcanzo a gritar Road, cuando fue amarrada y puesta una venda en los ojos, les costo, bastante trabajo, al equipo de fuerzas especiales, para secuestrar celebridades, ya que era una niña, bastante inquieta, la cual no paraba de moverse.

El siguiente fue el portugués que estaba aprendiendo a cocinar, lo amordazaron, el siguiente fue Lavi que regresaba del supermercado con bolsas de comida que volaron, por los aires.

Allen estaba dormido en él autobús, la noche anterior le habían dado un fuerte somnífero en la comida, ya cuando todos estuvieron el autobús, fueron desatados.

-Fo te matare.-dijo Tiky, quien se paro enfrente de la mujer, quien le retaba con la mirada, ambos siempre se encontraban peleando, la diferencia de estaturas era impresionante, no cederían, ella le planto una cachetada, la manera de responder de moreno, fue arrinconándola en una de las paredes, sus respiración eran una misma, su corazón, se aceleraba.

La tensión sexual de ambos era impresionante, amigos y rivales por un mismo corazón, ¿Pero quién podría surgir el amor? Se separaron cuando se dieron cuenta que eran observados, las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, todo el camino se mantuvieron separados.

Road jugaba cartas con Allen, la niña estaba perdiendo, según lo que entendió quien perdiera, tenía que pagar las próximas vacaciones a los Alpes Suizos, mientras Lavi se quería dormir, su abuelo le hablaba por celular para recordarle su deber como futuro decano de la universidad.

**JUEVES **

Estaba de regreso en casa, todos tenían un bronceado espectacular, esa noche cocinaría Allen, unos hot cakes, pastel de miel, y un poco de leche, se sentía orgulloso, de poder servir la cena, todos lo estaban espiando, era un placer, verlo tan concentrado, batiendo los huevos, mientras tarareaba una canción de moda.

-Vayan a lavarse todos las manos.-ordeno Allen, mientras estaba muy concentrado, batiendo la harina, la comida del ingles era realmente mala, pero la hacía con mucho corazón, poniendo todo su empeño, siempre que le tocaba cocinar a él, terminaban con fuertes problemas estomacales, pero no les importaba.

Todos comenzaron a rezar, que esta vez no fuera tan duro, la etapa post comida inglesa, les sirvió a cada uno dos hot cakes, un vaso de leche, puso miel de Maple, se quedo parado, observando su obra, de la cual se sentía muy orgullosa.

Todos comieron, el primer bocado, el segundo y el tercero, al parecer el primero estaba bien, algo duro pero bien.

-¿Les gusto?-pregunto Allen orgulloso, sus mejillas se inflaron, era tan adorable.-Mañana cocinaré pato a la naranja, Jerry me enseñara.

-Esta delicioso Allen.-responde Lavi, su estomago comenzaba a rugir, al igual que el de los demás, realmente le faltaba solo un poco, para lograrlo.

Pero sorprendentemente Allen ¡JAMÁS! Le hacía daño la comida, todos fueron de uno por uno al baño, regresaron, nadie se animaba a decirle que su comida, era un asco.

**DOMINGO**

Todas lo que paso en la semana, le estaba siendo contado a Miranda, quien estaba muerta de la risa, no podía creer que todo eso fuera verdad, Lavi estaba todo rojo, faltaba contarle como se le perdieron y terminaron las cajeras, llamando a su "mama Lavi"

-Jajaja.-estaba riendo.

-No te burles Miranda.-le reprocho Lavi, quien estaba acostado a su lado, estaba muy cansado.

-¿Dime? Disfrutaste ver Allen modelando toda esa ropa.-dijo en tono burlón.-Si no morí yo desangrada es por que tengo años en el negocio, pero dan ganas de comértelo.

-¡MIRANDA!-reprocho Lavi, haciendo un puchero.

-Jajajajaja.-se rió la mujer.

**PASARON DOS MESES **

Los modelos se habían aprendido, el horario de trabajo del joven profesor, ese día se encontraban todos aburridos sentados en la sala viendo televisión, ninguno tenía sesión fotografía, habían hechos dos castings en la mañanas, para entrar a una serie de vampiros de la televisión, la otra de periodistas frustrados. Allen estaba por ingresar a hacer una telenovela donde interpretaría a un hombre de negocios, que se casa con una prostituta, su participación duraría 50 capítulos.

-¿Por qué no llega?-se quejo Road, quien estaba tiritando de frió, ella era dependiente a Lavi, no podía hacer nada, si supervisión, si sus cuidados.-Tengo hambre y frió.

-Me tiene que revisar la tarea.-dijo Tikky, con sus libros por un lado y una libreta, estaba por terminar su quinto año, el pelirrojo se convirtió en su tutor, por lo cual todas las tardes se pasaban estudiando o muy entrada la noche, aunque lo odiaba lo necesitaba para pasar.

-No me he bañado.-reprocho Fo, que estaba en bata, con cara de pocos amigos, no podía creer que ese hombre los dejará tanto tiempo solos, ¿Si algo pasaba? Tenía que compartir sus momentos, sus agradables momentos de una vida tranquila.-Solamente él sabe como dar masajes en el cuero cabelludo.

Allen no decía nada, estaba bastante irritado, ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Con quién estaría? ¿Por qué se atrevía a dejarlos solos? No es cortes, hacerlos esperar tanto, se fue a preparar el te, solamente tomar te verde lo relajaba, ¿Qué comenzaba a sentir? Si Lavi no estaba cercas, se ponía irritable, molesto, ¿Quizás un sentimiento estaba creciendo en su interior? No debía borrar esas ideas, a todos les pasaba eso.

El teléfono sonó, era la voz de Lavi, quien estaba en el hospital, junto con Marie, Miranda había tenido un infarto, su corazón aun no estaba bien, pasaría la noche junto con el agente de Katherina Walker.

-Una amiga tuvo un infarto, estoy en el hospital, me iré hasta que este estable.-le decía a Fo.-Ba no tarda en llegar.

-Suerte.-solamente alcanza a decir Fo.

Todos lo había escuchando, nadie dijo nada, esa noche prepararían la cena y esperarían a que regresara, Allen fue por una pequeña maleta, le pondría un poco de ropa y estaba seguro que todos querrían ir a llevarla, se sentía mal, Lavi estaba cuidando alguien quien se encontraba mal, era una buena persona, alguien que se preocupa por los demás, su corazón era muy granda

Pero por que se sentía algo irritable, por que él creía que era el centro del mundo, pero de pronto se da cuenta no es así, que alguien más es importa para Lavi, ¿Qué clase de persona sería?

**JUEVES**

Regreso cansado, después de una semana en el hospital, solamente quería dormir, Miranda al fin había salido del coma, no había ningún peligro que recayera, estaba estable, Marie se quedo cuidándola, ellos tenían muchas cosas que hablar, habían terminado bastante mal.

Adoraba a Miranda, como una hermana, alguien en quien apoyarse y contarse sus cosas, ambos eran muy unidos, se comprendían a la perfección, los dos estaba enamorados, de alguien que nunca les correspondería. Era sorprende las cosas que le podía enseñar, era su hermana mayor y ella necesitaba sentirse apoyada.

-Deben estar todos dormidos.-dijo en voz baja, era 4 de la mañana, pero su sorpresa fue grande, al encontrarse, a todos despiertos, le trajeron unas pantuflas, le ayudaron a quitarse el saco, le sirvieron un poco de jugo.

Todos habían pasado una semana espantosa, creyendo que eran quien habría la puerta, esperando una llamada de teléfono, preparando cenas, se había convertido en una familia, en grupo muy unido, que necesitaban todos de todos.

-Bienvenido a casa.-expreso Allen, abrazándolo, Fo le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda, Road en la derecha y Tikky lo despeino.

Sintió que sus ojos se rasgaron, Lavi comprendió que se habían convertido en una familia, que eran parte de su vida, que necesitaba de ellos para ser feliz, que ver Allen en las mañanas era un regalo que nunca cambiaría por nadie, que pelear con Tikky era divertido, acompañar a Fo a sus terapias de control de ira era divertido, que haberse convertido en un tutor para Road era gratificante.

Si todo eso extraño mientras, esperaba en el hospital, su vida había cambiado, de ser un ser, adicto al trabajo, estaba rodeado de amigos, de sus preciados amigos, todos se abrazaron, su vida se unión y nadie los lagaría separar

_**HOSPITAL**_

_**2 AÑOS DESPUÉS **_

Miranda Lotto había cambiado en estos dos años, su cabello le llegaba a media espalda, brillante, hermoso, no tenía rastro alguno de ojera, su piel parecía la de una muñeca de porcelana, se le notaba alegre, feliz, ese día saldría del hospital, después de recuperarse por completo de los daños que ella misma se había provocado por tratar de huir de sus problemas, Lavi insistía, que se quedara en su casa unos días o un par de años como el grupo de "Delincuentes" que vivían con él.

Le agradecía profundamente que le hubiera ayudado a superar sus traumas del pasado, realmente Lavi era una persona admirable, un ángel que había llegado a sus vidas para ayudarlos, Allen sonreía de nuevo, estaba estudiando la preparatoria, Fo estaba estudiando la secundaria y había decidido que le gustaría estudiar música en un futuro, convertirse en cantante, Tikky la primaria no le gustaba la idea de quedarse por detrás de los demás, Road estaba próxima a tomar el examen de la universidad, sería diseñara de modas.

-No debe tardar en llegar Lavi.-decía Miranda cambiándose, esos dos años le habían servido para comprender tantas cosas, que el amor no tiene por que ser tormentoso, que el amor es el puro y hermoso, que es apoyarse en las buenas, en las peores y lo que le sigue. El ver las sonrisa de la persona que amas es todo lo que necesitas para ser feliz.

Pero que si no puedes ser feliz a su lado, tu debes buscar tu propia felicidad, en pequeñas cosas, hacer lo que realmente te gusta. Para ella Lavi era su ángel que la había sacado de su desesperación, apoyado y salvado ¿Amor? No ella siempre amaría a Yu Kanda, hasta el último día de su vida, pero buscaría ser feliz, hacer lo que siempre ha querido.

Convertirse en una diseñadora de modas, tener su propia tienda de ropa, tener una vida tranquila, caminar por las tardes, tomar un café, una vida realmente pacifica, eso era lo que le esperaba. Ya cambiada, fue a sentarse en un sofá, alguien toco la puerta.

-Lavi ya estoy lista, vamos a casa.-expreso Miranda tomando su pequeña maleta.-No te preocupes, pasaremos antes al supermercado, yo preparare la cena.

-No soy ese mocoso.-responde-expreso un hombre atractivo de 33 años, su largo cabello caía como una cascada de ébano con sus mechas rojas, vestido en un traje negro, con camisa blanca, corbata.-Eres ridícula ilusionada con ese mocoso.

-No deberías de estar cuidado, él se fue contigo, confió en ti.-reprocho Miranda.

-Lo estoy haciendo, él quiere hablar contigo.-responde el hombre con antipatía.

-Miranda ya regrese.-expreso una voz.

¿Fin?


End file.
